El Hotel del Placer
by WingZero20001
Summary: ¿Cuánto tardarían en colgar el cartel de No molestar ?
1. Chapter 1

_**PROLOGO**_

_**¿Cuánto tardarían en colgar el cartel de «No molestar»?**_

_Había un rumor en Tokio que afirmaba que el hotel de Sakura Kinomoto estaba pensado para que los clientes vivieran las pasiones más desenfrenadas. Sus habitaciones eran románticas y en ellas había desde sábanas de seda a juguetes y vídeos eróticos. Lo cual no encajaba con el reputado imperio hotelero de los Kinomoto._

_Shaoran Li, abogado de la familia Kinomoto, se alojaba en el hotel con el fin de vigilar todo lo que allí ocurriera. Su misión era controlar a la sexy Sakura… pero no tardó en hacer uso de los servicios del hotel… junto a ella._

**Capítulo 1**

—Bienvenidos al hotel Star Sky.

Sakura Kinomoto contempló a la muchedumbre de fotógrafos y periodistas que se habían congregado frente a ella para asistir a la presentación de su nuevo y flamante hotel. Los destellos de los flashes se sucedían mientras permanecía de pie en la pla taforma que habían instalado en uno de los extre mos del vestíbulo, pero ni siquiera parpadeó. Había crecido bajo la mirada de los paparazzi, y por pri mera vez en su vida tenía ocasión de aprovechar los para algo útil. Para su pequeño. Para su hotel.

—Eh, Sakura —dijo uno de los reporteros del _Tokyo Post_—. ¿Qué pasa con el sexo?

Ella rió. Fue una risa claramente fotogénica, pen sada para las cámaras.

—Controla tus impulsos, Huang —dijo, inclinán dose lo suficiente para que admiraran su escote—. Por lo menos, hasta que subamos a las habitacio nes...

El gesto obtuvo la respuesta que pretendía. Esta vez necesitaba a la prensa amarilla; necesitaba que extendieran el rumor de que el Star Sky iba a ser el lu gar más apasionante de la ciudad, de que aquél era el lugar de moda en Tokyo.

Tras muchos años de estar sometida al escruti nio público, había aprendido que el sexo vendía. Vendía mucho. Y ella era la portavoz ideal.

—¿Tu padre lo aprueba, Sakura?

Ella no dejó de sonreír.

—No se puede decir que mi padre sea exacta mente el tipo de persona en el que estaba pen sando al abrir este hotel.

Los periodistas reaccionaron con más risas.

—¿Y en qué clase de personas estabas pen sando?

Ella miró al reportero del Canal 5 y parpadeó.

—En cualquiera que comprenda que Tokyo es para los amantes. Las personas que vengan al Star Sky querrán explorar su sexualidad. En compañía de algún ser querido, por supuesto, pero también habrá espacio para los aventureros solitarios.

—¿Vais a poner un vibrador en cada habitación?

—Mejor un vibrador que un pollo. ¿No te pa rece,Yuna?

Los periodistas volvieron a reír. Las cosas esta ban saliendo extraordinariamente bien.

—Si todavía no tenéis un folleto, podéis recoger uno de camino a los ascensores —los informó—. Ahora nos dirigiremos al piso veinte, a las salas de masajes. Pero os prometo que no empezaré sin vo sotros.

Los empleados del hotel, todos vestidos con es moquin negro y pajarita, llevaron a los periodistas hacia los cuatro ascensores.

Sakurar se estremeció por el sentimiento de anti cipación, mientras los fotógrafos se alejaban. Lle vaba mucho tiempo soñando con aquel momento, y por fin lo había conseguido. El hotel no podía ser más elegante. La superficie lacada del mostrador de recepción, idéntica a la de la pared del fondo, donde se veía un neón estilo art decó con el nom bre del hotel, era perfecta. Todos los muebles, en cargados a artesanos, habrían encajado a la perfec ción en un gran salón de la década de 1920. Y los cuadros, pintados por artistas como Erte y Bernard Villemot, eran el plato fuerte.

Nadie que entrara en aquel establecimiento lo confundiría con uno de los hoteles Kinomoto. No se parecía nada al Emperator, el hotel insignia y sede de la corporación de su padre, cuyo exceso de opulen cia daba náuseas. No, aquél era un hotel para gente joven y elegante. Para los ricos. Para la gente apa sionada.

Bajó del podio, preparada para la siguiente parte de la presentación. Mailing Wong, gerente del hotel, se acercó a ella y aplaudió, muy animada.

—Les ha encantado. Esto es fabuloso... He oído al reportero de _Vanity Fresh_ diciendo que iba a re servar habitación para todo un fin de semana.

—¿Y por qué no les iba a gustar? —preguntó Sakura, tomándola del brazo, mientras se dirigían a los ascensores—. Dentro de una semana no habrá una sola persona mayor de edad que no haya oído ha blar del Star Sky.

—¿Cuándo vas a ver a Lao?

—Dentro de diez días.

—¿Por qué no le llevas una cestita con algunos ejemplos de nuestros servicios?

—Una idea excelente. Pero todas tus ideas lo son.

Meiling rió. Era muy joven para ser gerente, pero muy buena en su trabajo. Sakura se la había robado al hotel Hard Rock de Kyoto; le había salido caro, pero su sueldo merecía la pena. Meiling sabía mimar a los famosos, que a fin de cuentas eran el principal objetivo del Star Sky. Por supuesto, muchos de ellos recibirían una buena suma, al menos al principio, pero su presencia serviría para que los clientes normales pagaran lo que fuera con tal de estar a su lado.

Subieron a uno de los ascensores y Sakura apro vechó la ocasión para ahuecarse el pelo. Le gus taba el nuevo corte. Durante años lo había llevado largo, alisado y generalmente teñido de rubio. Ahora lo llevaba Castaño su color natural, pero más corto, como en su niñes.

—Dividamos a los invitados —dijo, mirando a Meiling—. Llévate a la mitad a las salas privadas y yo llevaré al resto a los baños de barro.

Meiling se alisó la falda negra. No llevaba uni forme como el resto de los empleados, pero había optado por los mismos colores. Su blusa estaba lo suficientemente entreabierta como para dejar ver una leve parte de su sostén de encaje.

—Muy bien.

El ascensor se detuvo y de inmediato se encon traron ante otra sesión de fotografías.

Tardaron varios minutos en dividir a los invita dos. Sakura sabía que más tarde tendría que acom pañar también al grupo de Meiling, puesto que a fin de cuentas ella era la estrella de la atracción. La reina de las fiestas salvajes, la amante de estrellas del rock. Todo el país estaba loco por ella. Y que daba tan bien en las fotografías y en televisión, que a nadie le importaba que fuera algo más que una simple imagen.

Pero ya no la molestaba; al menos, en lo relativo a la prensa. Ciertamente le habría gustado que su padre y otras personas cercanas supieran ver más allá de la apariencia. Sin embargo, estaba tan con tenta con la inauguración del Star Sky, y tan conven cida de su éxito, que en ese momento le daba igual. Lo había conseguido, y sin ayuda de nadie.

—¿No vas a darte un baño de barro, Sakura? — preguntó un periodista.

Ella rió. Y ni siquiera puso gesto de hastío.

—Esta noche no, Kai. Pero llámame dentro de un par de semanas y veremos lo que se puede ha cer.

—Te tomo la palabra...

—Yo esperaba que en un baño de barro me to maras otra cosa... —se burló.

El ácido comentario encantó a los periodistas. Sakura se preguntó si no se cansaban nunca de esas tonterías y supuso que sí; pero no aquella noche.

Aquella noche era Sakura en estado puro, la coqueta, el escándalo en tacones altos. El viernes, su cara estaría en todas las portadas de las revistas del corazón japoneses, y tal vez también en Eu ropa. Además, se aseguraría aparecer en revistas más serias como _Vanity Freshr_, _CQ_ y _Style_.

Cuando los dos grupos se reunieron de nuevo en el vestíbulo de la zona de masajes, Jason Newman, corresponsal de _Rolling Stone_, preguntó:

—¿Dónde está Kyo?

—No lo sé. Pero aquí, no.

—¿Por qué no?

—Tengo entendido que sigue de gira. ¿Qué pasa, Jason, es que no lees tu propia revista?

Él periodista la apuntó con un dedo a modo de recriminación, pero lo hizo con buen humor. Aun que Jason y ella se conocían desde hacía años, él no perdía ocasión de buscarle problemas.

—¿Todavía estáis juntos?

—Todavía estamos... algo.

—Vamos, Sakura, sácanos de dudas...

—Ahora estamos jugando en mi campo, querido. Y esta noche sólo pienso hablar del hotel.

—No es justo...

—Ya, bueno, la vida es injusta. Y ahora, ¿queréis sexo, o no?

Todos aplaudieron con entusiasmo y Sakura se anotó otro punto. En realidad estaba harta de Kyo y habría dado cualquier cosa por no tener que volver a ver su cara de chupatintas. _C'est la vie_. Y eso que Logan no era el peor de la jauría.

—Vamos al piso diecinueve, amigos —dijo, mientras los llevaba de nuevo a los ascensores—. Y preparad las cámaras.

—¿No vais a ofrecernos nada de beber?

Piper supo quién había hecho la pregunta sin necesidad de mirarlo.

—Supongo que debes de ser tú. Yusuke...

Yuske Urashima, del _Daily Toky News_, estaba más intere sado en los bares que en ninguna otra cosa.

—Acertaste, preciosa.

—Bajaremos al bar en cuanto terminemos nues tro pequeño recorrido.

—Entonces, acabemos de una vez... —bromeó Yusuke.

Quince minutos más tarde ya habían conse guido reunirlos a todos en el piso diecinueve. Para la demostración de la noche habían elegido uno de los áticos más grandes, la suite Haiku, diseñada por Zang Toi, todo un lujo asiático.

Sakura se acercó al ventanal, que ocupaba toda una pared del suelo al techo, y se dirigió a los invi tados.

—Además del equipo de televisión de pantalla plana y del equipo de sonido, tenemos cien cana les normales y diez de alta definición especial mente pensados para el hotel.

—¿Y qué programación dan esos canales,Sakura?

Ella sonrió de forma seductora.

—El mejor erotismo del mundo. Todo y para to dos los gustos posibles. Y por si eso fuera poco... tenemos una selección de vídeos personalizados para nuestros clientes.

—¿Cómo sabréis lo que les gusta?

Mediante cuestionarios. Muy específicos, por supuesto.

—¿Podemos ver algún ejemplo?

—De los videos, no. De los cuestionarios, por supuesto que si. En cuanto hagáis una reserva.

Sakura caminó entonces al dormitorio y añadió:

—Las alfombras son persas y están hechas a mamo, y todos los muebles y objetos de decoración son dignos de un museo. Así que procura no tirar nada, Yusuke.

Ella esperó a que terminaran de reír. En cuanto se tranquilizaron, siguió hablando.

—Las paredes están tapizadas con seda; y los ar marios, revestidos con madera de plátano.

—Ya, ya, pero volvamos al sexo...

—Está bien, de acuerdo... —dijo, mientras se in clinaba para abrir el cajón de la mesita de noche—. En lugar de los folletos que generalmente llenan los cajones de los hoteles, nosotros ofrecemos una edi ción bellamente ilustrada del _Kamasutra_ y una se lección de aceites lubricantes.

Acto seguido, se dirigió al armario y lo abrió. Los periodistas se habían quedado tan callados que podría haber oído el vuelo de una mosca. Era justo lo que pretendía. En lo relativo al sexo, nadie era inmune.

—Éste es el tesoro de juguetes. De nuevo, con objetos para todos los gustos —dijo, mientras ex traía un látigo—. Y si alguno de vosotros tiene in tención de hacer una crítica negativa de mi hotel...

Sakura restalló el látigo contra una de sus propias piernas y el fuerte sonido reverberó en la sala.

Tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para disimular el do lor. No sabía que doliera tanto.

Pero al menos había llamado su atención.

Tardó media hora más en enseñarles los secre tos de la suite: el resto de los juguetes, el enorme jacuzzi, los libros eróticos, la selección de vibrado res y disfraces... Y por fin, llegó el momento de ba jar al bar.

Una vez más, Meiling y Sakura esperaron a tomar el ascensor en último lugar. Pero esta vez no baja ron solas, así que no tuvo ocasión de hablar con ella. Cuando llegaron al vestíbulo, observaron que los periodistas ya habían localizado el bar y Meiling decidió aprovechar para mantenerse un rato al margen y descansar un poco. La velada aún no ha bía terminado y no volvería a estar sola hasta altas horas de la madrugada.

En el preciso momento en que quitaba uno de sus zapatos, diseñados por Manolo Blahnik, lo vio.

Los latidos de su corazón se aceleraron y su son risa titubeó, aunque sólo durante unos segundos. Debía haber imaginado que aparecería. Por una parte, trabajaba para su padre; por otra, quién me jor para hacer el trabajo sucio de Fujitaka Kinomoto que Shaoran Li.

Como en tantas otras ocasiones, se preguntó qué tendría aquel hombre para afectarla tanto. No recordaba cuándo habían mantenido una conver sación civilizada por última vez. Él no hacía es fuerzo alguno por ocultar su desprecio y ella no perdía ocasión de insultarlo. Al fin y al cabo se lo ponía muy fácil. Shaoran no se había molestado en intentar conocer a la verdadera Sakura. Y nunca lo haría.

—Hola, Sakura.

Ella la le dedicó la mejor de sus sonrisas y se ale gró de haberse puesto el jersey de Versace que ha cia que sus senos parecieran enormes.

—Hola, Shaoran —dijo, mientras avanzaba hacia él—. Espero que te quedes un rato. Me gustaría en señarte el hotel.

Él la admiró de los pies a la cabeza, sin disimulo.

—Magnífico.

—¿Cómo? —preguntó, sorprendida.

Sakura no esperaba aquella respuesta.

—Voy a quedarme hasta finales de semana. Su pongo que traerán mi equipaje en cualquier mo mento... Por cierto, me ha extrañado observar que no tenéis botones.

—Es que todavía no hemos abierto.

Él asintió.

—Bueno, no importa. Dejaré el equipaje tras el mostrador de recepción mientras me enseñas el ho tel. Espero que tengas alguna habitación libre.

—Espera un momento. ¿Qué has querido decir con eso de que vas a quedarte aquí?

—Lo que he dicho.

—No recuerdo haberte invitado.

—No, pero sabía que me recibirías con los bra zos abiertos.

—Oh, vamos... tal vez con una espada desenvai nada.

Shaoran se acercó a ella con su metro ochenta y seis de enorme elegancia, y tan pagado de sí mismo que deseó abofetearlo. Le gustaba invadir su espacio, condenarla al aroma de su colonia Platinum Egoiste y al descarado desdén que siempre es taba tan presente como sus perfectos cortes de pelo.

—He venido a ayudarte, Sakura.

—¿A ayudarme? No seas absurdo.

—Es verdad. Voy a quedarme toda la semana para conocer el hotel a fondo y echarte una mano.

—Ya. Como si ahora te preocupara mi bienestar.

—Pues será mejor que lo creas.

—Y si te disgusta lo que ves, ¿qué piensas ha cer? ¿Ir llorando a ver a mi padre para decirle que no soy digna hija suya?

—Exacto.

—Si eso me importara, no habría abierto este hotel.

Él se encogió de hombros.

—Sinceramente, te sugiero que lo pienses bien.

Ella tomó aliento y contuvo su impulso inicial de alzar la voz. No podía perder la calma. El lugar estaba lleno de periodistas y querían que informa ran del hotel y de su trabajo, no de las evidentes di vergencias en el seno de la familia Kinomoto.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó con absoluta tranquili dad.

—Porque si no lo haces, mi queridísima here dera mimada, te van a cerrar el grifo. Completa mente. Y dejarás de tener acceso a todos esos mi llones de dólares de tu padre.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

Sakurs lo miró con sus grandes ojos verdes y él no fue capaz de disimular su sonrisa. Le había dado una buena sorpresa. No se le había ocurrido que su papaíto fuera capaz de negarle el dinero. Estaba muy mimada y las cosas le habían resultado demasiado fáciles. ¿Qué podía importarle que su actitud avergon zara a su padre y dañara la imagen de la familia? Sólo pensaba en divertirse. Hacía lo que fuera con tal de salir en las portadas de las revistas del corazón.

—¿De qué diablos estás hablando? —preguntó ella, con voz mucho menos calmada.

—Creo que me has entendido perfectamente bien. Fujitaka no está nada contento. Y puesto que él controla el dinero, puede hacer lo que quiera con tu herencia.

—¿Y no podía molestarse en venir a verme para decírmelo cara a cara?

—Créeme, no te habría gustado que lo hiciera —respondió—. Te estoy dando una oportunidad, Sakura.

—¿Una oportunidad? Claro, Shaoran, ¿y qué más piensas hacer? ¿Contárselo a la prensa para montar un escándalo? Eso les encantaría.

—Sólo pretendía darte la ocasión de que me ex plicaras tus planes con el hotel, pero veo que es inútil. Sin embargo, ya que estoy aquí, me tomaré una copa. ¿Me acompañas?

—Preferiría comer gusanos, francamente. Ade más, tengo trabajo que hacer —declaró—. Hazme un favor, Shaoran; búscate alguna nenita que te guste y mantente lejos de mi camino.

—Te comportas con demasiada insolencia para estar a punto de probar lo que se siente al ser pobre.

—Tengo trabajo —insistió ella—. Ahora no puedo perder el tiempo contigo.

—¿Y más tarde?

Sakura avanzó hacia el mostrador y se situó de trás. Él la siguió lentamente y contempló el vestí bulo. Era bonito, muy bonito. Ni el propio Fujitaka habría imaginado que estaba en un hotel específi camente pensado para relaciones sexuales.

Cuando llegó al mostrador, ella estaba escri biendo algo en el ordenador. Ni siquiera levantó la mirada.

En ese momento apareció una atractiva peli rroja, que miró a Shaoran con curiosidad y dijo:

—Sakura...

—Espera un momento, Kaho. Ahora estoy muy ocupada.

—Está bien...

La pelirroja sonrió a Shaoran y desapareció en el bar.

Él pensó que tal vez había encontrado a alguien con quien hablar. Sin embargo, estar con Sakura le parecía más divertido; sobre todo ahora, cuando se encontraba en posición de ventaja. Jugar con ella era un placer, aunque lamentaba que sólo fuera una niña mimada.

—Aquí tienes —dijo ella de repente, mientras dejaba una tarjeta electrónica en el mostrador—. Puedes quedarte esta noche. Ya hablaremos ma ñana.

Él se guardó la tarjeta en el bolsillo de la camisa.

—¿No vas a darme trato especial? —preguntó en tono de burla.

—Tan especial como de costumbre. Siempre te rechazo.

—_Touché_. Aunque te lo he puesto demasiado fá cil...

—Bueno, puedes quedarte toda la noche ahí y pensar en algo mejor.

Sakura se alejó y él disfrutó con la vista. Llevaba ropa maravillosamente ajustada. No le extrañaba que la prensa la adorara. Era impresionante, y a los veintisiete años estaba más bella que nunca.

Se dijo que no le importaba. A pesar de su be lleza, le parecía una niñata malcriada que se com portaba como si fuera un regalo de Dios. No se preocupaba por nadie; hacía lo que le apetecía, sin pensar en las consecuencias.

Pero si no corregía radicalmente su actitud, la despreocupada existencia que había llevado es taba a punto de terminar. Sólo esperaba, por su bien, que hubiera entendido el mensaje. Sakura no sabría vivir sin dinero. La habían criado con cucha ras de plata.

Aburrido, Shaoran decidió dirigirse al bar. Iba a es tar allí toda la semana, así que tendría muchas oca siones de pensar en Sakura.

Se sentía como si le hubieran dado un puñe tazo en el estómago. No podía creer que su pa dre estuviera a punto de cortarle la financiación. A fin de cuentas se había limitado a inaugurar un hotel; no era como si se dedicara a prostituirse en _Times Square_. Ciertamente había aplicado un nuevo concepto, uno que no tenía nada que ver con la cadena de hoteles Kinomoto, pero sólo pre tendía hacer lo que le gustaba e intentar renovar el sector.

Por otra parte, las condiciones de su fondo fami liar no decían nada sobre el decoro. Su trabajo con sistía en ganar dinero y estaba segura de que el Star Sky lo daría. Su padre no podía hacerle algo así; no podía. Era su única hija.

Supuso que Touya estaría relacionado con la ju gada y lo maldijo. Su hermano siempre había sido un avaricioso, y se pasaba la vida haciéndole la pe lota a Fujitaka.

Los dos habían nacido cuando su padre ya tenía cierta edad. Fujitaka había conocido a Nadeshico, su madre, justo cuando él acababa de cumplir los cuarenta. Ya había estado casado antes, y cuatro veces, pero Nadeshico resultó ser la mujer de su vida.

A lo largo de los años le habían contado muchas veces cuánto deseaban tener hijos; de hecho, se lo habían repetido tanto que ya no soportaba la histo ria. Pero Fujitaka era un hombre de la vieja es cuela y se concentró totalmente en Touya, al que mimó en exceso; era el varón y quería que here dara sus negocios, aunque la elección lógica, por carácter y talento, habría sido ella. Así que su her mano seguía viviendo en el hotel Emperator, haciendo todo lo que su padre le decía y esperando el mo mento de su ascenso al trono, tan canalla como el propio Fujitaka.

Sakura entró en el Erotique, el bar del Star Sky, y echó un vistazo a los invitados. Todo el mundo se es taba divirtiendo, así que adoptó la mejor de sus son risas y volvió al trabajo. Llamar la atención y conse guir titulares era su especialidad. Nadie lo hacía mejor que ella, y no estaba dispuesta a permitir que ni Shaoran ni sus amenazas le arruinaran el proyecto.

Además, ya encontraría la forma de lograr que su padre aceptara el Star Sky. No en vano, era una Kinomoto.

La noche transcurrió entre entrevistas y champán. Lamentablemente, Shaoran no desapareció de su vista; cada vez que se giraba, allí estaba él, be biendo, riendo, charlando con alguna mujer. Y cuando sus miradas se encontraban, sonreía como si estuviera en la cumbre del mundo.

Lo odiaba.

¿Qué podía haber visto en él? Era artero, retor cido y otras muchas cosas igualmente malas para las que en ese momento no pudo encontrar defini ción adecuada porque había tomado demasiado champán.

Y encima le había dicho que sólo quería hacerle un favor. No podía creer que fuera tan cínico. Trace estaba deseando que fracasara.

—Son artefactos de lo más interesante. ¿Los has probado?

—¿Cómo?

Sakura volvió a la realidad y miró al periodista del _Enquirer_ que acababa de dirigirse a ella.

—Perdona, estaba distraída y no te he enten dido. ¿Qué me has preguntado? —continuó ella.

—Que si has probado los juguetitos que nos has enseñado antes —respondió.

Ella sonrió.

—No, ésos no.

El periodista pareció decepcionado, pero recu peró el ánimo en cuanto tomó un poco más de champán.

—¿Me disculpas?

Dio una rápida vuelta por el Erotique. Le pare cía realmente bonito. Casi todos los invitados se habían congregado alrededor de la barra circular del bar, y la luz rojiza de la sala resultaba tan sexy como cómodos y elegantes los taburetes.

Después, se dirigió hacia el cuarto de baño y pasó una mano por el respaldo de cuero del único sillón que estaba vacío, mientras admiraba la moqueta. Era un local magnífico y tendría tanto éxito que se llenaría noche tras noche.

Sonrió, encantada, y saludó con aires de prin cesa a todos los invitados que se cruzó en el ca mino del servicio. Pero al abrir la puerta, vio que estaba lleno de gente y giró en redondo para ir al ascensor y subir a cualquiera de los cuartos de baño del primer piso.

Cuando por fin llegó a su objetivo, aspiró el aroma a espliego y se relajó con la tranquilidad y belleza que la rodeaban. Luego, se sentó en una de las banquetas, junto al largo lavabo de mármol, y la mentó no llevar encima el bolso. Necesitaba reto carse el carmín.

Ya no tenía remedio, así que se miró en el es pejo sin la sonrisa que dedicaba a la prensa, sin pose alguna, sólo ella. Tenía un problema grave. Sa bía que el Star Sky iba a ser un éxito y que se conver tiría en uno de los hoteles más en boga de Tokyo. Pero no era tonta, quería su herencia. Era mucho dinero, y aunque dijeran que el dinero no podía comprar la felicidad, se acercaba bastante.

Aunque la idea de mandar a su padre al diablo resultaba muy tentadora, habría sido una estupi dez. Estaba segura de que su padre entraría en ra zón en cuanto comprobara que el Star Sky había sido un acierto, pero podían pasar un par de años hasta entonces y necesitaba su respaldo económico para mantenerse. Debía jugar bien sus cartas, aprove char aquella semana con Shaoran Li por mu cho que le disgustara su presencia.

Por alguna razón, Shaoran sabía cómo sacarla de quicio y lo hacía con mucha frecuencia. Le parecía un hombre odioso; sobre todo, porque lo encontraba irresistible.

Se llevó las manos a la cabeza y maldijo su suerte. Se suponía que aquella noche iba a ser un festejo, la celebración de su victoria, pero el des tino le había jugado una mala pasada.

Decidida a luchar, se miró de nuevo en el espejo y pensó que a pesar de todo era un éxito y que en contraría la forma de solucionar los problemas. Pero primero, volvería al bar y no dedicaría ni una sola mirada al canalla de Trace.

Shaoran la estuvo observando y pensó que hacía un gran trabajo. Iba de un lado a otro, hablando con todos los periodistas y aprovechando cual quier oportunidad para resultar encantadora. Todo un cambio en comparación con sus habituales tra vesuras.

¿Cuántas veces habría visto una fotografía de Sakura, en situación comprometida, en las portadas de las revistas del corazón? Borracha, fuera de sí, en malas compañías, en una fiesta o en otra. Hacía cualquier cosa con tal de mantener la fama. Pero ahora se comportaba como una anfitriona per fecta, se hacía pasar por mujer adulta aunque el mundo entero supiera que seguía siendo una niña rebelde.

Pensó en la última relación que había mante nido, con el idiota de Kyo Souma. Su grupo mu sical podía estar en el número uno de las listas de ventas, pero él era un descerebrado. De hecho, le interesaba más la prensa que a la propia Sakura. Y los habían echado tantas veces de locales de Tokyo que había perdido la cuenta.

Sin embargo, había algo peor. Shaoran sospechaba que Sakura era una mujer inteligente y brillante, que estaba desaprovechando su vida únicamente por molestar a su padre. Conocía bien el negocio hos telero; incluso el Star Sky tenía potencial para conver tirse en un hotel de primera categoría. Pero no. Ella prefería provocar a hacer buenos negocios, y su comportamiento le salía muy caro. Sólo esperaba que recapacitara y que le hiciera caso.

Dejó su copa vacía en la barra del bar. Todavía tenía que llevar el equipaje a la habitación y aco modarse; casi eran las dos de la madrugada y el lo cal se había empezado a vaciar.

Sakura parecía tan fresca y despejada como horas antes, lo que resultaba sorprendente. La presentación del hotel era un acto muy importante y no du daba que estaría nerviosa, pero no se le notaba.

Fuera como fuera, decidió no molestarla. Dejaría que descansara un poco. Le vendría bien, al igual que a él. Además, el día siguiente iba a resultar de lo más interesante.

Sakura estaba agotada, pero mantuvo el tipo. Se abrió paso entre el grupo de periodistas, bastante más menguado que antes, e intentó localizar a Meiling.

Su empleada se encontraba junto a las puertas de cristal, charlando con Yue, su novio. Al verlos juntos, sonrió. Se habían conocido unas semanas antes, allí mismo, en el Star Sky; Yue dirigía los traba jos de carpintería de algunas de las suites, y se podía decir que lo suyo había sido un verdadero fle chazo. Sospechaba que Meiling se había enamorado de él.

Al menos, alguien era feliz.

Echo un vistazo a su alrededor, pero no pudo ver a Shaoran por ninguna parte. Supuso que se ha bría retirado mientras ella trabajaba y que estaría en su habitación, durmiendo.

Pensó que podía haberle dado uno de los áti cos. El hotel todavía no estaba abierto al público y no le habría costado nada, pero había preferido darle una habitación normal, sin excesivos lujos. En su opinión, no merecía otra cosa.

En cambio, ella se había reservado una de las mejores suites del hotel, la Gaultier, y estaba de seando retirarse. Pero todavía le quedaba media hora de trabajo, el tiempo necesario para acompa ñar a los últimos periodistas a tomar un taxi en la calle Shogun. Después, subiría y dormiría de un ti rón. Hasta las seis de la mañana.

Para ser la habitación de un hotel de Tokyo, era enorme. La decoración no era estilo art decó, sino asiática, con escenas orientales en los cuadros de las paredes y una enorme cama con un edredón de color rojo intenso. Todo resultaba tan elegante que Shaorna suspiró.

Mientras deshacía la maleta, observó la habita ción con más detenimiento. Tenía un jacuzzi gigan tesco, una ducha de lujo, un moderno equipo de vídeo y televisión e incluso una selección de pelí culas para adultos. No pudo evitar una carcajada cuando abrió el cajón de la mesita de noche y vio el ejemplar del _Kamasutra_ y varios tipos de acei tes lubricantes. Además, en el armario del cuarto de baño había una caja de condones. Era evidente que aquella habitación estaba exclusivamente pen sada para el amor.

Se acercó a la ventana y corrió la cortina. La ciu dad, brillante y luminosa, apareció ante él. Se pre guntó qué habría sido de su vida si hubiera optado por ser abogado en lugar de trabajar en el negocio de su padre. No había tenido elección; su destino estaba escrito, probablemente desde el día en que nació. Ganaba mucho dinero, podía viajar por todo el mundo y tenía más prestigio del que se pudiera desear. Y sin embargo, no era feliz.

Volvió a pensar en el trabajo que tenía por de lante y se dijo que aquello era una farsa, una sim ple pelea familiar entre padre e hija. Ninguno de los dos tenía intención de cambiar, así que estaba convencido de que el intento por solucionar las cosas sería una soberana pérdida de tiempo. El ho tel estaría en la cresta de la ola durante una tempo rada, pero su fama se apagaría y acabaría, conver tido en un garito para buscavidas de Hokaido y parejas de recién casados de Tomoeda.

Si tenía suerte, Sakura no perdería todo el dinero que había invertido. E incluso si él se equivocaba y el Star Sky lograba mantenerse como hotel de lujo, Fujitaka mantendría la amenaza de dejarla sin su herencia. Shaoran no había conocido a dos personas más obstinadas en toda su vida.

En cualquiera de los casos, le pagaban por hacer un trabajo y ésa debía ser su única preocupación. Ni las tendencias dictatoriales de Fujitaka ni el circo de la vida de Sakura eran asunto suyo. Y en cuanto a la indudable excitación que le provocaba aquella mujer, lo mejor que podía hacer era olvi darlo.

Era un hombre adulto. Hacía mucho tiempo que no se dejaba dominar por sus impulsos sexuales, y desde luego no pensaba hacer una excepción con Sakura. Además, la historia no era precisamente nueva; ella siempre había sido una tentación.

Nunca habían hablado sobre lo sucedido aque lla noche, durante la fiesta de celebración del deci moséptimo cumpleaños de Sakura, en el hotel Emperator. Ella había bebido bastante, como siempre, y le pidió que subiera a su suite privada. Era tarde, él también había tomado demasiado champán y no estaba preparado para lo que iba a suceder.

Le dijo que quería acostarse con él, que lo de seaba, que lo quería, y Shaoran tuvo que hacer un es fuerzo sobrehumano para rechazarla.

Ella no lo había perdonado.

Lamentablemente, no tenían más remedio que trabajar juntos. Habían pasado diez años desde en tonces, pero las repercusiones no se habían apa gado en absoluto. Cada vez que coincidían en una reunión, cada vez que hablaban por teléfono, cada vez que se encontraban en un acto social y recono cía sus ojos, pagaba el precio de haberla recha zado.

Volvió a cerrar las cortinas y se dirigió al cuarto de baño. Necesitaba dormir.

Sakura se acostó finalmente a las tres y media de la madrugada. Estaba tan cansada que pensó que se quedaría dormida en cuanto apoyara la cabeza en la almohada.

Pero se equivocó. A las cuatro, seguía dándole vueltas a la cabeza. Y no pensaba en su padre ni en la posibilidad de perder la herencia, sino en Shaoran, en la perspectiva de tenerlo allí toda una semana. Siete días seguidos.

¿Cómo diablos iba a sobrevivir a esa experiencia?


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

Por fin, se hizo de día. Shaoran lamentó no poder llamar al servicio de habitaciones, pero se alegró al ver que había una cafetera en la habitación. Deci dió esperar hasta las siete para llamar a Sakura, y como no sabía el número de su suite, la llamó al teléfono móvil. Por su voz, parecía más cansada y resacosa que él.

—¿Qué quieres, Shaoran?

—Desayunar.

—Muy bien. ¿Cuándo?

—¿Te parece bien dentro de media hora?

—De acuerdo. Nos veremos en la cafetería de los empleados. Está en el segundo piso.

—Perfecto.

Él cortó la comunicación y encendió el ordena dor portátil. Comprobó el correo electrónico y contestó algunos mensajes. Su secretaria, Rika, sabía que iba a pasar una semana en el hotel y había cancelado todas sus reuniones y citas. Como Shaoran trabajaba exclusivamente para la corporación Kinomoto, Fujitaka no había sentido ningún reparo en ordenarle que lo dejara todo y se alojara en el Star Sky, aunque tenía una casa en Tomoeda. A Shaoran le pareció excesivo que se empeñara en que dedicar una semana entera a ese asunto, pero Kinomoto era el jefe y firmaba sus cheques.

Una semana con Sakura. La perspectiva no podía ser peor. Convencerla para que se atuviera a los planes de su padre iba a resultar muy difícil, pero no tanto como sobrevivir a su cercanía constante. Lo incomodaba tanto que consideró la posibilidad de llamar a Kasumi. Era magnífica. Atractiva, inteli gente y una abogada muy capaz. Se habían cono cido seis meses antes y habían salido un par de ve ces. Además, le gustaba su risa.

Abrió su maletín con intención de abrir la agenda, pero no lo hizo. Sería mejor que bajara a desayunar.

Se pasó una mano por el pelo y salió de la habi tación.

Iba a desayunar con Sakura. Bonita manera de empezar el día.

_MEMORANDO_

_A: Servicio de habitaciones y empleados de co cina_

_De: Meiling Wong, gerente del hotel Star Sky _

_Fecha: Sábado_

_Asunto: Shaoran Li, habitación 9006 _

_¡Más café! Comprobad a mediodía y a las tres que tenga suficiente. Mantened bien surtido el frigorífico, con vodka, fruta fresca y agua con gas._

_¡Es muy importante!_

Sakura tomó un sorbo de café y comprobó la hora. Shaoran llegaba tarde.

Había pocas personas en la cafetería, aunque el número de empleados aumentaba día a día. Se acercaba la fecha de la inauguración oficial y te nían que concluir los preparativos y la formación de los empleados, desde los botones hasta las per sonas encargadas del cuidado de animales domés ticos.

Ni siquiera recordaba cuántas inauguraciones de hoteles había vivido. Era la peor época en un hotel, llena de trabajo, de preocupaciones y de un mon tón de pequeños detalles por solucionar. Afortuna damente, las primeras críticas no llegarían hasta un mes más tarde, después de la apertura al público; pero a pesar de ello, Sakura quería que todo estu viera perfecto.

Meiling había estado fabulosa en su papel de ge rente. Sin embargo, el acierto con la plantilla se de bía casi exclusivamente a Tomoyo Daidouji, jefa de perso nal y la amiga más antigua de Sakura.

Tomoyo era hija de Hajime Daidouji, quien había traba jado en el Emperator durante casi veinte años. Sakura y Tomoyo tenían más o menos la misma edad y su amistad, forjada en la infancia, se había mante nido y profundizado con el transcurso del tiempo. Ella y la antigua niñera de las dos, Thoru Honda, eran las personas que mejor la cono cían. Habían estado a su lado en los buenos y en los malos tiempos, y sin su apoyo no habría sabido qué hacer.

Shaoran entró en ese momento y Sakura pensó que era increíblemente atractivo, impresionante. No le parecía justo. De anchos hombros, estrechas cade ras y duro estómago, su pelo era castaño, aunque demasiado revuelto en su opinión, como si se acabara de levantar.

Sin embargo, su cara era lo peor de todo. Per fecta. Ojos marrones, muy expresivos, capaces de comunicar cualquier emoción o de resultar fríos como el hielo. Una nariz recta y fina. Y una boca de maravillosos labios que lo convertían en el ser más apetecible de la Tierra cuando sonreía.

Por desgracia, le parecía un cretino.

—¿Qué estamos haciendo aquí? —preguntó él, de pie con su traje oscuro y su corbata azul.

—Desayunar, por supuesto.

—¿Desayunar? Pues yo no veo comida por nin guna parte...

Ella suspiró y se levantó. Efectivamente, no ha bía pedido nada de comer.

—Está bien, sígueme.

Shaoran la siguió al bar. Tenían de todo, desde bo llería a tortilla. Los empleados podían aprovechar el lugar para descansar durante sus ratos libres o para mantener reuniones. Y por la noche, cuando abriera el Amuse Bouche, el restaurante del hotel, el chef se aseguraría de que la cafetería estuviera bien surtida de alimentos.

Sakura tomó una bandeja y eligió un yogur, una ensalada de fruta y un zumo de naranja. Shaoran optó por un cruasán, unos huevos revueltos, café y me lón.

Regresaron a la mesa y durante unos minutos no hicieron nada salvo comer. Sakura no dejaba de mirar la boca de su acompañante, incapaz de resis tirse a la tentación de admirarla. Pero Shaoran no la miraba.

—Bueno, ¿a qué viene todo este asunto? ¿Por qué se empeña Fujitaka en ser tan estúpido?

—Bonita manera de hablar de tu padre.

—Te aseguro que intentaba ser amable.

Shaoran frunció el ceño.

—Está molesto porque no le haces caso —ex plicó—. ¿Qué otra opción tenía?

—Yo diría que desheredarme es una opción ex cesiva.

—¿Y qué habrías hecho tú en su caso?

—Darme una oportunidad. Conceder una opor tunidad al Star Sky.

—Sakura, has convertido este lugar en un burdel —dijo, mientras dejaba el tenedor en el plato—. Si gues siendo una Kinomoto, y tu padre se ha pasado toda la vida intentando que su apellido signi fique algo.

—No es un burdel, por Dios...Tú ya has tenido ocasión de comprobarlo. Es un hotel de primera categoría, mejor que la mayoría de los hoteles de mi padre, y me siento muy orgullosa de él.

—Ya, pero el elemento central de tu estableci miento son los vibradores.

Ella suspiró.

—Ese comentario no me habría extrañado en Touya, pero en ti... El elemento central del hotel Star Sky es la pasión. Ambos sabemos que eso es lo que buscan las parejas cuando vienen a Tokyo. Quieren aventura, quieren sentirse cosmopoli tas, exóticos. Yo voy a darles lo que desean.

—Vibradores.

—Sí, y muchas otras cosas que usan las personas adultas. Mira, todas las boutiques de hotel usan re cursos efectistas. El hotel Musa juega con elementos románticos. El Library, con la literatura; incluida la erótica... es algo común. Así que el Star Sky se dedicará a ofrecer un aspecto que gusta a todo el mundo.

—Tú misma lo has dicho, Sakura, eso es simple efectismo. Algo impropio de los hoteles Kinomoto.

—Hablas como si fueran el colmo de la elegan cia, cuando sólo son sitios mortalmente aburridos. Echa un vistazo a las estadísticas, Shaoran. Sabes tan bien como yo que la edad media de un cliente de la cadena es de cincuenta años.

—Es cierto, y entiendo que prefieras una clien tela más joven. Pero sin sordidez.

—¿Sordidez? —preguntó, intentando controlar su enfado—. No hay nada sórdido en este hotel.

—¿Lo dices en serio?

Sakura se levantó. Tenía miedo de perder los es tribos.

—Discúlpame, pero tengo cosas que hacer. Me voy.

—Te acompañaré.

—No.

—Sakura, no te vas a librar de mí. Voy a que darme una semana. Tendrás que acostumbrarte a la idea.

—Muy bien. En tal caso, nos veremos más tarde.

—Me gustaría que me enseñaras el sitio. Quiero verlo todo.

—Estoy segura de ello —dijo—. Te llamaré a me diodía.

—Bien.

—Bien —repitió.

Sakura tomó su bandeja y se dirigió a la salida, preguntándose qué había hecho para merecer se mejante pesadilla.

Mientras caminaba, supo que Shaoran la estaba ad mirando. Sólo esperaba que se atragantara con el cruasán.

Shaoran la observó mientras se alejaba. Concreta mente, admiró su espléndido trasero. Aquella ma ñana llevaba unos pantalones negros que le senta ban maravillosamente, y una blusa roja que parecía acariciar sus senos.

Intentó convencerse de que podía sobrevivir a aquel trabajo. A fin de cuentas era un profesional. Estaba acostumbrado a tratar con los hombres de negocios más duros del mundo, y una joven de personalidad más o menos atrayente no lo aparta ría de sus propósitos.

Lograría que cambiara de actitud. Se las arregla ría para que asumiera sus responsabilidades. O mo riría en el intento.

Sakura colgó el teléfono y miró el calendario de su mesa. A las tres tenía la entrevista para contratar al barman, y a las cuatro y cuarto, con el contable. Sakur quería que Shaoran estuviera presente en la se gunda reunión, para que tuviera una idea más clara del proyecto.

Ya había reservado mesa para dos en el Amuse Bouche, pero eso sería a las nueve de la noche, así que decidió que sería mejor que le enseñara el ho tel antes de las tres.

Llamó al departamento de masajes y preguntó:

—Chiharu, ¿podrías darme un masaje esta tarde, a las siete?

—Claro. ¿De qué clase?

—De la que quieras. Tengo intención de probar las todas.

—¿De cuánto tiempo dispones?

—De una hora.

—Está bien, te esperaré.

—Gracias.

Chiharu había sido todo un fichaje. Había traba jado durante muchos años en el Red Haven, de Ginza, y estaba decidida a convertir las salas de masajes y el gimnasio del Star Sky en el mejor de la ciudad. Habían contratado a cinco masajistas, y todo el equipo, excepto el de la sauna, ya se encon traba en funcionamiento.

La necesidad de probarlo todo era uno de los mejores aspectos de su trabajo. El hotel Star Sky no ofrecía nada que ella no probara antes, incluidos todos los platos del restaurante. Haría cualquier cosa por asegurarse de que el servicio era per fecto, y no precisamente porque Shaoran la estuviera observando. Eso le daba igual. Lo hacía por orgullo, por profesionalidad.

Suspiró, volvió a descolgar el auricular y lo llamó por teléfono. Él contestó con brusquedad, como si hubiera interrumpido algo importante.

—¿Estás preparado? —preguntó ella.

—Por supuesto. Nos veremos en el vestíbulo dentro de cinco minutos.

Shaoran colgó entonces, sin molestarse en despe dirse. Sakura intentó tranquilizarse y se preguntó cómo era posible que se sintiera tan atraída por aquel hombre. Era una especie de reflejo pauloviano; cada vez que lo veía, deseaba acostarse con él. Y hacía que se sintiera completamente estúpida.

Pero no quería hacerse ilusiones con Shaoran. Ni en ese momento ni en ningún otro. Había demasia dos recuerdos entre ellos, demasiadas historias. De bía concentrarse en el hecho de que la había re chazado, de que le había partido el corazón.

Apagó el ordenador y salió al pasillo. Mientras caminaba, se dijo que era una mujer segura, firme y fría como un témpano. Sólo se trataba de enseñarle el hotel, y cuando lo hubiera visto, sabría que no había nada sórdido en él. Después se lo contaría a su padre y todo iría bien. Tenía que salir bien.

Tomó el ascensor, salió al llegar al vestíbulo y lo vio enseguida. Estaba mirando los cuadros de las paredes, con las manos en los bolsillos y aspecto relajado. Tal vez lo odiara, pero no podía negar que aquella combinación de atractivo, estilo y belleza era su talón de Aquiles.

Tomó aliento y se acercó.

—He pensado que podemos empezar por el úl timo piso e ir bajando.

Sin esperar respuesta, lo llevó de vuelta al ascen sor e introdujo su tarjeta electrónica en la ranura para subir a los últimos pisos, de acceso limitado.

Cuando las puertas se cerraron, el único sonido que se oyó fue la suave música de fondo. Sakura in tentó concentrarse en la canción, de Maaya Sakamoto, en lugar de mirar a su acompañante. Los escasos segundos del trayecto se le hicieron interminables, sobre todo cuando notó que la estaba mirando en el reflejo del espejo.

Al llegar a su destino, ella suspiró y salieron.

—Éste es el jardín —lo informó—. Casi todo lo que ves son flores y plantas decorativas, pero tam bién tenemos verduras que usamos en el restau rante.

shaoran lo observó todo con verdadero interés, sorprendido por el tamaño del jardín y por la exu berancia. Era un lugar precioso y muy tranquilo, con bancos para sentarse y fuentes.

No era la primera vez que Shaoran estaba en aquel edificio. Sakura se había gastado gran parte de su he rencia en la adquisición, y no se podía negar que había hecho un magnífico trabajo al convertir una vieja y destartalada torre de oficinas, con una cafetería y una tintorería, en un hotel de lujo.

—En invierno, todo esto se convierte en inver nadero y los clientes pueden subir y relajarse — dijo, señalando el techo corredizo—. La piscina, que te enseñaré ahora mismo, tiene el mismo tipo de techo. Lo cerraremos cuando haga mal tiempo, pero naturalmente se abrirá en primavera y ve rano.

Él la siguió hasta la piscina, de tamaño olímpico. El fondo era de color gris y tenía escalerillas de me tal y paredes blancas. Junto a la piscina había un jacuzzi de buen tamaño, así como tumbonas y mesas blancas. En el extremo opuesto divisó un bar. No había ningún empleado en él, pero ya estaba com pletamente surtido.

Sakura lo llevó hacia dos puertas que se encon traban junto al bar y sacó unas llaves.

—Aquí están los vestuarios.

El movimiento de las caderas de Sakura le llamó tanto la atención que Shaoran la admiró. Le gustaba más cuando llevaba falda, pero a Sakura le quedaba bien cualquier cosa. Tenía un cuerpo perfecto, y se sentía irremediablemente atraído por ella por mu cho que le disgustara.

Hizo un esfuerzo por dejar de mirarla y por re sistirse a la tentación. No tenía sentido que per diera el tiempo contemplando su trasero, ni nin guna otra parte de su anatomía. Sakura era un trabajo, nada más. Y ya resultaba bastante compli cado cuando iba vestida.

Sakura abrió el vestuario de caballeros y él la siguió al interior del pequeño pero bien pensado lugar.

—¿Tienen gimnasio? —preguntó él.

—Sí, en el cuarto piso —respondió, asintiendo—. Te lo enseñaré más tarde.

—Magnífico.

—Lo único que queda por ver en este piso es la biblioteca. Está aquí mismo.

Ella lo llevó a una sala muy elegante con el mismo techo semitransparente que la zona de la piscina. Pero la decoración era tan distinta, y tan agradable, que se llevó una nueva sorpresa. La pa red que los separaba de los vestuarios tenía una enorme chimenea en la que parecía arder un fuego de verdad. Había sillones de color crema, mesas de lectura y estanterías que llegaban al techo, además de una moqueta indiscutiblemente elegante. El bar que había visto minutos antes tenía un segundo ac ceso desde la biblioteca, aunque estaba separado por una puerta.

—Es para evitar ruidos molestos —dijo ella—. Éste es un lugar muy tranquilo, y la instalación está pensada para que cada una de las zonas tenga el ambiente adecuado.

Shaoran asintió.

—¿Para qué? ¿Pretendes que la gente venga aquí a hacer el amor mientras asiste a lecturas poéticas?

Sakura apretó los dientes.

—Sí, por supuesto. Pensábamos llamarla La Ha bitación de las Orgías, pero Biblioteca nos pareció menos sórdido —se burló.

Entraron de nuevo en el ascensor, y Sakura pulsó el botón del piso diecinueve con más fuerza de la necesaria.

Shaoran se apoyó con total tranquilidad en una de las paredes del habitáculo y notó la tensión en los hombros de la mujer. Ni el caro traje que había ele gido podía ocultar su frustración. Pero ella le gus taba así, a la defensiva. De ese modo era más fácil de controlar. Cuando estaba enfadada, cometía errores. Y por otra parte, adoraba aquella mirada de ira.

Habría dado cualquier cosa por saber lo que ocultaban aquellos ojos, tan verdes e intensos que todo el mundo pensaba que usaba lentillas de co lor. Eran unos ojos enormemente expresivos, de largas pestañas, cuya belleza aumentaba cuando la pasión o el dolor los iluminaban.

Más de una vez se había sentido hipnotizado por ellos. Incluso si Sakura no era capaz de encon trar las palabras adecuadas para responderle, sus ojos bastaban para volverlo loco.

Pero no estaba dispuesto a dejarse engatusar por su mirada. De lo contrario, corría el riesgo de convertirse en piedra.

El ascensor se detuvo y salieron al corredor.

—Aquí están los áticos —dijo ella.

—¿Cuánto cuestan?

—Quinientos dólares por noche.

—¿Y el resto de las suites?

—Doscientos cincuenta.

Shaoran pensó que eran precios adecuados para Tokyo y deseó ver el interior, pero no tuvo que esperar demasiado.

Sakura abrió la puerta de uno de los áticos y lo acompañó al interior. Al pasar, él notó su perfume y le extrañó que todavía usara Samsara, como diez años antes. Pensaba que aquel aroma se había per dido en el pasado, junto con su inocencia.

Intentó concentrarse en el salón de la suite, tan grande como cabía esperar en un hotel de lujo. Los suelos eran de mármol y las paredes estaban deco radas con cuadros originales de Warhol.

—Esta suite en concreto tiene trescientos me tros cuadrados, con dos dormitorios, tres cuartos de baño, mayordomo, secretaria y servicios de limu sina. La diseñó Jean Paul Gaultier —explicó—. En cuanto al resto de los áticos, su diseño es de Stella McCartney, Donatella Versace, Zang Toi y Vivienne Westwood. La suite nupcial es de Vera Wang.

—Vaya, menuda lista...

—Todos son grandes profesionales, no hay duda. Están invitados a la inauguración oficial y ha remos una sesión de fotografías. Por cierto, la se mana que viene vendrán los periodistas de _CQ_.

—Pareces decidida a llenar el hotel de famo sos...

—Atraen a la prensa.

—Pero no dejan dinero.

—Al principio no, pero luego lo harán. Gastarán toneladas de dinero en el hotel porque querrán es tar a la última y alojarse en el lugar de moda. Nos encargaremos de que el Star Skay esté lleno de hom bres y mujeres atractivos. Es lo mejor para llamar la atención de la gente.

—Pero tu hotel no ofrece nada que no puedan conseguir en cualquier otro hotel...

—No saques conclusiones apresuradas. Espera a verlo todo.

—¿Es que crees que no he visto nunca un vibra dor? Vamos, Sakura, no insistas. No conseguirás con vencerme.

—En ese caso, ¿por qué no te marchas? Vete y dile a Fujitaka que soy una mala hija que no me rece ni un penique.

Shaoran sonrió de un modo tan provocador que ella quiso gritar, y dijo:

—Eso sería demasiado fácil.

ACLARACIONES:

1.- LOS PERSONAJES E HISTORIAS NO SON MIOS.

2.- LOS PERSONAJES LOS TOME DE CCS DE CLAMP

3.- HISTORIA Y TITULO SON DE LEIGH JO.

4.- HICE ESTE "PROYECTO" POR HOBBIE SIMPLEMENTE PORQUE ME GUSTO LA HISTORIA NADA QUE VER CON FINES DIFERENTES COMO PLAGIO NI NADA POR EL ESTILO.

5.- SEGUIRE CON LA HISTORIA HASTA FINAL SIN IMPORTAR LOS COMENTARIOS O CRITICAS.

6.- SI QUIEREN ACLAACIONES MAS A FONDO ME MANDAN UN EMAIL QUE SE ENCUENTRA EN MI PROFILE.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

Shaoran se dirigió a la ventana y contempló la vista la ciudad, absolutamente impresionante. Des pués, se giró y miró a su alrededor.

El color dominante era el pastel, con toques ro jos y negros. La atención que habían prestado a los detalles se notaba desde las cortinas de seda a las molduras. Era evidente que no habían reparado en gastos. Era el típico sitio destinado a conseguir que los ricos se sintieran privilegiados y que sirviera para todos los gustos. De hecho, le recordó un poco al hotel Burj Al Arab de Dubai. Sakura apun taba alto.

—Veamos el resto.

Trace se acercó a ella, pero Sakura se alejó y a él lo alegró que lo hiciera; la energía que destilaba aquella mujer era puramente sexual.

Por un momento, deseó poner fin de una vez a la tortura, olvidar el trabajo y hacerle el amor allí mismo. Y todavía fue peor cuando Sakura lo acom pañó al dormitorio, le enseñó la gigantesca cama adoselada y pasó una mano, de largos dedos y uñas perfectamente cuidadas, por uno de los pos tes.

—Tanto la ropa de cama como la propia cama se han hecho especialmente para nosotros. Las sá banas son de algodón egipcio, como las del resto del hotel.

—Nada barato, desde luego.

—Pero merece la pena.

Shaoran se fijó en el resto de la decoración, igual mente impresionante. También pudo ver una pan talla, extraplana y semioculta.

—¿Es de plasma?

—La mejor del mercado —respondió ella—. Desde ahí se pueden controlar todos los sistemas de la suite. La temperatura, las cortinas, el equipo de so nido, la televisión...

Sakura pulsó un botón y las cortinas se abrieron automáticamente, dejando ver otra cristalera que ocupaba toda la pared.

—¿Y dónde está el sexo? —preguntó él.

—En todas partes —respondió ella, apuntando hacia el armario de la esquina—. Hay películas, li bros, cámaras, preservativos de todas las clases... cualquier cosa que una pareja aventurera pueda desear.

Shaoran no tardó en darse cuenta. Además de lo que ya había mencionado, también ofrecían cuer das de seda, esposas, correas de cuero e incluso fustas de montar. Y eso sólo era lo que se veía a simple vista.

—Por supuesto que todos los accesorios ínti mos son regalos del hotel. Cosas para que los clientes se acuerden del Star Sky cuando vuelvan a casa.

Él hizo un esfuerzo por mantener una conver sación normal. Sin embargo, no dejaba de pensar en las esposas y en la tentación de ponérselas a Sakura y de disfrutar de su cuerpo en la enorme cama.

Sakura pasó una mano por la puerta del armario y luego se la llevó a la garganta. Shaoran contempló sus labios entreabiertos, sus mejillas ligeramente sonrosadas. Era desesperante. Aunque no tanto como el intenso deseo de sus ojos verdes.

Sakura sintió una punzada en el corazón. Quiso apartarse, alejarse del escrutinio y del calor de la mirada de Shaoran, pero no pudo. No fue capaz de mover un solo músculo. Lo que acababa de reco nocer en él bastaba para borrar todo lo sucedido durante los diez últimos años.

La deseaba. Era tan evidente, tan obvio, que nin guna negativa la habría convencido de lo contra rio.

Una sucesión de imágenes la asaltó mientras cre cía la extraña conexión entre ellos: el rostro apasio nado de Shaoran al penetrarla, el contacto de sus la bios cuando se inclinaba para juguetear con sus pezones, su forma de hacerle el amor.

Sabía que su reacción era irracional, pero no po día evitarlo. Aunque había tenido muchos amantes en los diez años transcurridos desde el fiasco con Shaoran, ninguno de ellos le había parecido tan inte resante como sus ensoñaciones con él. No es que no se divirtiera. Lo hacía. Pero siempre faltaba algo; siempre se producía un cortocircuito en su cere bro.

Lo más inteligente que podía hacer para matar al fantasma era empujarlo a la cama en ese mismo ins tante, quitarle la ropa y hacerlo suyo. Creía que no existía ni la más remota posibilidad de que Shaoran es tuviera a la altura de sus desquiciados sueños. Y des pués, sería libre.

Justo entonces, Shaoran dio un paso. Sólo uno. Pero fue suficiente para que Sakura reaccionara y re cobrara el sentido.

Sus deseos tendrían que esperar.

—El cuarto de baño también está diseñado para parejas —comentó, haciendo un esfuerzo por pa recer tranquila.

Shaoran tardó unos segundos en seguirla, así que tuvo tiempo de relajarse del todo.

—Es muy grande... —dijo él, mientras contem plaba la bañera.

—Claro, está pensada para cuatro adultos. Ade más, los servicios tienen sistema de televisión y de sonido separados del resto, así como total acceso a la iluminación y un intercomunicador —declaró—. También hay sauna independiente, calefacción por inducción e incluso toallas calentadas a tempera tura corporal.

—Vaya, ¿las toallas no tienen aceites? —se burló.

—En tu caso podemos hacer una excepción — respondió con una sonrisa.

—Muy gracioso.

Ella abrió un armarito que estaba lleno de botecitos de color negro y rosa.

—Como ves, hay todo tipo de jabones, champús, lociones y por supuesto aceites. Los prepara una pequeña empresa de Tomoeda que trabaja ex clusivamente con nosotros.

—Has pensado en todo.

—Seguro que se me ha pasado algo por alto. Pero si es así, no será por mucho tiempo.

Él pasó los dedos por la superficie de mármol de los lavabos dobles.

—Está bien, admito que ya no soporto la curio sidad —dijo él—. ¿A qué viene todo esto? ¿Por qué te ha dado por abrir un hotel especializado en sexo? Debías de saber que a tu padre le disgusta ría.

Sakura se alegró de que lo preguntara. Sabía cómo responder.

—Lo hice porque había un hueco que necesi taba ser llenado.

—¿Cómo? —preguntó, sonriendo.

—No me refiero a ese tipo de huecos. He hecho mis deberes, Shaoran. No hay nada en Tokyo que se parezca al Star Sky. Nada en absoluto.

—¿Ni siquiera en en los alrededores de la Torre de Tokyo?

—Tu insistencia en contemplar este hotel como si fuera un prostíbulo resulta de lo más inquietante. Tal vez deberías consultarlo con tu psicólogo —le recomendó.

Él rió.

—Dudo que sea la única persona de Tokyo que crea que un hotel específicamente dedicado al sexo es algo... escabroso.

—No lo eres, sin duda. Formas parte de un grupo de gente mal informada que aún no sabe que nos dedicamos al placer. A un placer mutuo y puramente lúdico por todas las partes.

—¿Con el _Kamasutra_ en la mesita de noche? ¿Con cámaras y todo tipo de complementos sexuales? Vamos, Sakura, no me digas que no pa rece un simple prostíbulo de lujo. Darás que ha blar a la prensa sensacionalista durante muchos años.

—¿Acaso eso es malo para el negocio? ¿Desde cuándo?

—No es necesariamente malo para los nego cios, pero lo es si se trata de un negocio de los Kinomoto.

—Los Kinomoto nos dedicamos a ganar dinero y tengo intención de ganar mucho. Tú conoces bien a mi padre y sabes que, en el fondo, eso es lo único que le interesa.

Shaoran negó con la cabeza.

—¿Cómo puedes ser tan inocente? Si esto hu biera sido idea de Touya, lo habría entendido. No es tan estúpido como para molestar a Fujitaka hasta extremos como los tuyos, pero toma decisiones francamente alocadas.

—Esto sí que es nuevo. No puedo creerlo —dijo ella, apoyándose en la puerta—. ¿Tú, hablando mal de mi hermano? Pensaba que os llevabais maravi llosamente bien, que erais uña y carne.

—Touya es un chico bastante decente.

—Es un idiota de primera categoría. Si mi padre le ordena que salte, él se limita a preguntar cuánto.

—Sencillamente es consciente de lo que se juega. Escucha a Fujitaka y procura no salir diaria mente en las revistas del corazón.

—Ah, el gran Touya, el niño mimado de mi papá. ¿Sabes lo que me confesó un día? ¿Sabes lo que pretende hacer con su herencia?

—No, no lo sé.

—Invertirlo todo en las empresas Kinomoto.

—Tu hermano no es tonto.

—Si todo consiste en ganar dinero... Entonces, supongo que no lo es.

—¿Qué pretendes insinuar? ¿Qué piensas hacer tú con tu parte de la herencia?

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—Da igual, no lo entenderías.

—¿No?

—No, nunca.

Shaoran dio un paso hacia ella.

—Intenta explicármelo.

Ella salió del cuarto de baño; no quería seguir ju gando a aquel juego. Shaoran le acababa de demostrar que lo único que le importaba en la vida era el di nero y que no le importaba esclavizarse a Fujitaka Kinomoto, ni hacer daño a quien fuera necesario, con tal de conseguirlo.

—Creo que podemos dejar el resto de las suites para otro momento —declaró mientras cruzaba el salón—. Te enseñaré el gimnasio, y después, las sa las de masajes.

—Muy bien —dijo, evidentemente frustrado—. Pero preferiría ver los libros, si no te importa.

—¿Es que no has tenido bastante con el de la mesita de noche? —preguntó en tono de burla.

Él la miró durante un segundo y negó con la ca beza antes de entrar en el ascensor.

Esta vez, Sakura se mantuvo alejada de él. No que ría que se repitiera la situación del dormitorio. Ne cesitaba un plan para resistirse a la tentación, pero también para superar las barreras de Shaoran y ga narse su confianza; lo necesitaba como aliado. Por desgracia, era incapaz de controlarse en lo tocante a él. Hablaba sin pensar y lo atacaba para evitar que la atacara a su vez. Una vieja historia que ya te nía diez años.

—¿Vienes?

Shaoran estaba en el exterior. El ascensor ya había llegado a su destino y él había salido del comparti miento, pero ella estaba tan absorta en sus pensa mientos que no se había dado cuenta.

Asintió y lo llevó al gimnasio. Tenía cintas para correr, varios bancos de pesas, bicicletas estáticas y muchos instrumentos más. Ya habían contratado a dos entrenadores profesionales y estaba inten tando localizar a dos más.

—Nos hemos asegurado de que el equipo y los entrenadores sean de primera calidad.

Shaoran paseó por el lugar y ella se preguntó qué crítica le haría. Había estado en todos los hoteles de la ciudad y sabía que el gimnasio del Star Sky era uno de los mejores. Como todo lo demás en el edi ficio.

—Tiene buen aspecto —dijo él.

—Vaya, gracias...

Él movió la cabeza en gesto negativo.

—No sé para qué crees que he venido, pero como ya te dije anoche, estoy aquí para ayudarte.

—Sí, por supuesto, lo que tú digas.

De nuevo, se dirigieron al ascensor. Esta vez se dirigieron a las salas de masajes, que ocupaban casi todo el piso. Sakura estaba muy orgullosa del resul tado final. Desde los colores de las paredes hasta el propio aire que respiraban, todo había sido dise ñado para que los clientes estuvieran tan cómodos como fuera posible. Naturalmente tenían salas de masajes de todos los estilos, pero también aromaterapia, terapia sensual y otras muchas y variadas ofertas.

—¿A qué huele? —preguntó él.

Shaoran olfateó el aire, extrañado, y Sakura se fijó en la pequeña arruga que se formaba entre sus cejas. Le pareció tan sensual que tuvo que resistirse al impulso de lamerla.

—¿Sakura?

—¿Qué?

—Te he preguntado a qué huele...

—Ah, a una mezcla de eucalipto y manzanilla. Es para la relajación.

—Comprendo —dijo, mientras contemplaba la cascada de agua que decoraba la zona de recepción.

—Es agua reciclada, pero se analiza todos los días, así que se podría beber tranquilamente —ex plicó.

—Si no te importa, prefiero beber otra cosa.

Chiharu Mihara entró en ese momento y sonrió a Sakura; pero al ver a Shaoran, su sonrisa cambió radi calmente. No era la primera vez que Sakura contem plaba una escena parecida. Shaoran era un hombre atractivo, y además poseía un tipo de carisma que volvía locas a la mayoría de las mujeres.

Muy pocas se resistían a sus encantos. Incluso ella misma, a pesar de todo, se sentía irresistible mente atraída por él. Ahora sólo tenía que encon trar la forma de aprovechar aquella atracción en beneficio propio.

Cuando los presentó, Chiharu dijo:

—sakura tiene una reunión esta tarde. ¿Por qué no aprovechas para pasarte por aquí? Te daré un buen masaje.

—Estoy segura de que Shaoran tendrá otras cosas que hacer —dijo Sakura.

Él sonrió.

—Tengo entendido que hay masajes para pare jas...

—Sí, claro —dijo Chiharu, mirándolos a los dos como si acabara de darse cuenta de algo—. Por su puesto...

—Es cierto. Tenemos masajes para parejas. Y otras muchas cosas —intervino Piper.

—¿Qué otras cosas?

Chiharu le dio un folleto. Mientras él le echaba un vistazo, ella miró a su jefa con intensidad.

Obviamente quería saber si mantenían algún tipo de relación íntima, así que Sakura negó con la cabeza. No tenía intención alguna de hablarle a los empleados sobre su relación con Shaoran. La única persona que estaba enterada era Tomoyo. Pero sólo co nocía algunos detalles.

—¿Masajes deportivos? —preguntó él—. ¿Qué es eso?

—Algo maravilloso —respondió Chiharu—. Si alguna zona de tu cuerpo te da problemas, díselo al masajista.

—Muy bien, vendré. ¿Te parece bien a las seis en punto?

Chiharu sonrió.

—Me parece perfecto. Te estaremos esperando.

Shaoran asintió y se volvió hacia Sakura.

—Así tendremos tiempo de terminar de ver el hotel y de reunimos con el contable —dijo.

Sakura se despidió de Chiharu y se alejó con él.

—Puedes ver el resto de la zona de masajes cuando vuelvas por la tarde. Pero ahora tengo que dejarte. Antes de ver al contable tengo que hacer la entrevista para contratar al camarero.

Él asintió y salieron al pasillo.

—¿Qué era eso de los masajes para parejas? — preguntó él.

—¿A qué te refieres? Lo dices como si fuera algo raro...

—En función de lo que entiendas por eso, hasta podría ser ilegal. ¿Ése es el motivo por el que no quieres que te den uno conmigo?

—No seas ridículo. Son masajes para amantes, no para personas que apenas se pueden tolerar —respondió—. Además, te aseguro que en este hotel no hacemos nada ilegal. Ni en la piscina, ni en el gimnasio ni desde luego en las salas de ma sajes.

—¿Por qué estás tan segura?

—Porque no soy la madame de un burdel.

—Entonces, ¿por qué te incomoda la posibili dad de darte un masaje conmigo? —insistió él.

Sakura se le acercó. Odiaba tener que alzar la ca beza para mirarlo a los ojos, pero era bastante más alto que ella.

—Vaya, vaya. Esto explica muchas cosas.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —preguntó él, arqueando una ceja.

—Los amantes son personas que se preocupan el uno del otro, que incluso quieren más al otro que a sí mismo. Tal vez deberías probarlo alguna vez, Shaoran, pero ése no es nuestro caso.

Shaoran dio un paso hacia ella, invadiendo su espa cio. Pero ella no retrocedió.

—¿Y tú, como sabes eso? —preguntó con iro nía—. No será por tu última conquista del mundo del rock, precisamente. He oído que tiene un enorme... micrófono.

Sakura apretó los puños a ambos lados del cuerpo.

—Que te den todos los masajes que quieras. Por mí, como si te los dan con una aguja. Haz lo que te dé la gana. A mí me da lo mismo.

—Si me marchara, me echarías de menos.

—Hazlo y así saldremos de dudas.

Él rió.

—Dios mío, eres todo un caso. Sabes cómo apa recer y desaparecer de las portadas de las revistas, pero eres incapaz de separar las revistas de tu forma de ser.

—Es evidente que no me conoces en absoluto.

sakura giró sobre sus talones y caminó al ascen sor. Todavía estaba abierto, así que sólo tuvo que entrar y pulsar un botón antes de que él tuviera ocasión de alcanzarla.

Cuando las puertas se cerraron, se apoyó en la pared. Ya no estaba tan segura de sobrevivir a aque lla semana.

Shaoran era su veneno, su peor pesadilla. Y sabía sacarla de quicio mejor que nadie. Incluso mejor que su padre.

Shaoran no llamó al ascensor. Se pasó una mano por el pelo y se maldijo por haberla tratado tan mal. Aquella mujer lo volvía loco. ¿A quién diablos intentaba engañar?

La conocía desde hacía demasiado tiempo como para tragarse la historia que le había con tado. Tal vez fuera capaz de engañar a los medios de comunicación, pero con él no tendría tanto éxito.

El hotel era un juego para ella, un puro y sim ple juego, una forma como otra cualquiera de molestar a su padre. Como sus amigos, las drogas, las fiestas alocadas, el ridículo espectáculo que daba día tras día. Estaba cansado de ver su foto grafía en la prensa del corazón y sabía que tenía capacidad para ser lo que quisiera, pero prefería la fama, la notoriedad. Era una mujer increíble mente bella, pero incapaz de liberarse de su pro pia imagen.

Sin embargo, no entendía por qué le importaba tanto el destino de Sakura. No entendía por qué se sentía obligado a pincharla, a intentar que reaccio nara. Por lo visto, sus instintos le estaban jugando una mala pasada.

La entrevista con el barman fue muy bien; aun que aún tenía que comprobar sus referencias, es taba segura de que Nakuru sería perfecta para el puesto.

Poco antes de las cuatro de la tarde ya se encon traba en su despacho, comprobando los documen tos que podían necesitar en la reunión con Shaoran. Tenía intención de dejar el asunto en manos del contable y marcharse.

Por suerte, su ayudante, Naoko, estaba tan bien informada del funcionamiento de la empresa que la presencia de Sakura era innecesaria. A Naoko le extrañó de todas formas que no quisiera asistir a la reunión, pero necesitaba salir de allí. Así que tomó el bolso y bajó al aparcamiento del hotel. No sabía adonde ir. A cualquier parte. A cualquier lugar donde Shaoran no estuviera.

Miró las dos limusinas de la empresa y pensó que podía ir a ver a los Himura, o a Mai, o al aeropuerto.

Por supuesto, tendría que volver en algún momento. Aunque quisiera desaparecer, faltaba poco tiempo para la inauguración oficial del hotel y no podía pasar demasiado tiempo fuera. El simple he cho de pensar en el trabajo que tenía por delante bastaba para que se pusiera al borde de un ataque de pánico.

Sin embargo, un ataque de pánico habría sido bastante mejor que lo que sentía en ese momento.

El chófer esperaba a cierta distancia. Al verlo, se dijo que una vez más había permitido que Shaoran le ganara la partida y estuvo a punto de girar en re dondo y asistir finalmente a la reunión.

Ya había decidido marcharse cuando oyó un so nido que la detuvo. Un maullido.

El aparcamiento estaba oscuro y no sabía de dónde procedía, pero indiscutiblemente se trataba de un gato, y con toda seguridad, de un cachorrito.

Se estremeció. Los animales eran su debilidad, y aunque donaba sumas ingentes de dinero a organi zaciones ecologistas y albergues para animales, se pasaba la vida recogiendo a todos los bichos que se encontraba. Si no andaba con cuidado, corría el riesgo de convertirse en una de esas ancianas que llenaban sus casas de gatos y terminaban oliendo a defecaciones felinas.

De hecho, ya tenía tres. Pero no era un gran pro blema, porque su casa era enorme y siempre había alguien que se podía encargar de cuidarlos.

El gatito volvió a maullar y Sakura se dedicó a buscarlo. Se encontraba oculto tras una columna y era tan negro no lo habría visto de no haber sido por el brillo de sus ojos rojos. No era tan pequeño como había pensado, pero sí muy joven. Y estaba tan sucio y tan delgado que sintió una pun zada en el corazón.

—Ven aquí, precioso, no tengas miedo...

Cuando quiso alcanzarlo, el gato no se apartó. Seguía maullando, pero no parecía muy asustado.

Por fin, lo agarró y se dirigió directamente a la lavandería. En un par de días estaría llena de gente, pero de momento no había nadie y podía usarla a su antojo.

Una vez allí, se acercó a una de las grandes pilas para limpiarlo. Mientras el agua se calentaba, llamó al restaurante.

—Hola, soy Sakura. Necesito que me traigáis una lata de atún a la lavandería.

—Un momento, por favor...

La persona que había contestado la dejó al apa rato. Unos segundos después, reconoció la voz del jefe de cocinas, Yoshiyuki Terada.

—Dime...

Ella repitió la petición.

—No tenemos latas de atún.

—¿Tampoco lo tenemos fresco?

—Sí, por supuesto.

—Entonces, ¿podrías pedirle a alguien que traiga un platito a la lavandería?

—Faltaría más... —dijo, divertido.

El atún llegó justo cuando Sakura había termi nado de lavar al animal, que resultó ser hembra. La secó con una toalla y la gata se arrojó literalmente sobre la comida.

Por primera vez en todo el día, ella se sintió en paz. Ya no le importaba Shaoran Li. Ahora tenía un ser vivo que cuidar, un ser que la querría incondicionalmente, que no la abandonaría nunca, que no le rompería el corazón y que no la mantendría expensas de un deseo imposible de satisfacer.

—Te llamaré Rubi Moon —susurró—.Y serás mía y sólo mía...


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5**

Tomoyo Daidouji cerró la puerta del despacho en cuanto terminó con las entrevistas del día. Estaba excepcionalmente contenta con los empleados que ha bía contratado, y convencida de que el Star Sky sería el mejor hotel de la ciudad. No en vano, se había pasado toda la vida en hoteles y aquél era extraordinario.

Desgraciadamente, su vida personal no iba tan bien. Dedicaba sus días al trabajo y no salía con nadie, ni siquiera tenía acompañante para la gran fiesta de inauguración, así que consideró la posibilidad de llamar a alguna agencia de parejas. Tal vez le enviaran a un hombre excitante y atractivo que la siguiera a todas partes como si fuera un cacho rro.

No le parecía justo. Mientras ella no tenía a na die, Sakura parecía atraer a todos los hombres del mundo y no quería a ninguno. Y ni siquiera se fija ban en ella. Sobre todo, si su mejor amiga estaba presente.

Apoyada en la mesa, suspiró. Debía hacer algo. Salir más a menudo, conocer gente, estudiar algo o asistir a clases de pintura. Pero tenía muy poco tiempo libre.

Intentó convencerse de que la soledad no le importaba. Y se dijo que de ninguna manera, bajo nin gún concepto, iría al restaurante para tragarse me dio kilo del helado casero del chef.

Con una ración, bastaría.

shaoran entró en el restaurante y pasó por delante de la cola de veinteañeros y treintañeros que esta ban esperando a que les dieran mesa. Sabía que Sakura aparecería en el último momento y quería ade lantarse y sacar sus propias impresiones.

Era un lugar elegante, pero no excesivo. Espa cioso, y con las mesas suficientemente separadas entre sí. Incluso se habían molestado en instalar al gunos biombos para crear ambientes más íntimos.

El maítre resultó ser una atractiva belleza de piernas larguísimas que seguramente había sido modelo o actriz, o tal vez las dos cosas a la vez. Lo llevó a una de las mesas del fondo, separada del resto por unas plantas, y le dedicó una sonrisa arrebatadora y una invitación silenciosa cuando le dio el menú.

Él asintió a modo de respuesta y concentró su atención en la carta. Sólo tardó un minuto en decidirse por el bonito con tomate, y acto seguido se dedicó a contemplar el lugar con más deteni miento. Si la comida era tan buena como la decora ción, estaba seguro de que sería un éxito.

Segundos después apareció un camarero y Shaoran pidió un vodka con hielo. Sakura entró casi de inmediato, justo a tiempo.

Sonrió y se dirigió hacia él. Por supuesto, todas las personas que se encontraban en el restaurante la miraron. Era Sakura Kinomoto, la reina de las revistas del corazón, y se comportaba de un modo muy profesional, haciendo que todo el mundo se sin tiera especial y único.

Se había cambiado de ropa y ahora llevaba un vestido de color verde claro que dejaba ver la prác tica totalidad de sus increíbles piernas. De haber sido un poquito más corto, habría sido un simple cinturón.

La sonrisa de Sakura desapareció según se acer caba. Shaoran se levantó de la silla. Aunque ella llevaba tacones, seguía siendo una cabeza más baja que él. Y tan esbelta, que por enésima vez deseó averiguar lo que se sentiría al tomarla entre sus brazos.

Debía andarse con cuidado. Sakura podía ser cualquier cosa; pero frágil, no.

—Hola, Shaoran.

—El restaurante es precioso... —dijo, mientras ella tomaba asiento.

—Sí, lo es. Y la comida, maravillosa. Sólo lleva seis días abierto y ya tenemos reservas para los seis próximos meses.

Él se puso la servilleta sobre una pierna.

—Magnífico.

—Por cierto, ¿qué tal ha ido tu masaje?

—Muy bien. ¿Y el tuyo?

—Oh, soy una mujer nueva.

—Lo dudo.

El camarero apareció con el vodka y ella pidió un martini. En cuanto se quedaron a solas otra vez, Sakura se llevó un dedo a la comisura de los labios y se inclinó hacia él.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Shaoran?

—Pensaba que íbamos a cenar...

—No te hagas el listo.

—Ya conoces el motivo de mi presencia. Te es toy dando una oportunidad. Una forma de hacer que esto funcione.

—Y ahora que has visto todo el hotel, ¿estás de acuerdo con mi padre?

Shaoran asintió.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque el efectismo aguanta muy poco. Todo el hotel está pensado para dejar huella, para llamar la atención; no para servir a los clientes.

—Ya. Y supongo que la única forma de servir a los clientes es la que se ajusta a los puntos de vista de mi padre.

—Está demostrado que funcionan. Los hoteles Kinomoto han resistido la prueba del paso del tiempo.

—El Star Sky también lo hará.

—No lo creo.

Cuando llegó la bebida de Sakura, pidieron la cena. Él esperó a que retomara la conversación. No era ninguna tonta y conocía el negocio tan bien como su padre, razón por la cual no entendía que insistiera en aquel error.

Sakura lo hizo esperar. Saboreó el martini, echó un vistazo a su alrededor y finalmente lo miró a los ojos con intensidad.

—Tengo una propuesta que hacerte —dijo.

—¿Una propuesta?

—Trabaja conmigo esta semana. Involúcrate en el día a día del hotel, en los detalles de última hora, en la política con los empleados, en la preparación de la fiesta de inauguración, en todo.

—¿Por qué? ¿Para que sienta que el hotel tam bién es mío e influya en tu padre para que cambie de opinión? Oh, vamos, Sakura...

—Todavía no he terminado.

—Disculpa.

Ella se inclinó hacia delante. La mirada de Shaoran descendió hacia la suave y perfecta belleza de sus senos. Resultaba increíble que aquella mujer lo afectara tanto, que a pesar del tiempo transcurrido siguiera sin ser inmune a su hechizo.

—Trabaja conmigo de día. Y por la noche, te en señaré por qué va a ser el hotel con más éxito de la historia de esta ciudad.

Él alzó la mirada.

—¿Qué has dicho?

—No me digas que te he sorprendido...

—¿Estás insinuando lo que creo que estás insi nuando?

Sakura sonrió de forma seductora.

—Tienes que informarte para tomar una decisión. Y para lograrlo, es preciso que entiendas mis objetivos.

—Sakura...

—La idea me la has dado tú hoy mismo, al pre guntar por los masajes para parejas —explicó con voz ronca—. Y tenías razón. Es un hotel para aman tes, sin duda.

—Nosotros no somos amantes...

—Eso no quiere decir que no podamos serlo.

—Sakura... —repitió.

—Podemos ser lo que queramos —insistió ella, decidida a volverlo loco.

Shaoran se revolvió en su asiento. Estaba excitado, más que en toda su vida, y no dejaba de pensar en los objetos que había observado en el armario de la suite del ático, en las esposas, en los diversos ju guetes sexuales.

Siempre se había negado el placer de plantearse una posible relación entre ellos, aunque sólo fuera como simple hipótesis. El recuerdo de Sakura lo asaltaba con frecuencia, sobre todo de noche, y no necesariamente estando solo; pero se desvanecía con la luz del día y él se recordaba que estaba fuera de su alcance y que no podía ser más inade cuada para él. Era Sakura Kinomoto, la hija de su jefe, la mujer especializada en fiestas salvajes y en excesos de toda categoría, la persona que le habían encar gado que domesticara.

—Mira, Shaoran, sé que te gusto. Es evidente. Am bos somos conscientes de ello —declaró, con voz tan baja que apenas resultó inteligible—. ¿O no?

Shaoran tragó saliva.

—No creo que quiera hablar de esto...

—Dime que nunca te lo planteas. Me refiero a la posibilidad de mantener una relación conmigo.

—No me lo planteo.

—Mírame a la cara, en lugar de mirarme los pe chos, y repítelo.

Shaoran supo que se había ruborizado. No lo había hecho en mucho tiempo, pero en ese momento re cordó que la última vez también había sido por culpa de Sakura.

Ella se acercó un poco más y añadió:

—Ahora tengo la oportunidad de subir a la atrac ción.

—Gracias —dijo él—. Nunca me habían compa rado con un caballito de feria.

—Sabes de sobra lo que quiero decir.

—Esto es una locura. No conseguirás que cam bie de opinión. Y mucho menos, de ese modo.

—No te estoy pidiendo que traiciones tus creencias, Shaoran. Pero merezco un informe justo y no pue des hacerlo si permaneces al margen. Déjame que te enseñe el Star Sky a fondo. Si para entonces sigues sin estar de acuerdo conmigo, lo respetaré y no te volveré a molestar.

Él la observó con detenimiento. Conocía cada centímetro de su cara. La textura de su piel, el os curecimiento de sus ojos cuando se enojaba, la casi imperceptible cicatriz en el hombro derecho. Pero aquello le resultaba incomprensible. Sakura lo odiaba desde hacía años, pero debía de saber que no era hombre que se dejara comprar. Ni con dinero, ni con sexo.

—Crees de verdad en este hotel, ¿no es cierto?

Ella inclinó la cabeza hacia la izquierda.

—Y piensas que cambiaré de opinión si mante nemos una relación sexual —añadió.

Sakura negó con la cabeza.

—Yo no he dicho nada de relaciones sexuales. He dicho que seamos amantes.

—¿Hay alguna diferencia?

—Shaoran...

—Es absurdo. No puede ser.

—¿Estás seguro?

—Sí.

—Muy bien. Entonces, concédeme una sola no che.

—¿Cómo?

—Esta noche voy a alojarme en la suite que te enseñé por la mañana. Ven conmigo y ya lo renego ciaremos por la mañana. A fin de cuentas, ¿qué pue des perder?

Él rió, pero el camarero se acercó entonces con la comida y recobró la seriedad. Había estado espe rando ese momento; quería contemplar en acción al famoso chef y averiguar si el restaurante era tan bueno como parecía, pero ya no le importaba en absoluto. Estaba demasiado ocupado intentando imaginar lo que pretendía Sakura. Aquello era verda deramente extraño. Tal vez había subestimado su desesperación.

Sakura necesitaba el hotel. Lo necesitaba incluso más que su herencia. La relación que mantenía con Fujitaka siempre había sido compleja y difícil. Ella lo castigaba con su comportamiento rebelde y él, con su frialdad. Si tenía éxito con el Star Sky, sería un terrible golpe para su padre. Pero Shaoran sabía que en lo relativo a él mismo sólo debía preocuparse de una cosa: decidir si participar en aquel juego era buena idea.

Sakura se mordió el labio inferior. Shaoran supo que lo hacía únicamente por excitarlo, pero eso no im pidió que la deseara aún más.

—Entonces, ¿lo harás? —preguntó ella.

—Cómete el salmón —respondió él.

Aceptar la propuesta de Sakura habría sido una irresponsabilidad, así que intentó concentrarse en la comida. Pero no tuvo demasiado éxito. No con seguía dejar de mirarla, y para empeorarlo todo, ella se empeñaba en pegar bocados tan extremadamente sensuales como si en lugar de llevarse la co mida a la boca estuviera lamiendo su pene.

La imagen le gustó tanto que estuvo a punto de atragantarse con el bonito.

—Hagamos una cosa —dijo ella, mientras acari ciaba el borde de la copa de martini—. Me mar charé de aquí en cuanto terminemos de cenar. Sola. Pero me aseguraré de que puedas entrar a mi suite si lo deseas.

Él no dijo nada. Estaba muy ocupado intentando recordar todos los motivos por los que aquello no podía ser una buena idea. Y todas las formas en que deseaba hacerle el amor.

—¿He mencionado ya que puedes usar con migo cualquiera de los objetos que viste en el ar mario?

—Juegas sucio, Sakura...

—Soy sucia en muchas otras cosas.

—Está bien, una noche.

Trace se había rendido, y sabía que viviría para lamentarlo.

Pero la reacción de Sakura lo sorprendió. Parecía tan triunfante como asustada. Y tenía motivos para sentir miedo. Había insistido en plantearle un juego peligroso y las apuestas estaban increíble mente altas.

Skura entró en su despacho con intención de tranquilizarse un poco antes de subir a la suite. Lo que estaba haciendo era una locura. Aunque no se hacía ilusiones al respecto, era su única salida. Ne cesitaba el hotel. También necesitaba el dinero de su padre, acostumbrada como estaba a la buena vida; pero sobre todo necesitaba la verdad.

En realidad, nunca se había opuesto a su padre en nada importante. Había aprendido todos los se cretos del negocio y había estudiado y sacado las mejores notas. Ciertamente se había hecho famosa por su forma de vida, pero a largo plazo siempre sería una hija de papá. Y ahora se le acababa el tiempo. Estaba contra la pared.

Como en tantas otras ocasiones, echó de menos a su madre. Siempre la había protegido y había ac tuado de intermediaria entre Fujitaka y ella. Pero tras su muerte, estaba sola.

Shaoran era la última esperanza que tenía. Lo había hecho con intención de manipularlo y, de paso, de disfrutar con él. Pero había algo más. En el fondo, estaba convencida de que Shaoran la comprendía, de que creía en ella a pesar de los pesares.

Se dirigió a la mesa, pero no se sentó. Apoyó las manos en el respaldo de la butaca y contempló los diseños de arquitectura que decoraban las pare des. Aquél era su hotel. Había pasado de su imagi nación a la realidad, y todo porque nunca aceptaba una negativa por respuesta.

Shaoran la deseaba. De eso no había duda alguna. Durante diez años, habían sido incapaces de sen tarse en la misma habitación sin pensar en el sexo. Y cuando por fin lo tuviera en su cama, tal vez, sólo tal vez, podría derrumbar sus muros.

En algún lugar, detrás de tan soberbias murallas, estaba el joven que una vez le había contado su sueño de convertirse en abogado y tener un bufete para ayudar a la gente. El futuro de Sakura dependía de encontrar a aquel joven.

Por suerte. Naoko le había llevado algunas cosas de casa y las había subido a la suite; el picardías rojo, el corsé negro y unos zapatos de tacones in creíblemente finos y altos. Si iba a seducir a Shoaran, quería hacerlo bien, sin limitaciones. Usaría todos los trucos de su libro personal, empezando por la propia suite.

A la noche siguiente, si todavía seguía con ella, lo llevaría al último piso y disfrutarían en la intimi dad de la piscina y de las salas de masajes. El día si guiente, organizaría un masaje para parejas. Y luego seguiría con todas y cada una de las múltiples posi bilidades del hotel, aunque cada noche volverían a la suite y usaría un arma distinta de su arsenal de seducción. Cuando concluyera la semana, uno de los dos se rendiría. Sólo esperaba que fuera él.

Pero había llegado el momento de marcharse y todavía tenía mucho que hacer. De hecho, el poste rior trayecto en ascensor se le hizo más largo que ningún otro en toda su vida.

Lo primero que hizo al llegar a la suite fue ser virse un coñac. Copa en mano, entró en el dormi torio y vio que Naoko había dejado sus prendas de lencería sobre la cama.

Apartó el picardías rojo y el kimono de seda y guardó el resto. Después, se dirigió al baño y abrió el grifo de la bañera. Mientras se llenaba, com probó el equipo de sonido; le apetecía oír música clásica, pero necesitaba algo más seductor, más cá lido, y eligió a Megumi Hayashibara, la banda sonora de Slayer Great. Era uno de sus discos favoritos.

En ese momento, cayó en la cuenta de que des conocía los gustos musicales de Shaoran. Pero cabía la posibilidad de que los descubriera aquella misma noche.

Shaoran apagó la televisión y se levantó de la cama. Después, se acercó a la mesa, miró la panta lla del ordenador y supo que no tenía ganas de po nerse a trabajar. No podía dejar de pensar en sakura. En ese mismo instante estaba en la suite, esperán dolo. ¿Se habría desnudado, o preferiría que él hi ciera los honores?

Miró la tarjeta electrónica que daba acceso a la suite de Sakura. Alguien la había pasado bajo la puerta de su habitación y él la había encontrado al entrar.

Pero no podía subir; no debía, por mucho que la deseara. Además, ¿qué ocurriría si Fujitaka llegaba a saberlo? No podía correr ese riesgo, y mucho me nos, el riesgo de dejarse llevar por sueños que ha bía abandonado años atrás. El joven inocente que había sido se había convertido en un hombre inte ligente que hacía lo que esperaban de él, que había estudiado en la universidad y que finalmente se ha bía dedicado a los negocios de su padre. Acceder a los deseos de Sakura sería un suicidio, aunque es taba seguro de que no lograría que cambiara de opinión sobre el Star Sky.

Se acercó a la ventana y contempló el paisaje de Tokyo. Lo mejor que podía hacer era acos tarse, levantarse a primera hora y escribir el in forme. Ya tenía suficiente información como para saber que Sakura se equivocaba al creer que el hotel tendría éxito. Estaba loca, y su plan nocturno era la prueba perfecta.

Pero por otra parte, su atrevimiento lo tentaba. Si quería acostarse con él, podía darle una buena lección. A fin de cuentas llevaban toda una década jugando a aquel juego. Hacer el amor con Sakura no significaría nada, no influiría en su decisión.

Más tarde o más temprano, terminaría traba jando en uno de los hoteles de su padre con un sa lario insuficiente para mantener su actual ritmo de vida. El Star Sky sería un fracaso y con él perdería también su herencia, millones y millones de dóla res que Fujitaka jamás le dejaría.

Aunque Sakura creía que su padre era un canalla, Shaoran lo conocía bien y sabía que estaba muy equi vocada. En realidad, Fujitaka era perfectamente consciente de la capacidad y del talento de su hija, y precisamente por ello se había empeñado en que lle gara a ser mucho más de lo que era. Quería que de jara de aparecer en las portadas de las revistas del co razón y pasara a las portadas de las publicaciones económicas. Podía tener el mundo a sus pies. O per derlo todo.

Sakura salió de la bañera y se secó con una toalla. Había pasado demasiado tiempo en el agua y los dedos se le habían acorchado. Albergaba la espe ranza de que Shaoran se presentara mientras ella es taba en el cuarto de baño, pero ni lo había hecho ni parecía tener intención de subir.

Allí terminaban sus sueños. Había perdido la po sibilidad de ganar la batalla a su padre, el objetivo de mantener su independencia, de convertirse en lo que quería ser.

Todo había terminado. La única opción que le quedaba era dejar de luchar y rendirse. Abandona ría el proyecto original del Star Sky y lo convertiría en un hotel cualquiera, en un establecimiento más de la cadena Kinomoto. Pero ganaría dinero, mucho di nero, y esperaría. Fujitaka no podía vivir para siempre. Y cuando falleciera, empezaría otra vez.

Pero no consiguió animarse por mucho que lo intentó.

A la mañana siguiente tomaría las primeras decisiones. Tendría que encontrar la forma de explicár selo a la prensa, pero supuso que el propio Shaoran la ayudaría en el proceso, que le echaría una mano para desmantelar el Star Sky y con él sus sueños.

Era tarde y estaba cansada, así que se dirigió al dormitorio y no se molestó en ponerse el kimono de seda, ni mucho menos el picardías. Dejó caer la toalla y se metió entre las sábanas.

Casi era medianoche y sentía una profunda tris teza. Pero estaba decidida a salir adelante. Como siempre, todo consistía en dar un paso tras otro, poco a poco; en sonreír a las cámaras y alzar la bar billa.

A la mañana siguiente sería fuerte. Lo sería. Pero ahora, no. Aquélla era una noche de despedidas, de finales, de rendiciones.

Apagó la luz. Y en la oscuridad, empezó a llorar.

Sakura despertó y miró la hora. Eran las dos y me dia de la madrugada.

Algo andaba mal. Sabía que no estaba en casa sino en la suite del Star Sky, de modo que el sobre salto no se debía a ninguna confusión transitoria. Había oído un ruido.

Cuando se dio la vuelta, vio la sombra junto a la cama. No podía verlo, pero supo que era Shaoran. Po día sentirlo, y los latidos de su corazón se acelera ron de inmediato.

Trace no dijo nada. Se inclinó, agarró el edredón y la sábana por el borde y los apartó dejándola des nuda y expuesta.

Después, se tumbó a su lado. Sakura gimió cuando la tomó de los hombros y la atrajo hacia sí, con la cara tan cerca que podía sentir su aliento y su calor.

—Es una mala idea —afirmó él.

Ella asintió.

—Muy mala...

Entonces, la besó. Y ella se dejó llevar.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6**

Era Sakrua. Los labios de Sakura. El cuerpo de Sakura. La cama de Sakura.

Era maravilloso.

Tanto, que Shaoran giró la cabeza para sentir mejor su boca, para juguetear con sus labios, para probar su calor. Y cuando ella tomó la iniciativa, él gimió.

Al sentir el contacto de una mano en el hombro, Shaoran se apartó, extendió un brazo y encendió la luz. Pero sólo empeoró las cosas. No podía creer que estuviera tan excitado. Si no lo solucionaba pronto, su erección amenazaba con romperle los pantalones.

—¿Qué ocurre?

Miró a Sakura. Su cara estaba ruborizada y lo mi raba con los ojos muy abiertos, pero lo que real mente le llamó la atención fueron sus labios y la memoria de su sabor. Los había imaginado muchas veces, pero nunca había imaginado que fueran tan sensuales.

—Eso no va a cambiar nada.

—Muy bien —dijo ella, frunciendo el ceño con confusión.

—No voy a cambiar de idea.

—Entonces, sólo estás aquí porque...

Él suspiró.

—Porque mereces una oportunidad.

Ella se sentó en la cama, alcanzó el borde del edredón y se cubrió con él. Shaoran lamentó haber iniciado aquella conversación.

—Si ya has tomado una decisión, ¿qué posibili dades me quedan?

Shaoran abrió la boca para contestar, aunque en realidad no había pensado mucho en ello.

—No sé, tal vez podría analizar el problema de un modo más heterodoxo...

—¿Cómo?

Él se levantó. Estaba decidido a marcharse, pero cambió de opinión cuando Sakura se mordió un la bio. La deseaba. Pero el precio era demasiado alto.

—No estoy seguro.

—¿De qué?

—De lo que eso significa.

—No te entiendo, Shaoran...

—Mira... eres una mujer muy complicada.

—¿Y te has dado cuenta ahora?

Shaoran negó con la cabeza y se sentó en la cama. Al hacerlo, entró en contacto con una de las pier nas de Sakura. Sólo fue un roce a través del edredón, pero suficiente para aumentar su excitación.

—¿Shaoran?

—¿Qué?

—Vamos a ver si nos entendemos —declaró con una sonrisa—. Has dicho que no sabes lo que significa y que soy una persona complicada.

—Sí, en efecto.

—Y se supone que ahora tienes que contarme lo que pretendías decir...

—No lo sé. Lo único que sé es que no quiero marcharme.

Sakura entreabrió los labios como si la hubiera sorprendido. Y fue bastante para Shaoran, teniendo en cuenta que en aquella relación él era, sistemática mente, el sorprendido.

—¿No quieres irte?

Él sacudió la cabeza.

—No.

—¿Por qué no?

—Llevas demasiado tiempo rodeada de perio distas.

—Es cierto, pero no cambies de conversación —dijo, mientras tocaba su mano—. ¿Qué quieres, Shaoran?

Shaoran contempló sus largos y delicados dedos, pero su mirada ascendió después por el brazo y llegó al hombro y finalmente al cuello. Le pareció tan bello que fue incapaz de resistirse y lo besó.

Ella gimió y él repitió el beso, asombrado con la suave textura y el aroma a flores.

Sakura le acarició la cara, y cuando Shaoran la miró, tuvo la impresión de que estaba tan confundida y deseosa como él. Pero después se besaron en los labios y la confusión desapareció de inmediato.

En ese momento, Sakira soltó el edredón y sus senos quedaron al desnudo. Sólo quería tenerlo más cerca, sentirlo contra su cuerpo.

—Ropa —dijo ella, con voz apenas reconocible.

—¿Ropa? —preguntó él, perplejo.

—Hay demasiada entre nosotros.

Sakura llevó una mano a los botones de su ca misa y él sonrió.

—Tienes razón.

Cuando terminó de desabrocharle la camisa, empezó con los pantalones. Shaoran se puso en pie para facilitar la tarea y no tardó en quedar comple tamente desnudo. Después, se tumbaron juntos, cara a cara, y se abrazaron. Él introdujo una pierna entre sus muslos, mientras retomaban las caricias en el punto donde las habían dejado.

Pero esta vez, todas las sensaciones fueron más intensas. Podía sentir sus senos contra el pecho, su suave estómago contra la dura erección.

La besó apasionadamente. Con los dientes, con los labios, con la lengua. Nada le parecía suficiente, nada le satisfacía por completo, no se cansaba nunca de aquella mujer. En cuanto a ella, no sabía si estaba más sorprendida por lo bien que besaba Shaoran o por su propio deseo.

Siempre había habido algo entre ellos. A diferen cia de sus fantasías de adolescencia, aquello era mucho más complejo. Pero en ese momento no lo parecía. En ese instante sólo importaban su boca, la mano que le acariciaba los senos y su forma de gemir mientras se apretaba contra ella.

Shaoran se apartó un poco y durante unos segundos, se miraron. Respiraban con tanta dificultad como si hubieran corrido varios kilómetros. Y la miraba de un modo que la hizo reír.

—Pareces sorprendido...

—Lo estoy.

Sakura llevó una mano a la entrepierna de Shaoran y tocó su erección.

—No se puede decir que lo que siento sea desa gradable...

Esta vez fue él quien rió, y fue toda una revela ción para ella. Nunca lo había visto de ese modo, tan relajado, tan sincero y directo. En su mirada sólo había placer y alegría.

Hasta entonces había notado sus miradas de de seo. Había conocido sus gestos de sospecha, de dis gusto, de confusión. Pero aquello era nuevo. Y le pareció infinitamente más atractivo.

Cerró la mano sobre su duro sexo y sintió un enorme placer cuando él gimió.

—Espero que tengas un preservativo... —dijo, mientras se inclinaba para morderle el lóbulo de una oreja.

Ella se estremeció.

—Sí, en el cuarto de baño.

—Está muy lejos...

—Lo sé.

—Pero merece la pena.

—También lo sé.

Shaoran suspiró y la besó con fuerza. Después, se levantó y se dirigió rápidamente a su objetivo.

Ella se estiró en la cama y no se permitió pensar en nada que no fuera aquella situación. Ni en el hotel, ni en su padre. Lo único que importaba era que, después de tantos años, estaban a punto de hacerlo.

—¿Alguna preferencia?

Se volvió hacia el cuarto de baño. Shaoran, el hom bre que no salía de casa sin un traje de Armani, unos zapatos de Bruno Magli y una corbata de seda, se encontraba desnudo ante ella, con una caja de preservativos en una mano y mostrando abiertamente su descarada e impresionante erección. Sin poder evitarlo, soltó una carcajada.

Él corrió a la cama, dejó el paquete en la mesita de noche y se tumbó.

—Por lo visto tienes grandes expectativas —co mentó ella.

—Soy un optimista.

—Vaya, estoy descubriendo facetas completa mente nuevas de ti. No sabía que tuvieras sentido del humor.

—Ten cuidado, Sakura...

—¿Cuidado? —preguntó, mientras le acariciaba el pene de nuevo—. ¿Y qué piensas hacer si no lo tengo?

Él la miró con intensidad.

—Nada. Nada en absoluto. ¿Te he dicho ya lo mucho que me gusta tu pelo?

—No.

—Pues me gusta mucho. Te queda bien corto.

—Me alegro...

—¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

Ella asintió.

—¿Por qué estamos hablando, cuando podríamos dedicar nuestras bocas a cosas más interesan tes?

—No tengo ni idea.

—Pues en ese caso, veamos lo que podemos ha cer... —susurró.

Sakura cerró los ojos y él la besó suavemente. Ella le devolvió el favor acariciando una vez más su sexo.

Mientras se besaban, Shaoran introdujo una mano entre sus muslos y empezó a acariciarla, sólo a aca riciarla, lentamente. Ella respondió masturbándolo y sonrió al notar lo mucho que le gustaba.

Un segundo después, notó que introducía dos dedos en su interior y gimió y se arqueó. Pero justo en el momento en que la situación empezaba a po nerse interesante. Shaoran retiró la mano, la tumbó de espaldas y se situó sobre ella con la elegancia de un felino. Después, sacó un preservativo, se lo puso y descendió para besar sus senos, prestando especial atención a sus muy sensibles pezones.

Ella le acarició el cabello, animándolo a seguir.

Shaoran comenzó a succionarla con apasiona miento, hasta que en determinado momento em pezó a bajar y se dirigió hacia su sexo.

Él le apartó las piernas y la lamió. Fue tan mara villoso que Sakura le pegó un buen tirón de pelos sin darse cuenta.

—Perdona...

Sin embargo, a Shaoran no le importó en absoluto. Siguió jugando con ella, probando sus respuestas, excitándola. La mantenía agarrada por las caderas mientras la lamía, una y otra vez, y ella fue ascendiendo por la espiral del deseo hasta que se encon tró al borde del orgasmo.

Cuando por fin lo alcanzó, Shaoran decidió cam biar de juego y la penetró.

Fue como entrar en el paraíso. Estaba cálida y húmeda; el placer era tan intenso que deseó cerrar los ojos, pero no lo hizo: la miró fijamente, disfrutó cada segundo de la visión de tan preciosa criatura, de su evidente deseo y de lo mucho que la deseaba a su vez.

Llevaba años esperando aquel momento. Sus se nos, enormemente bellos, se movían en respuesta a sus acometidas; y la piel de Sakura parecía brillar.

Sentía un extraño calor, cuyo centro se encon traba en aquella mujer, en la misma persona que lo había atormentado durante tanto tiempo. Pero a fin de cuentas, el sexo siempre había estado pre sente entre ellos. Lo había estado en sus disputas, en sus enfrentamientos, como una corriente subte rránea y sutil.

Ahora estaba con ella y todo lo demás impor taba muy poco. Y cuando notó que se aproximaba el clímax, aceleró el ritmo y echó la cabeza hacia atrás. La corriente eléctrica estremeció su cuerpo, tensó sus músculos e hizo que fuera aún más cons ciente de su dulce contacto.

Sakura, por su parte, estaba temblando. Había te nido otro orgasmo, más largo que el anterior, casi interminable, cuyos ecos todavía se mantenían.

Cuando lo miró y vio el sudor en su pecho y en sus brazos pensó que era el hombre más atractivo del mundo.

Llevaba diez años esperando y jamás había ima ginado que pudiera ser tan magnífico. Pero también era peligroso. Sobre todo, porque quería más.

Shaoran la observó mientras dormía. Sabía que debía hacer lo mismo y descansar. Era tarde, o tal vez muy temprano, y no tenía sentido que siguiera en aquella habitación, en su cama.

Pero no quería marcharse.

Los dos habían terminado agotados, abrazados el uno al otro. Y de todo lo que había sucedido, aquello era lo que más lo sorprendía. El contacto de su piel. Su sonrisa antes de dormirse. El cariño.

No estaba seguro de lo que debía sentir.

La relación sexual había sido increíble, mucho mejor de lo que había soñado. Pero la intimidad era un asunto bien distinto.

Estuvo a punto de reírse de sí mismo. Le parecía irónico.

Se había acostado con Sakura Kinomoto. Un sueño y una pesadilla a la vez, envueltos ambos en un impre sionante paquete. ¿Y ahora? ¿Qué podía hacer?

Podía aceptar su propuesta, asociarse con ella e intentar convencer a su padre de que el hotel Star Sky era una buena idea. Pero le había dejado bien claro que no tenía intención de hacerlo.

Lamentablemente, ahora no se sentía con ganas ni con fuerzas de dejarla allí y marcharse a su vacía habitación. Sabiendo que estaba tan cerca y que podía tenerla, le resultaría imposible.

Cerró los ojos. Pero sólo durante unos segun dos. Había decidido marcharse a pesar de todo. Ne cesitaba poner cierta distancia entre ellos. Pensar en lo que había sucedido.

Se estaba jugando mucho. Su trabajo, su futuro. Y sin embargo, sólo deseaba probarla de nuevo y disfrutar una vez más de su sabor y de su forma de moverse. El resto podía esperar.

De nuevo, pensó en levantarse y vestirse.

No lo hizo.

Shaoran fue lo primero que vio Sakura cuando abrió los ojos. Intentó imaginar la hora y supuso que serían las cinco o las cinco y media de la ma drugada.

Se había quedado con ella.

Durante su apasionada noche no se le había ocu rrido pensar que Shaoran se marcharía; pero ahora, ya de mañana, la sorprendía lo contrario. Además, le extrañaba que se hubiera quedado dormida. Raramente lo hacía cuando se acostaba con un hombre, hasta el punto de que había logrado convencer a Kyo de que no podía dormir porque él roncaba.

En realidad, no se dormía porque no quería des pertar y compartir la mañana con alguien a quien sólo le ligaba el deseo sexual.

Entonces, ¿por qué se había quedado dormida con Shaoran?

Se dijo que tal vez por el efecto de tanta ten sión. O porque se estaba jugando muchas cosas. Pero en cualquiera de los casos, el simple hecho de dormirse entre sus brazos, con la cabeza apoyada en su pecho, le parecía altamente inquietante.

Moviéndose con tanto cuidado como pudo, se apartó de él. Después se quedó muy quieta, espe rando que despertara, pero ni siquiera se movió. Se preguntó qué pasaría si intentara levantarse, pero sobre todo, se preguntó si realmente deseaba le vantarse.

Lo miró y pensó que estaba bien allí. Dormido, con el pelo revuelto y tan sedoso, lo encontraba in creíblemente atractivo.

Cerró los ojos y se tumbó de lado, pensando que no podía estar sintiendo lo que sentía, que no debía desearlo de ese modo. Habían llegado a un acuerdo sexual, no emocional, y por otra parte estaba segura de que Shaoran volvería a ser el mismo de siempre, el hombre que trabajaba para Fujitaka y que pensaba que el Star Sky era una pér dida de tiempo y dinero, después de satisfacer su deseo.

Decidió que sería mejor que siguiera allí, tum bada, y que se hiciera la dormida hasta que Shaoran se marchara. Porque seguro que se marchaba. Además, lo volvería a ver muy pronto. A las nueve tenía que hacer algo desagradable, aunque necesario. Y más tarde debía asistir a una reunión con el equipo de publicidad; Shaoran estaba empeñado en conocer el hotel a fondo.

Aquello sólo sería el principio de su jornada la boral. También tenía reuniones matinales con Tomoyo y Meiling, sin contar el encuentro posterior con los empleados de recepción y portería. Eran grandes profesionales, pero quería dejarlo todo bien atado; el Star Sky pretendía ser un hotel inigualable, dedi cado a conseguir que sus clientes se sintieran como en casa, y Sakura sabía que su tipo de clien tela podía ser muy exigente.

Desde luego, no iba a reparar en gastos ni en esfuerzo. Se informarían bien sobre cada uno de los clientes y les darían todo lo que pudieran necesitar.

En ese instante, Shaoran se movió y ella se quedó helada. Sin embargo, no despertó.

Definitivamente, decidió esperar. Al fin y al cabo la cama era muy cómoda, realmente magnífica. Se estaba bien allí.

Pero fue una verdadera tortura.


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7**

Sakura entró en el vestíbulo del Emperator y se diri gió al ascensor privado. Al pasar ante recepción, saludó al director gerente, al que despreciaba, y si guió su camino.

El Emperator era el hotel insignia de su padre, uno de los mejores hoteles del mundo. Opulento, caro y tan pretencioso que le hacía rechinar los dientes. Al diseñar el Star Sky se había asegurado de no come ter ninguno de los errores del Emperator. Quería que su hotel fuera lujoso y elegante, no de mal gusto.

Hasta el ascensor, con sus espejos y sus dora dos, resultaba excesivo.

Fujitaka no la estaba esperando, pero antes de subir llamó por teléfono a su secretaria para com probar que no interrumpía nada importante. Sabía que el paso que estaba a punto de dar sería proba blemente inútil, pero debía intentarlo. La noche anterior había comprendido que pisaba un terreno muy resbaladizo. Ni siquiera estaba segura de su re lación con Shaoran, quien finalmente había desper tado a las seis y cuarto de la mañana y se había marchado creyéndola dormida.

El despacho de su padre estaba en el último piso, que sólo albergaba su suite personal y la ofi cina de la empresa. Y tenía las mejores vistas de la Torre Tokyo de todo Minato-ku.

Sus tacones se hundieron en la ancha moqueta cuando avanzó por el pasillo, sin prestar ninguna atención a los caros cuadros de las paredes ni al in toxicante olor a jazmín. En el Emperator, a diferencia de otros hoteles de Fujitaka, no habían reparado en gastos. Todos los hoteles de la cadena Kinomoto eran sin duda alguna fabulosos, pero ninguno tan lujoso como aquél. No en vano, Fujitaka vivía allí.

Cuando abrió la puerta, Maki la miró con una sonrisa en los labios. Maki, la secretaria, era la persona que mejor conocía a su padre. Nin guno de sus ayudantes, de sus compañeros de tra bajo, de sus amigos, lo conocía como ella. Ni si quiera su chófer ni su peluquero personal, porque Fujitaka era de la vieja escuela y tenía empleados para todo.

—Me alegro mucho de verte...

—Hola, Maki. ¿Sigue aquí?

La mujer asintió y se dirigió a la puerta doble que daba entrada al santuario. Era una mujer profe sional y contenida, de cierta edad. En los veinte años que llevaba al servicio de su padre no había levantado la voz ni una sola vez.

Maki llamó suavemente y entró en el despa cho con rapidez, asegurándose de que Sakura no po día ver nada del interior. Era la secretaria perfecta. En cuestión de segundos, reapareció y la invitó a pasar.

Fujitaka estaba detrás de la mesa, una preciosa antigüedad que valía más que muchas casas. Su pa dre tenía buen aspecto, aunque no parecía muy contento de verla.

—Hola, Sakura. No te esperaba.

—Lo sé, pero quiero hablar contigo.

Él arqueó una canosa ceja, de un modo muy ele gante. Todo en él lo era. Hasta usaba trajes y zapa tos a medida.

—Si se trata del hotel, no te molestes.

Ella avanzó hacia una butaca y se sentó. Su pos tura era tan perfecta como su comportamiento. Le habían enseñado bien desde pequeña.

—Pues sí, se trata del hotel.

—Ya hemos hablado de ello.

—En efecto, pero no has venido a verlo.

—Me han informado.

—Oh, estoy segura de que Shaoran te habrá dicho todo lo que querías oír. Pero no es lo mismo. Sé que te llevarías una sorpresa si vinieras. Tenemos reservas para varios meses y el número no deja de crecer. Además, el restaurante se ha llevado unas críticas maravillosas. Créeme, no puede fallar —de claró.

Su padre sonrió. No era una visión muy agrada ble.

—Fracasarás. Estás apelando a uno de los aspectos más complejos de la condición humana. El sexo está bien para los burdeles, no para los hote les de cinco estrellas.

—¿Insinúas que mi hotel no tiene estilo?

—No. Tu idea es excesiva. Sórdida.

—Pero si vinieras a verlo...

—No quiero que me asocien con ese hotel. Creo que he sido bastante claro al respecto.

—Sólo te pido que me concedas dos años. Si después de ese tiempo no lo he conseguido, cam biaré el proyecto y lo convertiré en un típico hotel de la cadena Kinomoto. Sin embargo, dudo que eso sea necesario. En dos años estaremos completamente operativos y habremos cubierto toda la in versión —afirmó.

—Sakura...

—No te estoy pidiendo dinero. Sólo un prés tamo. Sabes mejor que nadie que abrir un hotel, so bre todo en Tokyo, sale muy caro. Ya he gas tado casi todo el dinero que tenía, pero sé que ganaré muchísimo más. Y si me equivoco y fracaso, descuida: te pagaré hasta el último céntimo. Sea como sea, no puedes perder.

—Por supuesto que puedo. No estás jugando únicamente con tu reputación, sino también con la mía.

—¿Con la tuya? ¿Bromeas?

—Nunca bromeo con estas cosas.

Sakura intentó mantener la calma. En realidad no debería sentirse tan enfadada. Ya sabía lo que iba a suceder, y la reacción de su padre se atenía al guión previsto. Sin embargo, deseó arrojarle el reloj que adornaba la mesa, una antigüedad del siglo XVIII, a la cabeza.

—Si eso es todo lo que querías, tengo que hacer unas llamadas —dijo su padre.

Ella se levantó.

—De momento no quiero nada más. Pero no he terminado.

—Por favor, Sakura. No sigas poniéndote en ri dículo.

—Papá, ya no vivimos en 1940. El mundo nece sita sangre nueva y nuevas ideas. Por si no lo sa bías, leo la prensa económica y sé que el apellido Kinomoto ya no significa lo que significó una vez.

Su padre gruñó y se ruborizó levemente. Des pués, descolgó el auricular del teléfono y se giró hacia el ventanal.

—Shaoran y tú son la pareja perfecta —añadió ella—. Habéis transformado la estupidez en una forma de arte.

Todavía de espaldas a ella, Fujitaka dijo:

—Te doy cuatro días. Ni uno más.

Sakura se marchó. Y ni siquiera se molestó en dar un portazo.

Shaoran acababa de vestirse, después de tomar una ducha, cuando llamaron a la puerta. En lugar del servicio de habitaciones, se encontró ante una mujer vestida de rosa con una pamela del mismo color. Llevaba un gato negro en brazos.

—¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?

—Eres Shaoran Li, ¿verdad?

Shaoran asintió.

—Sakura me ha dicho que cuidarías de Rubi Moon hasta que ella vuelva.

—¿Rubi Moon?

La mujer le dio el gato, cuyo collar también era de color rosa. El animal lo miró con desconfianza.

—Yo tengo que irme de compras y Sakura no que ría dejarla sola, así que me pidió que te la trajera.

—No.

Mujer y gato parpadearon.

—¿Cómo?

—No me dedico a cuidar gatos. Será mejor que busques a otra persona.

—Pero Sakura ha dicho...

—Tampoco trabajo para Sakura.

—Bueno, yo...

Shaoran le habría cerrado la puerta en las narices de buena gana, pero la mujer parecía tan confusa que se contuvo.

—Sólo será por un par de horas. Además, la gata es muy tranquila y seguramente se quedará dor mida. Seguro que no te molesta.

—Maldita sea...

Shaoran la tomó, pero manteniéndola bien lejos de su traje. Sakura le debía una. Y muy grande.

Sakura se recostó en la butaca mientras lisa ter minaba de hablar por teléfono. En cuanto lo hizo, retomaron la conversación.

—Estoy muy confundida —le confesó, mientras tomaba un sorbito de té.

Tomoyo era su mejor amiga, así que le había con tado lo sucedido.

—¿Y qué dijo exactamente Shaoran?

—Que no tenía intención de cambiar de idea — respondió ella—. Ni siquiera quiere hablar con mi padre.

—De modo que te has acostado con él para nada y ahora está en tu suite descansando tan tran quilamente.

—Me temo que sí.

—Bueno, siempre lo has deseado. No lo niegues.

—¡No es cierto!

—Mentirosa... la nariz te está creciendo, que rida. ¿Cuántos años llevas diciendo que odias a ese hombre? ¿Diez? Y en realidad, estabas deseando acostarte con él.

—Basta ya, Tomoyo. Estoy desesperada. ¿Tienes idea de cuánto dinero supone este asunto? Tengo que encontrar una solución.

—Claro. Así que decidiste hacer el amor con Shaoran para intentar comprarlo.

—¿De qué lado estás?

—Del lado de la verdad y de la justicia, por su puesto —respondió con ironía.

Sakura estuvo a punto de derramar el té.

—Está bien, tienes razón. Soy una mentirosa compulsiva; en realidad, Shaoran me vuelve loca. Pero eso no cambia mis problemas. ¿Qué puedo hacer? —se preguntó.

Tomoyo era una mujer opuesta a Sakura en muchos sentidos. Era pelinegra; y su amiga, castaña. Bajita; y su amiga, alta. Pero poseía una belleza muy especial y exótica, y una inteligencia rápida y perceptiva. En ese momento, sus oscuros ojos azules escu driñaron a Sakura de un modo inquietante.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó Sakura, desconfiada.

—¿Realmente crees que existe la posibilidad de que Shaoran cambie de idea?

—No lo sé. Creo que sí. A pesar de nuestra difícil relación, he llegado a conocerlo a lo largo de los años y sé que no es tan canalla como parece. De to das las personas que trabajan para Fujitaka, es el más sensato. Además, cuenta con toda su confianza y lograr su apoyo sería magnífico para mí —respon dió—. Sin embargo, no sé si cree de verdad que el Star Sky es un error o si simplemente piensa que no es bueno para los Kinomoto.

—Comprendo.

—Daría cualquier cosa por saber lo que piensa.

—¿Por qué no se lo preguntas?

—Tomoyo... estoy hablando en serio.

—Yo también. A los dos os gusta tanto pelear que no sois capaces de hablar. Eso no está mal cuando se trata de retozar un poco, pero deberías reconsiderarlo. Piénsalo bien. ¿Qué puedes perder? Habla con él y sé sincera. Deja de jugar.

—Para ti es fácil decirlo...

—Lo sé. Pero has establecido unas normas exce sivamente rígidas y te cuesta romperlas. Sin em bargo, tienes que reaccionar —insistió Tomoyo—. Venga, atrévete y habla con él.

Sakura asintió.

—Está bien, está bien... además, será mejor que suba a rescatarlo.

—¿De qué?

—Le dije a Rina que le dejara a la gata.

Tomoyo rió. Conocía muy bien a Shaoran y sabía que los gatos no le gustaban mucho.

—Vaya, parece que la semana va a resultar de lo más divertida.

—No me lo recuerdes. En fin, te veré más tarde.

—Buena suerte, Sakura.

Sakura pensó que la iba a necesitar.

Salió del despacho de su amiga y se dirigió a los ascensores mientras intentaba prepararse para su encuentro con Shaoran. Tenía la impresión de que el mundo estaba a punto de estallarle en la cara.

Shaoran contempló los ojos rojos de la gata. Lle vaba dos horas mirándolo fijamente, y maldijo a Sakura por haberlo condenado a semejante tortura. Además, no podía perder el tiempo de ese modo. Tenía cosas que hacer.

Sin embargo, el animal era tan encantador que no podía marcharse.

—Lárgate, bicho...

La gata no se movió. Se había tumbado sobre su ordenador portátil y le había llenado el traje de pe los. Shaoran había cepillado la prenda con todas su fuerzas, pero no conseguía quitarlos.

Tomó a la gata y la puso en el suelo, sobre la moqueta. Ya era la tercera vez que lo hacía, y en cada uno de los casos había vuelto a la mesa y se había tumbado otra vez en el portátil. Pero en esta ocasión, Shaoran se le adelantó y retiró el ordenador.

—Ja —dijo él.

La gata lo miró con escepticismo, como si le diera igual.

En ese momento sonó el teléfono móvil.

—¿Dígame?

—¿Se puede saber qué está pasando?

Reconoció la voz de inmediato. Era Fujitaka Kinomoto. El viejo acababa de llegar de Londres, donde vivía una de sus amantes, una baronesa. A pesar de tener casi setenta años, la libido de Fujitaka pare cía la de un joven. Se pasaba la vida de cama en cama. Aunque también cabía la posibilidad de que su éxito con las mujeres se debiera a que intenta ban conseguir algo de él. De ser así, cometían un grave error.

—Sakura piensa luchar hasta el final —explicó.

—Lo sé. Ha estado aquí esta mañana. Quería ha cer un trato conmigo.

Obviamente, Shaoran no lo informó sobre sus ínti mos tratos con Sakura.

—Está convencida de que el Star Sky va a ser un éxito. Y ya sabes lo obstinada que puede llegar a ser.

Nicholas gruñó.

—Esperaba que fueras más persuasivo con ella.

—Lo seré. Tengo intención de... ¡Ay!

—¿Shaoran?

La gata se le estaba subiendo por una pierna y le clavaba las uñas.

—No pasa nada. Sólo es esta maldita gata.

—¿Qué gata?

—Una que recogió Sakura.

—Pensaba que estabas en el hotel...

—Y lo estoy. De hecho, tengo una reunión den tro de unos minutos y será mejor que me marche. No me gustaría llegar tarde.

—A pesar de lo que crea mi hija, no quiero verla fracasar. Shaoran, sé que puedo contar contigo.

—Por supuesto.

Fujitaka cortó la comunicación y Shaoran se guardó el móvil y dejó a la gata encima del portátil. Sabía lo que su jefe esperaba de él. Quería que influyera en Sakura. Pero Fujitaka no podía imaginar el tipo de in fluencia al que se estaba dedicando.

Todavía no podía creer que Sakura hubiera sido tan ingenua como para pensar que cambiaría de idea si se acostaban. De un modo u otro, el Star Sky ter minaría siendo propiedad de Fujitaka. De modo que Shaoran sólo quería ayudarla y darle una oportuni dad para que recuperara parte del dinero invertido antes de que lo perdiera todo.

Pensó en la noche anterior y se estremeció. Ha bía sido una experiencia mágica, la más bella y apasionante que podía recordar. Y eso significaba que no podía arriesgarse a repetirla. Jamás había permitido que el placer se interpusiera en su tra bajo, y si dejaba que Sakura se acercara demasiado, cometería un error muy peligroso. Fujitaka con fiaba en él para convencerla. Justo lo que preten día hacer.

Pero en ese momento sólo lo preocupaba que volviera de una vez para quitarle a la gata de en cima. No podía creer que un animal tan pequeño fuera tan pesado y molesto.

La tomó de nuevo y la llevó a la cama. La gata lo miró y le enseñó las uñas.

—No te atrevas...

El animal maulló.

—Gata...

Rubi Moon se estiró.

—He conocido a muchas mujeres como tú y te aseguro que tus trucos no te servirán de nada. O te sientas y te portas bien, o te saco al pasillo.

La gata parpadeó y se sentó.

—Comprendo que le gustes a Sakura.

Shaoran decidió ir al cuarto de baño a intentar lim piarse los pelos del traje, pero en ese momento lla maron a la puerta.

Era Sakura. Y su belleza lo cegó una vez más. Siempre lo había afectado, pero aquello fue como un puñetazo en la boca del estómago.

Intentó pensar con la cabeza y no con otras par tes. Era una mujer muy bella, sin duda, de una ele gancia natural. Sabía cómo vestir, cómo peinarse, cómo desenvolverse, pero poseía un atractivo que iba mucho más allá de esas cosas. Por eso le extra ñaba especialmente que permitiera que los tabloi des la sacaran siempre en sus peores facetas.

—¿Cómo está?

—¿Te refieres a tu gata? Creo que está mudando de pelo.

Shaoran señaló al animal, que seguía en la cama, y Sakura la tomó en brazos y le habló con cariño, como si fuera una amiga íntima. Él casi sintió envi dia.

—Vamos a llegar tarde a la reunión.

—Tengo que dejarla antes con Rina. Te veré en mi despacho.

Shaoran recogió su maletín y pensó en volver a ce pillarse el traje, pero no lo hizo. Si se marchaba ahora, tal vez pudiera hablar con la gente de publi cidad antes de que apareciera Sakura. Y con un poco de suerte, conseguiría ganarlos para su causa.

Los dos llegaron a la puerta al mismo tiempo, y el aroma de Sakura lo turbó. Dio un paso atrás y ella sonrió. Seguía acariciando al gato.

—¿Qué ocurre?

—Gracias por cuidar de la gata, Shaoran.

—No tenía elección...

—Por supuesto que no.

Shaoran carraspeó y se apartó.

—No te engañes, Sakura. Sigo siendo el mismo ca nalla que era ayer.

La sonrisa de Sakura se desvaneció, al igual que la débil conexión entre ellos. Ése era el objetivo de Shaoran; pero por alguna razón, deseó no haberlo hecho.


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8**

_MEMORANDO_

_A: La plantilla_

_De: Meiling Wong, gerente del hotel Star Sky_

_Fecha: Domingo_

_Asunto: Piscina_

_La señorita Kinomoto estará esta noche en la zona de la piscina. Queda TERMINANTEMENTE PROHIBIDO que paséis por allí después de las ocho de la tarde. Dejen el vino, la comida y la música a las ocho menos cuarto. ¡Y marchaos enseguida!_

_A: Sora_

_Por favor, deja las flores de las que hablamos a las siete y media._

_A: Servicio de habitaciones_

_El servicio debe estar preparado en la suite a las ocho en punto de la tarde. Antes de subir, pa sar por mi despacho a recoger la selección musi cal. Y llevar más champán a las nueve y media. ¡Bien frío!_

Shaoran se dirigió a las oficinas del piso inferior mientras pensaba en su conversación con Fujitaka. El viejo era un manipulador que no dudaba en hacer chantaje emocional con tal de salirse con la suya. Él tampoco tenía demasiados escrúpulos, pero no podía aprovechar las debilidades de Sakura para conseguir que cambiara de opinión con el ho tel. Aunque estuviera convencido de que cometía un error, el Star Sky lo era todo para ella. Además, ha bía hecho un buen trabajo. Era un hotel tan bueno como cualquiera de la cadena Kinomoto.

Todavía no lo conocía a fondo, pero estaba se guro de que no tendría ninguna queja de los deta lles que le faltaban por conocer. Él único problema del Star Sky era el asunto del sexo.

Había echado un vistazo al Exhibit A, el bar. Piper lo llamaba el bar de los sofás por motivos más que evidentes. Además de la barra circular y de la elegante decoración, tenía un escenario. ¿Y qué ha bía visto en él? A un grupo de bailarinas desnudas. Lo preocupaba que Sakura se metiera en un verda dero lío con las autoridades de la ciudad, bastante conservadoras, si insistía en seguir con su pro yecto.

Salió del ascensor y caminó al despacho de Sakura. El equipo de publicidad ya estaba esperando, al igual que Naoko, que los llevó a la sala de reu niones.

Shaoran no perdió el tiempo. Después de las bre ves presentaciones, puso el maletín sobre la mesa y miró a Mimi Tachikawa, jefe del departamento, y a Karin Kamiya y Megumi Takani. Todas eran de Tokyo jóvenes y elegantes.

—Sé que Sakura Kinomoto las contrató, pero el ver dadero jefe soy yo. Y si quieren mantener sus puestos, les sugiero que escuchen atentamente lo que voy a decir.

Sakura salió de la sala de masajes. Rina Inverse volvería en una hora y se encargaría de cuidar a Rubi Moon, lo cual era perfecto. Aquello le recordó su intención de hacer del Star Sky un hotel preocupado por los animales domésticos de sus clientes, a dife rencia de tantos otros. De hecho, tendrían una zona especialmente diseñada para ellos e incluso pensaba contratar masajistas especializados en ani males. Por otra parte, conocía bien la ciudad y al tipo de gente que se iba a alojar en el hotel. Adora ban a sus perros y a sus gatos tanto como al di nero.

El Star Sky iba a ser un éxito. No podía ser de otra manera. Los ricos siempre estaban buscando nue vas formas de divertirse, y no había nada más di vertido que el sexo.

Eso y la constante presencia de famosos conver tirían el hotel en un lugar fascinante y mítico, que se ganaría la atención de la prensa durante muchos años. Sakura pretendía mantener bien lejos a los paparazzi, pero sabía que surgirían rumores, que la gente hablaría, y estaba dispuesta a utilizarlo en su beneficio. Los medios de comunicación siempre se habían aprovechado de ella. Había llegado el mo mento de que ella los usara a su vez.

Miró la hora y aceleró el paso, pensando que Shaoran ya estaría en la sala de conferencias con el equipo de publicidad. Cuando entró, la conversa ción se detuvo de repente. Mimi, Karin y Megumi la mi raron y ella supo inmediatamente que Shaoran había hecho algo impropio. Sus gestos denotaban cul pabilidad y una extraña seriedad.

—¿Nos perdonan un momento? Tengo que ha blar a solas con Shaoran.

Las tres mujeres salieron con una velocidad alar mante.

—Muy bien. ¿Qué diablos les has contado?

—Nada que no te fuera a decir a ti.

Ella se sentó.

—Les has dicho que se olviden del asunto del sexo, ¿verdad?

—Sí.

—Es mi hotel. No es tuyo, ni de mi padre.

—Pero fracasará si insistes con tu proyecto.

—Mira, Shaoran, estaba dispuesta a darte un mar gen de confianza. Incluso te creí cuando dijiste que me concedías una semana —dijo, haciendo un esfuerzo por mantener la compostura—. Pero no tengo intención alguna de cambiar de idea, así que será mejor que vayas a tu habitación, hagas tus maletas y te marches de inmediato. Ah, y dile a mi pa dre que su investigación oficial ha terminado.

Sakura se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta.

—No seas ridícula. Sólo pretendo ayudarte — dijo él, tomándola del brazo.

—Eso es mentira. Intentas manipularme, nada más.

—¿Y tú no?

Ella quiso negarlo, pero ambos sabían que había dicho la verdad.

—Yo he mantenido mi parte del trato.

Shaoran apartó la mano. Su contacto lo quemaba.

—¿Por qué diablos quisiste abrir un hotel?

—¿Cómo? —preguntó, sorprendida.

—Podrías haber hecho cualquier cosa con el di nero que te dio tu padre cuando cumpliste vein tiún años. Cualquier cosa, no sé. Invertir en accio nes, comprar obras de arte, lo que fuera...

—Ya, pero conozco bien el mundo hotelero. Soy hija de Fujitaka Kinomoto, por si lo habías olvi dado.

—Exacto. Y elegiste competir con él. ¿Por qué?

—¿Ahora pretendes psicoanalizarme? No lo in tentes.

—Vamos, Sakura, has levantado un hotel en una ciudad donde tu padre es el rey de los hoteles. Sa bías que a Fujitaka lo molestaría tu proyecto, y lo hiciste precisamente por eso.

—¿Adonde quieres llegar?

—A que desconfío de tu buen juicio en este caso. Creo que inconscientemente te has dejado dominar por el sentimiento de rebeldía hacia tu padre y que no te das cuenta del error que vas a cometer.

—Pues te equivocas.

—¿Seguro?

—El trato que te ofrecí ayer no consistía en lle varte a la cama y comprar tu apoyo con sexo. Fui sincera contigo. Estoy convencida de que no eres objetivo con el Star Skay porque lo estás viendo con los ojos de Fujitaka Kinomoto. Deberías darme una oportunidad.

—¿Por qué, si tú no haces lo mismo conmigo?

—Dime qué quieres que haga y lo haré.

—¿Lo dices en serio?

Ella asintió.

—Completamente.

—Muy bien. Entonces, siéntate y escucha mis ideas sobre el hotel.

—¿Para qué? ¿Para que lo conviertas en un tí pico establecimiento de mi padre? —preguntó.

—No, para llegar a un compromiso.

Sakura se alejó y se sirvió un vaso de agua. No te nía muchas opciones; debía aceptar su oferta. Pero dudaba que le interesara lo que Shaoran tenía que de cir. Querría convertir el Star Sky en un hotel sin es tilo.

—Está bien. No te prometo nada, pero te escu charé con atención.

—Es todo lo que te pido.

—¿Y tú? ¿Harás lo mismo conmigo?

Shaoran tardó unos segundos en responder.

—Bueno... Sí. Pero sólo si ponemos todas las cartas sobre la mesa. Lo de anoche fue maravilloso, sinceramente, y me gustaría mucho que lo repitié ramos. Sin embargo, no estoy seguro de que sea la mejor forma de arreglar este asunto.

—¿Se te ocurre algo mejor?

—No.

—¿Entonces?

—En primer lugar, ¿qué tal si les dices a las chi cas que entren otra vez? Repetiré lo que ya les he dicho y después puedes intervenir tú. Será el pri mer paso en nuestras nuevas relaciones de con senso —comentó con humor.

—¿Y esta noche?

—Esta noche podrás enseñarme por qué crees que el Star Sky se llenará de amantes.

Ella asintió. A fin de cuentas era un principio. Podía ganar o perder la partida, pero sabía que Shaoran le daría la oportunidad que necesitaba.

Él la tomó de la mano y ella lo permitió. Ambos sabían que todo aquello estaba más relacionado con el placer de lo que estaban dispuestos a admi tir.

—Esto es muy extraño.

—Sí.

—Pero al menos no es... horrible.

Él sonrió. Tenía treinta y ocho años, pero parecía más joven cuando sonreía.

—Vas a conseguir que me ruborice...

—Es mi trabajo —dijo ella.

—Pues lo haces muy bien.

Sakura apartó entonces la mano.

—Bueno, voy a salir a buscarlas.

Shaoran carraspeó y ella sonrió. Unos minutos después, cuando empezaron la reunión, Sakura se sintió mucho más animada. Estaba deseando que pasara el día y que llegara la noche.

A las seis y cuarto ya habían terminado todas las reuniones. Shaoran se encontraba en su habitación, calculando el siguiente paso. Había dejado a Sakura una hora antes, y aunque suponía que todavía esta ría trabajando, decidió llamarla al teléfono móvil; ardía en deseos de volver a verla.

El teléfono sonó cuatro veces y de inmediato saltó el contestador.

—Soy Shaoran. Llámame cuando hayas terminado. Voy a subir al gimnasio, pero había pensado que podríamos salir a cenar.

Le apetecía ir al gimnasio. Se había pasado todo el día de reunión en reunión, sentado, y además ha bía comido en exceso. Un poco de ejercicio le ven dría bien.

Se cambió de ropa rápidamente, esperando te ner el gimnasio para él solo. En el pasillo se cruzó con un par de empleados, pero dentro no había na die.

Hizo unos cuantos estiramientos antes de empe zar y pensó en lo que había conseguido. Sakura había sido más razonable de lo que esperaba. Lo había es cuchado y no había desestimado automáticamente sus propuestas. Bien al contrario, incluso las habían discutido.

Desde la noche anterior habían cambiado mu chas cosas. Fundamentalmente, la idea que tenía de una mujer a la que conocía desde hacía diez años y quien, por lo visto, no conocía tan bien como pen saba. Lo había sorprendido una y otra vez.

Subió a la cinta de correr e intentó programarla. Tardó unos minutos en alcanzar el ritmo, y luego siguió en piloto automático. Por supuesto, sus pen samientos volvieron a Sakura.

¿Hasta qué punto la conocía? Sabía que era una Kinomoto y que tenía una faceta aventurera y salvaje. También sabía que amaba y odiaba a su padre, y que era más inteligente de lo que había supuesto. Aunque insistiera en escandalizar a los cinco conti nentes, su comportamiento de aquel día demos traba que tenía talento y que el Star Sky podía ser un éxito de verdad.

Sin embargo, no entendía que una mujer bri llante y con sentido común saliera con perdedores como Kyo Souma. Él no había sido una excep ción, sino la norma. Siempre elegía a músicos, acto res y modelos totalmente estúpidos. Hombres atractivos que eran incapaces de pensar y mascar chicle al mismo tiempo.

Sakura era mejor persona de lo que decían las re vistas del corazón. Pero también cabía la posibili dad de que sólo estuviera controlándose, evitando los escándalos hasta la inauguración del hotel. Naoko le había dicho que el grupo de Kyo tocaría en Nueva York al mes siguiente, así que podía apro vechar la ocasión para volver a las andadas.

Fuera como fuese, nada importaba si hacía su trabajo. Si Sakura lograba mantener su herencia y te ner éxito con el hotel, sería magnífico. Todos saldrían ganando. Pero en cualquier caso, Shaoran no te nía intención alguna de perder.

Sakura se detuvo frente al cristal y miró al inte rior del gimnasio. Sus ojos se habían clavado en Shaoran, que en ese momento estaba corriendo en la cinta. Tenía la camiseta empapada de sudor, al igual que el pelo. Estaba impresionante.

Aquella noche volverían a estar juntos. Primero en la piscina; y luego, si tenía suerte, en la cama. Lo estaba deseando.

El día había resultado fascinante. Shaoran había sido fiel a su palabra y la había escuchado con atención. Sólo había protestado en un par de oca siones, lo que en su caso era todo un logro.

Pero aquella noche, el espectáculo sería suyo. Que ría demostrar que Star Sky podía ser un lugar perfecto para los amantes. Lo había organizado todo para que se llevara un par de sorpresas. Nada que un buen cliente no pudiera recibir. Lo justo para que sintiera el ambiente, la magia, la experiencia total del lugar.

Ahora tenía que prepararse. Subiría a la suite, se ducharía y se cambiaría de ropa. Él había mencio nado la posibilidad de salir a cenar, pero ella ya ha bía encargado la cena en el hotel.

Aquélla iba a ser una noche de amantes, y Sakura se sintió perfectamente en el papel cuando se diri gió al ascensor. Tal vez sólo le quedaran cuatro no ches, pero las aprovecharía a fondo.


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9**

Trace entró en la zona de la piscina con _Loop_, de Maaya Sakamoto, sonando en los invisi bles altavoces del lugar.

Con las luces subacuáticas encendidas, la pis cina estaba impresionante. En cambio, el ambiente exterior era más cálido y oscuro, apenas iluminado por unas cuantas velas y apliques. En lugar de a cloro, olía a flores. Se sentía como si estuviera en una isla, a salvo del mundo real.

Sakura todavía no había llegado. Lo había llamado por teléfono para pedirle que la esperara allí a las ocho en punto, y todavía faltaban unos minutos.

Tras la sesión en el gimnasio, Shaoran se había du chado y cambiado de ropa. Esta vez había elegido algo cómodo e informal, apropiado para el sitio.

Caminando lentamente, llegó al borde de la pis cina y miró el agua. Resultaba tan apetecible que lamentó no haberse llevado el bañador. Aunque por otra parte, estaba solo y podía hacer lo que quisiera.

Iba a quitarse la chaqueta cuando oyó un ruido y se giró.

Era Sakura.

Estaba increíble. Llevaba un largo vestido sin mangas y con un generoso escote que le quedaba como si fuera una segunda piel. Era de color rojo, y la tela brillaba levemente. Podía notar sus pezones endurecidos, la curva de sus caderas.

—¿Tienes hambre? —preguntó ella.

Él rió.

—Oh, sí...

—Me alegro.

Sakura pasó a su lado y dejó que contemplara la línea de su espalda y su contoneo.

Lo llevó hacia una de las mesas blancas. Mien tras se aproximaban, Shaoran vio una cubeta de champán, varias fuentes de plata y más velas.

—Es un obsequio del Amuse Bouche —explicó ella.

Se sentaron frente a frente. Él sirvió el champán y ella se encargó de la comida. La cena consistía en langosta, arroz al azafrán y champiñones.

—Tiene un aspecto maravilloso...

Estuvieron comiendo, sin hacer nada más, du rante unos minutos. Shaoran no recordaba haberse sentido tan relajado en mucho tiempo. Era una circunstancia interesante, teniendo en cuenta que la cercanía de Sakura lo mantenía en excita ción permanente.

—¿A qué viene esa sonrisa? —preguntó ella.

—A todo esto. Es genial. ¿Todos los clientes reci ben el mismo servicio, o es un trato especial de la casa?

—Todos los clientes reciben el mismo servicio. Y cualquiera puede reservar mesa aquí, de noche.

—Vaya...

—Pero hay algo que deberías saber.

—¿Qué?

—Se prohíbe hablar de trabajo en la piscina.

—¿Y entonces? ¿Qué podemos hacer?

—Bueno, ¿hasta qué punto crees que nos cono cemos? Llevamos años de encuentros y desen cuentros, pero sólo te he visto en un contexto. Casi todo en ti es un misterio.

—¿En mí? No creas.

—Sí, en ti. Por ejemplo, la música... ¿te gusta?

—Por supuesto. Me encantan The Fourth Avenue Café.

—¿Qué más?

Shaoran pensó que sus ojos eran fascinantes. Tan verdes y brillantes a la luz de las velas.

—No me gusta la música country, ni el rap, ni generalmente las bandas sonoras.

—¿Y qué otras cosas te gustan?

—El rock clásico. Mayer, Linkin Park, Usher, X...

Ella arqueó una ceja, sorprendida.

—¿Qué ocurre?

—Nada, que no pensaba que te gustara nada moderno.

—Pero si apenas soy mayor que tú...

—Lo sé, pero te comportas como...

Sakura no terminó la frase.

—¿Cómo?

—Como si fueras más viejo —respondió a rega ñadientes.

—¿Estás diciendo que soy aburrido?

—No. No exactamente.

—Esto se está poniendo más interesante.

—Lo siento, Shaoran, pero siempre estás total mente centrado en los negocios. Tu fuerza te re dime en cierta forma, pero la mayor parte del tiempo te comportas como uno de los amigos sep tuagenarios de mi padre.

Shaoran se ruborizó. Sin embargo, después de echar un trago de champán y de refrescar un poco las ideas, pensó que ella tenía razón.

—Bueno, es mi trabajo.

—Lo sé, lo sé. Pero dejemos el trabajo aparte. Háblame del verdadero Shaoran.

Él contempló sus largos y bellos dedos y deseó terminar la cena para empezar con el postre. Pero supuso que hablar y conocerse mejor era una buena idea. Si no lo consideraba un enemigo, ten dría más posibilidades de convencerla.

—¿Y bien?

—No hay mucho que contar. El trabajo se lleva casi todo mi tiempo.

—Pero tendrás días libres. Vacaciones.

—No muy a menudo.

—Shaoran...

—Está bien, si te empeñas... Juego al tenis y al golf. Y me gusta ir al Parque Pingûino.

—¿Adonde?

—No sé, a cualquier parte. A veces paseo por Kokyo Higashi Gyoen .

—¿Y al zoológico?

—No, hay demasiada gente para mí. Pero me gusta patinar.

Ella dejó caer el tenedor en el plato...

—¿Patinar?

—Sí. ¿Por qué te sorprende tanto?

Sakura rió.

—Soy incapaz de imaginarte en tu traje de Armani y con unos patines.

—Cuando salgo a patinar, me pongo vaqueros.

—No puedo creerlo...

—Pues créelo.

—Nunca te he visto en vaqueros. Es verdad que de vez en cuando te pones ropa informal, pero ja más unos simples vaqueros y una camiseta.

—Por Dios, realmente me tomas por un viejo...

Ella sonrió.

—Discúlpame. La gente siempre saca conclusio nes apresuradas. Sólo ven lo superficial o lo que quieren. Y cuando te han echado fama...

—Juraría que ésta es la primera vez que habla mos de algo que no sean negocios.

Ella asintió y miró la luz de las velas antes de sonreír de nuevo.

—¿Tienes vaqueros en tu maleta?

Él negó con la cabeza.

—No. Estoy aquí por motivos de trabajo.

—Pero al menos los tienes...

—Sí, en casa.

—¿Los limpias en la tintorería?

—¿Por qué lo preguntas?

—No, por nada. Sólo...

—¿Qué?

—Que creo que estarías muy atractivo con va queros desgastados y unos cuantos desgarrones.

—En ese caso, desgarraré los primeros vaqueros que vea en cuanto vuelva a casa —afirmó, son riente—. ¿Y tú? ¿Quieres decir que usas vaqueros desgastados y rotos?

—Por supuesto que sí.

—Pero supongo que los comprarás así, de di seño...

—En absoluto. Son simples vaqueros viejos.

—Pues nunca te he visto con unos.

—No. Eso forma parte de mi vida privada.

Shaoran rió.

—¿Qué vida privada? Eres la mujer más fotogra fiada del universo...

—Oh, no, sólo soy la cuarta mujer más fotogra fiada, pero eso no viene al caso —puntualizó—. Tengo secretos como todo el mundo, Shaoran. Lo que los demás ven no coincide necesariamente con lo que soy.

—¿Y por qué no quieres que la gente sepa que eres inteligente?

Ella sonrió de un modo encantador.

—Un comentario muy astuto, Li. Mucho.

—Deja los cumplidos y contesta la pregunta.

Ella tomó un poco de champán. Lo había sor prendido que comiera bien. Normalmente comía poco y bebía litros de agua. Casi todas las mujeres que conocía hacían lo mismo. Se preguntó si alguna vez rompería sus estrictas normas para atiborrarse de pasteles.

—A mí no me importa lo que piensen los de más. Doy al público y a la prensa lo que quieren, pero nada más. No tengo interés alguno por com partirme con el mundo.

—Pero tu imagen es pública...

—Eso no es cierto en absoluto.

—He visto tus fotografías, Sakura. Nadie te obliga a posar ante las cámaras.

Ella apretó los labios.

—Creo que voy a decretar una nueva norma para esta noche. Las conversaciones sobre la prensa tam bién quedan prohibidas.

Shaoran asintió.

—Lo siento, tienes razón. Es que quiero saber quién eres en realidad.

—Pues pregunta.

—¿Te gusta leer?

—Sí.

—¿Hay algún libro que te guste especialmente?

—Muchos. Por ejemplo, _Viaje al Oeste_.

—¿Bromeas?

—En absoluto. ¿Y qué hay de ti?

—Me gustó mucho _Shogun_.

—Claro. Manipulación, intriga... no me sorprende.

—Al menos no es _El arte de la guerra_.

—Ciertamente no.

—¿Y las películas? —preguntó él.

—Me gusta de todo, desde _Matar a un ruise ñor_ a _En busca del arca perdida_.

Shaoran rió.

—¿De qué te ríes?

—A que no es lo que había imaginado.

—Magnífico...

—Sí, magnífico...

—Bueno, ¿estás preparado para la siguiente parte de nuestra aventura?

Shaoran sonrió.

—Claro.

—En ese caso, vamonos.

Sakura se levantó, se dirigió al enorme jacuzzi y pulsó varios botones. El artefacto se puso en fun cionamiento sin ruido alguno, y la música cambió a un tema suave de jazz.

Luego, se apartó un poco del agua y se giró para sonreír a Shaoran. Un segundo después, se quitó el vestido muy despacio.

Shaoran se quedó sin aliento. Se había quedado desnuda, totalmente desnuda. El postre iba a ser más interesante de lo que había imaginado.

Sakura lo observó mientras se quitaba la ropa. Pri mero se liberó de la chaqueta; después, de la ca misa azul. Su pecho era tan fuerte y masculino que se estremeció y deseó acariciarlo.

Acto seguido, Shaoran se desabrochó el cinturón de los pantalones. Le pareció un gesto enorme mente sensual; tan sencillo en apariencia y tan in tenso, aunque sólo fuera por lo que anunciaba. Y luego, oyó el sonido de la cremallera al bajar.

Concluida la operación, se quitó los zapatos. Sus pantalones negros no tardaron en seguir el mismo camino. Pero los dejó caer, y durante un momento se le quedaron enganchados en los pies.

Sakura rió sin poder evitarlo.

—Éste no es el mejor momento para reírse de un hombre...

—Sólo estaba pensando que con ese palo se monta una buena tienda de campaña —comentó con malicia.

Él bajó la mirada y se sorprendió.

—Oh, Dios mío. No puedo creerlo. No deja de crecer...

Tal vez no fuera el mejor momento para reír, pero a Sakura le encantaba el espectáculo. Risa, una conversación interesante, música, él cálido y suave ambiente. El mundo era suyo, al menos por el mo mento. Todos los problemas del día se habían que dado en el ascensor. Aquélla era una noche para la diversión, para la pasión, para los descubrimientos. Shaoran sólo llegaría a comprender el proyecto de Star Sky si ponía toda la carne en el asador.

Shaoran se quito entonces los calcetines e hizo ademán de librarse de los calzoncillos, pero ella lo detuvo con un gesto y se le adelantó.

—¿Es para mí? —preguntó, contemplando su dura erección.

Ella se puso de rodillas ante él.

—Sakura...

Sakura rió y contempló la belleza que tenía ante sí. Olía a flores y a sexo. Pasó una mano por la parte inferior del pene y lo masturbó suavemente; era muy suave. Luego, se inclinó hacia delante y empezó a lamerlo despacio, mientras cerraba los ojos. Quería aprender su cuerpo, disfrutar de su aroma fuerte y especiado, darle placer.

Cuando Shaoran se estremeció, ella fue más lejos y se lo puso tan dentro de la boca como pudo. Él llevó las manos a su cabello y la acarició con suavi dad. Ella seguía moviéndose, aumentando la inten sidad de la dulce tortura.

Al cabo de un rato, decidió detenerse. Sabía que si insistía en ello, Shaoran alcanzaría el orgasmo. Pero todavía no era el momento adecuado, así que le de dicó un último lametón y se sentó en el suelo. Él la miró con decepción.

—No te preocupes, Shaoran. Esto sólo es el princi pio.

—Pues no creo que sobreviva al final...

—Lo harás. Sígueme.

Sakura introdujo los pies en el burbujeante jacuzzi. Bajó los escalones y enseguida se encontró con el agua a la cintura. Después, avanzó un poco más y dejó que las cálidas burbujas acariciaran los sitios adecuados.

—¿Vas a terminar de una vez con esta tortura?

Ella sonrió.

—Sí...

—Eres terrible, Sakura Kinomoto.

—Desde luego que sí.

—¿Y te enorgulleces de ello?

—¿Por qué no? Es divertido. No todos los días tengo ocasión de contemplar directamente la reac ción a uno de mis malévolos planes.

—¿Y en qué consiste exactamente tu malévolo plan?

Sakura se acercó y lo besó. No fue un beso suave, sino profundo y apasionado. Y por si hubiera sido poco, volvió a acariciarlo entre las piernas y a la merlo otra vez. Era tan excitante que ella misma es tuvo a punto de alcanzar el orgasmo.

—Voy a conseguir que te olvides de todo — afirmó.

Shaoran quiso besarla, pero Sakura estaba decidida a aumentar la tensión y alcanzó una segunda bote lla de champán. Había copas junto al jacuzzi, pero no se molestó en usarlas y bebió de la botella.

—Eres...

—¿Una bruja?

—No iba a decir eso.

—Pero lo has pensado.

—Sí.

Ella sonrió y le pasó el champán.

—Tranquilízate, hombretón. Tenemos muchas horas por delante.

Shaoran echó un largo trago y devolvió la botella a la cubeta. Después, la miró con malicia.

—Por si no lo sabías, a este juego podemos ju gar los dos.

—No me digas.

Él asintió y le llevó una mano a un muslo.

—Ten cuidado —dijo él con voz ronca y baja—. Ten mucho cuidado.


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10**

Shaoran cerró los ojos e intentó concentrarse en el agua caliente en lugar de hacerlo en la mano de Sakura, lo cual no era nada fácil.

Tenía la impresión de que llevaba varias horas acumulando tensión, y sería mejor que hiciera algo al respecto. Quiso recordar la última vez que se ha bía sentido tan frustrado y llegó a la conclusión de que no había experimentado nada parecido desde la adolescencia, cuando todavía no sabía solucio nar bien ciertas situaciones.

Normalmente era él quien utilizaba tácticas disuasorias y otro tipo de juegos parecidos con sus amantes. Debía admitir que el cambio de papeles tenía sus aspectos positivos, pero había llegado el momento de tomar el control. En cuanto pudiera tranquilizarse un poco, le enseñaría un par de cosas.

Todavía estaba asombrado por lo bien que ha bía salido todo aquel día. Había sobrepasado todas sus expectativas.

—¿Por qué sonríes?

—Por ti. Por nosotros —respondió él—. Es muy agradable.

—Lo sé. Yo también estoy sorprendida. ¿Crees que estamos así sólo por el sexo?

—Yo diría que es parte fundamental de la ecua ción. Hemos malgastado demasiados años.

—Lo sé —dijo, tomando un poco más de champán—. Y quería decirte que lo siento.

—¿Lo sientes? ¿Por qué?

—Porque en aquella época era una niña y me comporté como tal. No debí ponerte en una situa ción tan comprometida. Arriesgabas tu trabajo, todo... Fue un error, y quiero disculparme.

Él asintió y recordó la noche en que se le había insinuado. No la había tocado, no le había puesto una mano encima, pero no por falta de ganas.

—No te preocupes. En realidad me sentí hala gado.

—¿Halagado?

Shaoran asintió.

—Dejarte allí resultó muy difícil. Era la invita ción más bonita que me habían hecho nunca.

—¿Lo dices en serio?

—Desde luego.

—¿Y por qué te marchaste?

—Porque eras demasiado joven.

—¿No lo hiciste por el trabajo?

—Eso era un factor de preocupación, es verdad.

Pero no te miento, no fue por eso. Habías bebido demasiado y pensé que no podía aprovecharme de la situación.

—Pues me dejaste destrozada.

—Lo siento.

—No lo sientas. Lo superé.

Shaoran frunció el ceño. No le gustaba pensar en lo bien que lo había superado. Su vida sexual había aparecido en los periódicos de medio mundo.

—Siento no haber podido ser amigo tuyo.

—Bueno, lleguemos a ser lo que lleguemos a ser, algo me dice que no se podrá definir exacta mente como amistad.

—Entonces, ¿qué es esto?

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—No tengo la menor idea. Pero por esta noche, no me importa.

Él la tomó por los hombros y la atrajo hacia sí, para abrazarla. El agua le facilitó el movimiento.

—Tienes razón, Sakura. No pensemos en nada.

Cuando se besaron, Shaoran se llevó una sorpresa. La Sakura desenfadada y atrevida había desapare cido y ahora estaba con una mujer encantadora y dulce, casi vulnerable.

De repente, le pareció que el agua estaba dema siado caliente; y la música, demasiado alta.

—Venga, vamonos de aquí.

Ella se levantó y las gotas de agua resbalaron por su cuerpo, desde sus senos. Fue una visión tan bella que Shaoran no pudo evitarlo; se inclinó y em pezó a succionarlos. Mientras lo hacía, se excitó to davía más y pensó en devolverle el favor de unos minutos antes. Pero no podía hacerlo mientras la parte inferior del cuerpo de Sakura estuviera bajo el agua.

Justo entonces, ella lo sacó del jacuzzi. Acto se guido, procedió a secarlo con una toalla e increíble ternura. Ahora, la música le parecía casi tan suave como su piel cuando la ayudó a ponerse el vestido otra vez.

Shaoran se vistió luego y la observó. Adoraba su perfil. Fino, perfectamente proporcionado, tan magnífico como el conjunto de su simétrico ros tro. Tenía una pequeña cicatriz en el hombro dere cho, y siempre se había preguntado cómo se la habría hecho; pero al margen de ese imperceptible defecto, parecía esculpida en mármol.

Muchas veces había oído a mujeres hablando de ella. No siempre bien, aunque siempre con envidia. Por lo visto, la única amiga que tenía era Tomoyo Daidouji, una joven tan bella como inteligente.

Hasta ese momento, nunca se le había ocurrido pensar que podía sentirse sola. Ciertamente cono cía a mucha gente y se pasaba la vida de fiesta en fiesta, pero no era lo mismo.

En cualquier caso, intentó convencerse de que no era asunto suyo. A fin de cuentas no intentaba ser su amigo, sino terminar un trabajo. Hacer el amor con ella era una cosa; hablar de amistad, otra bien distinta. Sakura era la hija de su jefe, y aquella aventura terminaría sin duda alguna en cuanto es tuviera solucionado el asunto del hotel.

Al terminar de vestirse, pensó que había llegado el momento de tomar el control. Sakura creía que conocía el guión del resto de la noche, pero se equivocaba.

Entraron en el ascensor y ella pulsó el botón de su suite. Durante el corto trayecto no hablaron nada, pero se acariciaron sin pausa. Y cuando final mente entraron en la suite, él se apresuró a cerrar; después, la acorraló contra la puerta y empezó a besarla. Se apretaba contra ella con tanta fuerza que podía sentir perfectamente sus senos en el pe cho y la depresión entre sus muslos.

Había llegado la hora de poner punto final a los juegos.

Sakura lo besó con idéntico apasionamiento y estuvo a punto de dejarse llevar. También disfru taba en el papel pasivo; adoraba abandonarse y sentirse en manos de otra persona. Pero a pesar de que ahora confiaba más en él, no quería ha cerlo con Shaoran. Los años habían dejado una huella difícil de borrar.

Le mordió el labio con la suficiente energía como para que se diera por aludido. Él retroce dió, pero siguió apretándola contra la puerta. Acto seguido, la tomó en brazos y la llevó al dormito rio.

—Eres una caja de sorpresas —dijo ella, mien tras él la posaba en la cama.

Shaoran rió y se quitó la ropa.

—¿Quién ha dicho que la gente ve lo que quiere ver? Pero sigue tumbada. Y no te tapes. Quiero ver cada centímetro de tu piel.

No estaba segura de qué pensar sobre aquel Shaoran, tan nuevo, tan insospechado. Pero era evidente que su cuerpo tenía una opinión claramente positiva.

Se quitó el vestido y él se puso entre sus piernas.

—Sakura, eres una diablesa. Llena de trucos, por cierto.

—¿Trucos?

—Sí, trucos de seducción.

—¿Cómo te atreves a decir algo así? —preguntó con humor—. Me has ofendido...

—Me atrevo porque te has convertido en alguien completamente nuevo para mí —dijo él.

—¿Y eso es bueno?

—Por supuesto que sí.

Sakura sabía lo que Shaoran pretendía hacer, así que decidió darle una lección y adelantarse. Antes de que pudiera evitarlo, cerró los muslos alrededor de su cintura, alzó las caderas y lo atrajo hacia ella, de tal manera que su dura erección chocaba directa mente con su entrepierna.

—Vaya... —protestó él.

Ella rió. Ahora lo tenía a su entera disposición, bien controlado. Pero Shaoran también sabía jugar sus cartas y sólo necesitó inclinarse lo suficiente para be sarla en la boca. En cuestión de segundos consiguió que relajara los músculos y se liberó de la presa.

Ya no podía esperar más tiempo. Se estiró hacia la mesita de noche, sacó un preservativo de la caja y se lo puso. Ella odiaba los preservativos y la mentó no llevar un DIU o tomar la píldora para poder evitarlo, pero ni el látex le arruinó el momento.

Podía notar el deseo en los ojos de Shaoran.

—No te muevas —susurró él.

Sakura no tenía intención de moverse. Todo su cuerpo estaba esperando, tenso. Él la agarró de los muslos y los llevó hacia arriba y hacia atrás, hasta que casi tocaron los hombros de Sakura. Luego, sonrió con una inmensa arrogancia y la penetró tan repenti namente que ella dejó escapar un gemido de placer.

Shaoran se mantuvo dentro durante unos segun dos, sin hacer nada. Luego, salió de ella lentamente.

—Vamos, Shaoran. Estoy seguro de que sabes ha cerlo mejor.

Sakura sabía que estaba jugando con fuego, pero le apetecía.

Él rió.

—¿Mejor?

—Demuéstrame lo que sabes.

Él volvió a penetrarla otra vez, de tal modo que rió con más fuerza y se estremeció.

—¿Esto es lo que quieres?

—Quiero más...

—Si es lo que deseas...

—Lo deseo. Mira lo que haces conmigo. Estoy temblando...

—Eso no es temblar —susurró.

Shaoran cambió a un ritmo mucho más rápido, penetrándola de un modo tan enérgico y apasionado que la dejó sin aire.

—Esto es temblar —añadió él.

En ese momento, Sakura gritó y se aferró a la cabecera de la cama con tanta fuerza que creyó que había arrancado de la pared.

—Vamos, Sakura...

Sakura se soltó y le clavó las uñas en la espalda. Estaba experimentando el orgasmo más fabuloso y largo de toda su vida.

Shaoran despertó sobresaltado y cubierto de su dor. Cuando se levantó de la cama y sintió el frío suelo, cayó en la cuenta de que estaba en la suite de Sakura y que sólo había sido una pesadilla.

Por lo menos, no la había despertado. Miró la hora y vio que eran las cuatro de la mañana. Nece sitaba beber algo.

Se dirigió al salón y cerró la puerta del dormito rio. No dejaba de sudar y su corazón seguía la tiendo demasiado deprisa mientras lo asaltaban las imágenes de la pesadilla.

Encendió la luz y sus ojos tardaron unos mo mentos en acostumbrarse. El frigorífico estaba bien surtido, pero se limitó a abrir una botella de agua mineral y a bebérsela entera.

No había tenido aquella pesadilla en muchos años, y no sabía por qué la tenía ahora. ¿Qué le es taba pasando?

Caminó hasta uno de los sofás de cuero. Todavía estaba desnudo, pero no le importó. Se sentó frente al amplio ventanal y contempló la oscura es cena nocturna de Tokyo.

Había crecido en aquella ciudad y estaba seguro de que jamás podría vivir en ninguna otra parte, pero a veces se preguntaba qué habría sido de su vida de haberse marchado.

Su padre había trabajado para Kinomoto casi toda la vida. Su empresa, llamada Li, Sagara y Kamiya, no tenía más socios; era una forma de vida para él. La cadena de hoteles Kinomoto era lo que real mente la controlaba, pero su padre no se quejaba. En cuanto a Shaoran, su viejo sueño de ser abogado se había ido disolviendo por el camino.

En parte, todavía deseaba serlo. De vez en cuando se permitía el lujo de dejarse llevar e imaginar un fu turo distinto, y era evidente que algo había desper tado sus viejos fantasmas. Por eso había soñado con Kenshin Himura. Su viejo compañero de cuarto de la uni versidad. El hombre que había sido su mejor amigo antes de suicidarse.

Kenshin se había involucrado en una operación ile gal. Un fraude con malversación de fondos. Nunca le contó por qué. En la universidad había sido un chico idealista, y de una honestidad a prueba de bombas. Pero era obvio que algo había cambiado en los cinco años posteriores al fin de la carrera.

Durante ese tiempo habían perdido el contacto. No del todo, pero los dos estaban muy ocupados con sus respectivos trabajos y no le habían pres tado la atención necesaria a la amistad.

La última vez que habló con él fue poco antes de que Fujitaka lo ascendiera y le nombrara admi nistrador de todos los fondos Kinomoto. Kenshin lo llamó una noche por teléfono. Sorprendentemente, es taba llorando. Llorando. Era algo tan extraño, tan impropio de él, que Shaoran debería haberse alar mado. Pero Kenshin se limitó a decirle que tenía cier tos problemas y a pedirle consejo legal, así que no le dio importancia.

En lugar de ayudarlo, le dijo que estaba muy ocupado y le dio el número de teléfono de un abo gado. Kenshin cortó la comunicación de inmediato, sin tiéndose traicionado por su amigo.

La siguiente llamada que recibió Shaoran fue de un periodista del Tokyo Times. Lo informó de que Kenshin se había suicidado y le pidió que hiciera al guna declaración. Al saberlo, se sintió enfermo.

Había pasado mucho tiempo desde entonces, el suficiente como para que Shaoran se convenciera de que no había tenido la culpa. No podía saber que Kenshin se encontraba tan mal.

Pero a veces, el sentimiento de culpa regresaba. Lo había hecho aquella noche, precisamente tras la mejor experiencia sexual de su vida, después de descubrir aspectos totalmente desconocidos de una mujer a quien estaba ligado. Justo cuando la vida le parecía indiscutiblemente bella.

¿La pesadilla había regresado porque todo le iba bien? ¿O lo había hecho porque se estaba dejando influir por Sakura?

Supuso que sería por la segunda razón. Estaba dejando que los sentimientos interfirieran en el trabajo, y era un error.

Podía mantener una relación con Sakura, pero no hasta el punto de renunciar a todo lo demás. Nadie merecía eso.

En cuanto a la pesadilla, se decidió por lo único que estaba en su mano: olvidarla. Devolverla al pa sado.


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 11**

Shaoran entró en el Erotique y vio que todavía es taban entrevistando a Sakura. Pensó en volver a la habitación y trabajar un poco, pero no le apetecía. Estaba cansado tras un largo día de negociaciones con los empleados de cocina. Además, había apro vechado los ratos libres para estudiar los contratos del nuevo hotel Kinomoto de Belice.

Se acercó al bar y se sentó junto a Tomoyo Daidouji.

—¿Quién es ése?

—Eriol Hiiragizawa —respondió, sin dejar de mirar a su amiga—. Es de _Vanity Fresh_.

Shaoran contempló la escena durante unos segun dos, intentando encontrar una conexión entre la mujer que respondía a la periodista y la que se ha bía acostado con él. No se podía negar que era una gran mujer de negocios, y con una enorme capacidad de negociación, y lo había demostrado claramente durante su reunión con el sindicato. Aunque por otra parte, sus empleados no tenían motivos de queja. Sakura pagaba muy bien. Decía que era la mejor forma de asegurarse su lealtad y su dedicación.

—¿Quieres tomar algo?

Shaoran se giró al oír la voz de la camarera, una atractiva mujer con mechones azules en el pelo.

—Un vodka con hielo, por favor. ¿Tú quieres algo, Tomoyo?

—Un martini, gracias.

Cuando la camarera se alejó, Tomoyo le preguntó:

—¿Empiezas a entenderlo?

—¿A entender qué?

—De qué va el Star Sky. Lo que Sakura intenta ha cer.

—No, en absoluto.

Tomoyo suspiró.

—Esto va a salir bien. El concepto es brillante, y nadie mejor que Sakura para sacarlo adelante.

—Eres su amiga y es lógico que veas las cosas desde su punto de vista.

—¿Insinúas que soy tonta por ser su amiga?

—De ninguna manera.

—He trabajado mucho en este hotel, pero ni la mitad de lo que ha trabajado Sakura. Ni te lo imagi nas.

—Ella conoce muy bien este negocio, pero no está pensando con claridad.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

La camarera sirvió las bebidas y Shaoran pagó.

—Fujitaka construyó un imperio, pero también una marca. Los dos están inseparablemente liga dos.

—Pero este hotel no es de Fujitaka Kinomoto.

—Eso no importa. Sakura también está ligada a su apellido y está dañando la base que ha hecho rico a su padre. Ni siquiera sé cómo se atreve. Es como si hubiera abierto un burdel.

Tomoyo lo miró.

—Ya has tenido ocasión de ver todo el Star Sky y sabes que eso no es cierto.

—Pero a pesar de todo, el proyecto se centra en el sexo. Eso ensombrece todo lo demás.

Tomoyo negó con la cabeza.

—Te equivocas. Está creando su propia marca y lo está haciendo de forma brillante.

—Si no fuera Sakura Kinomoto, tal vez funcionaría. Pero siendo ella, no puede funcionar.

—Si le quitáis este hotel, la mataréis...

—Me temo que está en juego mucho más que el orgullo de Sakura.

—Deberías reconsiderar tu opinión —insistió ella—. Se lo ha ganado, Shaoran. Ha trabajado mucho.

—Mira, este asunto me disgusta tanto como a ti. Pero no hay otra salida.

—Fujitaka y tú seguís viviendo en el pasado. Puedo entender lo del padre de Sakura, pero lo tuyo...

Shaoran echó un trago de su vodka y miró a Sakura, que seguía contestando a su entrevistador. Sus ges tos, su forma de mirar, el lenguaje de su cuerpo, eran absolutamente perfectos. Sabía cómo llamar la atención y cómo mantenerla. Tenía un indiscutible don de gentes, un talento muy especial. Pero estaba demasiado centrada en su imagen y había perdido la perspectiva. Si no recapacitaba a tiempo, lo perdería todo.

Además, aquella situación encerraba el riesgo de provocar una ruptura definitiva entre Fujitaka y Sakura, lo cual sería una verdadera pena. El único ganador sería Touya, y aunque Shaoran lo apreciaba sinceramente, también sabía que carecía de la inteligencia y del carácter necesarios para dirigir la empresa. La cadena de hoteles se resentiría, y Fujitaka era tan consciente de ello que había deci dido jugar fuerte.

Tomoyo suspiró en ese momento.

—¿Ocurre algo?

—No, es que me fascina el comportamiento de Sakura. Los seduce con una simple sonrisa.

—Le enseñaron bien, desde pequeña.

—Tal vez tenga un gran dominio de la técnica, pero ya era así de niña. Lo sé porque yo la veía.

—Por lo visto, os conocéis desde hace mucho tiempo...

—Desde siempre.

Shaoran notó el poso de tristeza en su voz y co mento:

—Supongo que habrá sido difícil para ti.

—En realidad no. No me importa que me hagan sombra.

Shaoran observó con atención a Tomoyo. Nunca le ha bía prestado demasiada atención, porque no man tenía relación directa con la cadena Kinomoto y sólo se veían ocasionalmente en alguna fiesta. De cabello oscuro, ojos bonitos y atractiva boca, era tan be lla que no entendía que le hubiera pasado desaper cibido. Y a pesar de haber crecido a la sombra de Sakura, seguía siendo su amiga. Notable.

—¿Por qué has aceptado trabajar con ella? —le preguntó.

—Porque conozco los hoteles. Yo también he crecido en este negocio.

—Sí, pero ¿por qué aquí? ¿Por qué con Sakura?

—Porque es mi mejor amiga.

—¿Y no habrías preferido trabajar en otro sitio, o tal vez por tu cuenta?

—No. Estoy acostumbrada a esto.

—Comprendo.

—¿Y tú? En cierta ocasión, Sakura me comentó que tenías intención de ser abogado y abrir tu pro pio bufete...

—En realidad terminé la carrera de Derecho, pero decidí cambiar de objetivos.

—¿Y no te arrepientes?

—A veces —confesó, mientras contemplaba a Sakura con abierta admiración.

—Ya sé lo que te pasa —dijo Tomoyo.

—¿De qué estás hablando?

Tomoyo le dio una palmadita.

—Se te pasará. Tu problema está muy locali zado.

—¿Qué diablos quieres decir?

—Sakura tiene ese efecto en todos los hombres. Al menos, en los heterosexuales... y ahora que lo pienso, también en los homosexuales. Pero cuando se acostumbran, no es tan malo.

—Tomoyo, estás loca.

—Tal vez. Pero llevo el tiempo suficiente a su lado como para reconocer el efecto Sakura. Y tú lo sufres, créeme.

Shaoran no quiso admitirlo, pero tenía razón. Y también notó que Tomoyo miraba al periodista con de masiada intensidad.

—¿Conoces a ese hombre?

—No, lo he conocido hoy.

Shaoran echó otro trago de vodka. Justo en ese momento, Tomoyo dijo:

—Bueno, te dejo. Tengo trabajo que hacer. Dile a Sakura que la veré por la mañana.

—¿Estás segura de que no quieres quedarte hasta que termine la entrevista? Tal vez venga con Eriol... y sospecho que le encantaría saber lo que piensas del hotel.

—Sí, claro. Ya nos veremos, Shaoran...

Él asintió y la observó mientras cruzaba la sala. Allí estaba pasando algo raro y no sabía qué. Pero supuso que eran imaginaciones suyas. A fin de cuentas Tomoyo era una mujer bastante misteriosa y por otra parte no se conocían bien.

A lo largo del día se las había arreglado para concentrarse en el trabajo, pero de cuando en cuando su mente volvía a su relación con Sakura. Era la primera vez que permitía que el placer y los ne gocios se mezclaran, y estaba confundido. Además, no quería que Sakura fracasara. Pero tampoco es taba dispuesto a cambiar de opinión.

La miró de nuevo, y por primera vez desde que había entrado en el bar, ella le devolvió la mirada.

Shaoran no supo si el periodista se había dado cuenta, pero Sakura le dedicó una sonrisa levísima, apenas perceptible, que lo llenó de orgullo.

Decidió que sería mejor que se marchara de allí. No quería permanecer en el bar, esperando, como si fuera un vulgar seguidor de su querida amante. Si ella quería verlo más tarde, sabía dónde encon trarlo. Además, necesitaba ir a casa a recoger ciertas pertenencias.

Pero sobre todo, necesitaba aclarar las ideas. Nada estaba saliendo como lo había previsto.

Tomoyo entró en su despacho. Tenía mucho que ha cer y quería bajar más tarde al Exhibit A para asistir al ensayo final. Yukito Tsukishiro había puesto todo su empeño y talento en la coreografía y en el es pectáculo de luces y sonido.

Era un concepto único, al menos para Tokyo. Un espectáculo ideado para una clientela muy especial, para una clientela de adultos, con un am biente exótico y cálido y los bailarines y bailarinas más atractivos del país, que actuaban casi desnudos.

Estaba deseando verlo. Pero tenía un motivo di ferente para querer volver al bar: Eriol le gustaba mucho. Su vida siempre había estado totalmente centrada en el trabajo, y aunque disfrutaba de él, quería algo más. Lamentablemente, nunca había te nido mano con los hombres. En la universidad ha bía salido muy poco, y las exigencias de su profe sión habían hecho el resto.

Envidiaba a Sakura. Incluso había logrado fascinar a Shaoran; y a pesar de lo que había dicho sobre Fujitaka Kinomoto y sobre el hotel, estaba segura de que al final cambiaría de opinión. Pero antes, daría mucha guerra a su amiga. Y eso estaba bien: era lo que necesitaba.

Por lo menos, ya no estaba saliendo con Kyo. El cantante siempre le había parecido un idiota, aunque a Sakura no parecía importarle. Al fin y al cabo la suya había sido una relación fácil y además era atractivo.

PeroTomoyo prefería a Shaoran. Era un hombre mucho más completo, más interesante. Esperaba que las cosas le salieran bien. Su amiga era una gran per sona, pero había demostrado un notorio mal gusto en lo relativo al sexo masculino.

Abrió el archivador y decidió ponerse a trabajar e intentó convencerse de que estar sola no era tan malo. Lo había estado siempre y lo superaría.

Sakura consiguió llegar a la suite antes de que su sonrisa desapareciera. La entrevista había durado demasiado, pero estaba segura de haberlo hecho bien. Necesitaba la publicidad de la prensa.

Sin embargo, sabía que se había comportado con menos naturalidad de la habitual en ella. Es taba demasiado desconcentrada. Durante el día, du rante las reuniones con los empleados y con el sin dicato, había conseguido mantener el control. Shaoran había estado a su lado, pero se las había arre glado bien hasta que descubrió que no sólo la estaba tratando con respeto, sino también con admi ración.

Aquello la desconcertó. Estaba acostumbrada a que la trataran de ese modo, pero no a que lo hi ciera Shaoran. Él siempre le había echado en cara su comportamiento público. Hasta pocos días antes, no parecía haberse dado cuenta de que no era ninguna loca ni mucho menos una borracha. Todos los que la conocían sabían que mantenía el control de las situaciones; y en lo relativo al alcohol, inevita ble en su mundo, utilizaba un truco que no le fa llaba nunca: sólo bebía hasta que empezaba a afec tarla. Y nunca, en los muchos años transcurridos, había sobrepasado su límite.

Pero en ese momento no quería pensar en pe riodistas, en trabajo ni en ninguna otra cosa por el estilo. Sólo quería darse una ducha, bajar a cenar al bar y hacer planes con Shaoran.

Se sentó en el borde de la cama y pasó una mano por la colcha de seda. Llevaba el teléfono móvil en el bolso y el bolso estaba a su lado, así que decidió llamarlo.

Entonces pensó en la noche anterior. Había sido maravilloso. De hecho, su relación mejoraba día a día. Y cuanto mejor era, más la asustaba.

Sin embargo, estaba empezando a hacerse extra ñas ilusiones. Incluso había pensado que cabía la posibilidad de que Shaoran cambiara de opinión con respecto al Star Sky; y más aún, de que no lo hiciera por la relación que mantenían, sino por respeto a su juicio profesional.

De todas formas, lo dudaba mucho.

Tomó el bolso, sacó el teléfono y marcó su nú mero. Le dejó un mensaje en el contestador y le dijo que la llamara en media hora. Después, se diri gió a la ducha y comenzó a idear su plan noc turno.


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo 12**

Shaoran entró con la tarjeta que le había dado.

—¿Sakura?

Como Sakura no contestó, él cerró la puerta y dejó su bolsa de viaje en el dormitorio. Sobre la cama ha bía un vestido, un sostén y unas medias de seda. De cidió comprobar si estaba en el cuarto de baño y llamó. Segundos después, la descubrió sentada en la taza sin más ropa que una toalla que le rodeaba el cuerpo.

Estaba impresionante.

Sakura lo miró y arqueó una ceja al ver que se ha bía puesto vaqueros.

—No me has llamado por teléfono —dijo ella.

—Espero no haberte estropeado ningún plan.

—Bueno, pensé que podríamos cenar en el bar...

—Pues yo tengo un plan mejor. Quiero llevarte a cierto sitio.

Ella asintió.

—Está bien, como quieras. Dame cinco minu tos.

—De acuerdo —dijo él—. ¿Puedo mirar mien tras te arreglas?

Ella sonrió.

—Por supuesto.

—¿Qué tal ha ido la entrevista?

Ella sacó un botecito de crema y se la aplicó en la cara con movimientos circulares.

—No hay mucho que contar. Pero es bueno para el hotel.

—Supongo que querría saber más cosas sobre la relación entre el sexo y el Star Sky...

Ella frunció el ceño.

—Por supuesto. Mañana me grabarán usando to dos los juguetitos que tenemos en los armarios. Ha remos una película porno y se la regalaremos a los veinte primeros clientes —dijo con ironía.

—Pensaba que reservabas esa carta para tu en trevista con los periodistas de _Hustler_.

—¿Te han dicho alguna vez que eres monotemático?

—Verte con esa toalla no ayuda mucho...

Ni corta ni perezosa, Sakura se la desanudó y la dejó caer al suelo.

—¿Así está mejor?

Él no respondió. Estaba demasiado ocupado ad mirando su cuerpo. Ella se dio cuenta y rió, pero si guió maquillándose sin pudor alguno.

La situación le resultó tan comprometida que Shaoran pensó que sería mejor que se marchara. Deseaba hacerle el amor allí mismo, pero no le pare ció una buena idea.

—En fin, te esperaré en el bar... ah, y ponte algo informal.

—¿Informal? ¿Hasta qué punto?

—¿Te acuerdas de los vaqueros desgastados de los que me hablaste?

Ella no dijo nada y él no se molestó en esperar. En cuanto Shaoran se marchó, Sakura volvió a cubrirse con la toalla. Desnudarse de aquel modo no le ha bía resultado tan fácil como parecía, pero quería castigarlo por su comportamiento. No estaba dis puesta a permitir que la juzgara tan a la ligera. Era una mujer independiente, una mujer responsable y muy consciente de lo que hacía.

Pero ahora se sentía culpable y ni siquiera sabía por qué. Detestaba haberse excedido con él. Ya no se trataba únicamente de que mantuvieran una extraordinaria relación sexual, la mejor de toda su vida; por si fuera poco, había descubierto que tam bién podía trabajar a su lado, que podían formar un gran equipo.

Sabía que eran dos personas muy diferentes y le aquello no podía salir bien. Sin embargo, lo deseaba.

Confusa, intentó concentrarse en el maquillaje. Y después, se preguntó por qué le habría pedido que se pusiera los vaqueros.

Shaoran rechazó la posibilidad de tomar una de las limusinas del hotel; en su lugar pararon un taxi en la calle y ordenó al conductor que se diri giera hacia Parque Pingûino. Todavía era de día cuando llegaron. Una gloriosa tarde de abril, con el parque lleno de patinadores y gente que sacaba a sus pe rros.

Sakura adoraba el Parque Pingûino. Había crecido allí. Se había pasado la infancia en la resbaladilla del Rey Pingûino, montando en los columpios. Conocía todos los secretos y todos los lugares ocultos del parque. Y sabía que Shaoran la estaba llevando hacia una zona poco concurrida.

—Te advierto que no sé patinar —dijo cuando llegaron al puesto de alquiler de patines.

—Yo te enseñaré.

Sakura no parecía muy convencida, pero se deci dió porque pensó que sería divertido.

—¿Qué pie tienes?

—Un treinta y ocho.

Ella no supo si sentirse insultada cuando él pi dió al dependiente que también le diera un casco y protectores de hombros y de rodillas.

Cuando Shaoran se los dio, ella preguntó:

—¿Estás seguro de que puedo ponérmelos sin que se me pegue alguna enfermedad?

Shaoran se volvió hacia el dependiente.

—¿Cada cuánto tiempo limpian esas cosas?

El hombre señaló un cartel. En él se decía que todos los complementos se limpiaban al vapor des pués de cada uso.

—En ese caso, de acuerdo —dijo ella.

Se sentaron en un banco cercano. Shaoran llevaba sus propios patines, protectores y casco. Eran mucho más bonitos que los de ella. Cuando se puso de pie, Sakura soltó un silbido.

—Estás impresionante —dijo con sinceridad.

Él rió.

—Oh, vamos, parezco un viejo disfrazado de adolescente.

—Pero muy sexy...

—Asegúrate de atarte bien los patines. No quiero que te tuerzas un tobillo.

—Ni yo.

A pesar de todo, Shaoran comprobó que lo había hecho correctamente. Sakura se había puesto unos vaqueros desgastados, tal y como le había pedido, y una de sus camisetas preferidas. Era de Hermés y te nía un grabado muy bonito, pero fundamental mente le quedaba bien.

—¿Preparada?

—Supongo que sí...

Ella se puso el casco, se lo cerró y él la ayudó a levantarse. A Sakura no le pareció tan difícil como había imaginado. Los patines de ruedas eran pare cidos a los de hielo.

—Lo más importante de todo es que aprendas a detenerte. El suelo es de cemento y de lo contrario te darías un buen golpe.

—Entonces, no me caeré.

—De eso se trata.

Él la tomó de la mano y la llevó al recorrido para patinadores. Avanzaban despacio, con cui dado; de vez en cuando, alguno de los patinadores más experimentados que se cruzaban con ellos le dedicaban un silbido de apreciación.

Sakura notó que Shaoran miraba con envidia a los que iban más deprisa y dijo:

—Supongo que eres muy bueno en esto...

—No especialmente.

—Mentiroso. Seguro que patinas como un demo nio y que no te detienes ante nada ni ante nadie.

—¿Qué dices? Si soy un encanto...

—Lo dudo —dijo entre risas.

—Pues no lo dudes tanto.

—Vamos, Shaoran, no pretenderás convencerme de que...

Shaoran la detuvo.

—¿Quieres hacer esto, o no?

—Sí.

—Entonces, observa y aprende.

Dedicaron los diez minutos siguientes a que aprendiera a detenerse. Shaoran le hizo repetir el mo vimiento hasta que estuvo seguro de que lo había entendido. Después, asintió.

—¿Podemos marcharnos ya, profesor? ¿Pode mos? —preguntó ella, en tono de broma.

Él salió disparado de repente. Giró en redondo y se detuvo en seco.

—¿A qué estás esperando?

Ella intentó perseguirlo, pero sin ningún éxito. Bien al contrario, Shaoran se dedicó a trazar círculos a su alrededor y a tomarle el pelo. Pero ella no pro testó. Se lo estaba pasando en grande, como una niña, y él también. En todos los años transcurridos desde que lo había conocido, nunca lo había visto tan contento.

Durante veinte minutos no hicieron otra cosa que patinar. La gente pasaba a su lado, se oía mú sica en los aparatos de radio y todo era perfecto.

—Vamos allí...

Shaoran la llevó a un puesto de perritos calientes.

—Hace años que no los pruebo.

—Pues estás de suerte, porque éstos son los me jores de la ciudad.

Pidieron dos para cada uno y dos refrescos. Des pués, se sentaron en la hierba y disfrutaron de la improvisada merienda.

Cuando ya habían terminado, se acercó una joven que se había adelantado un poco a su grupo de ami gas.

—¿Podría darme su autógrafo?

Sakura sonrió y se lo dio, pero supo que aquella pregunta había puesto fin a la maravillosa tarde. La magia estaba rota.

Se levantaron y se dirigieron a la salida. Los dos estaban profundamente decepcionados, pero Sakura lamentaba que Shaoran fuera tan poco compren sivo con las obligaciones de su profesión. Podía ser muy duro a veces.

En ese momento se acercó un hombre de pelo grasiento y empezó a decirle cuánto le gustaría co nocer su hotel de sexo y echar un buen vistazo. Lo hizo de un modo tan grosero que Shaoran le puso una mano en el hombro y la alejó de allí tan rápi damente como pudo, mientras otros hombres ha cían toda clase de comentarios obscenos.

Llegaron al puesto de alquiler de patines sin cruzar una sola palabra. Después, se sentaron para ponerse sus zapatos.

—Shaoran...

Él no la miró.

—Sólo eran unos cretinos —continuó ella—. No dejes que te estropeen el día.

—¿Esto es lo que quieres? ¿Quieres que la gente piense esas cosas de ti?

—Por supuesto que no. Y te aseguro que la ma yoría de la gente no piensa eso.

—En cualquier caso, los tipos como los que aca bamos de ver son una legión.

—¿Y qué pretendes que haga? ¿Que viva según los criterios de un grupito de pervertidos callejeros?

—No. Sólo que respetes tu apellido.

—Vete al infierno, Li.

Sakura estaba tan enfadada que se marchó sola, tomó un taxi y regresó al hotel. Shaoran no había sido nada justo con ella, no entendía nada. Y ahora que su pacto estaba roto, no le quedaba más opción que cambiar de estrategia. Aunque eso implicara su expulsión del imperio Kinomoto.

Él no volvió al hotel. Se dirigió a su casa, puso música y se sirvió una copa.

Todavía estaba enfadado por lo sucedido en el parque. Le había costado controlarse y no partirle la cara a aquel canalla. ¿Es que Sakura no se daba cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo? ¿No compren día que se ponía en evidencia y que se denigraba?

Además, ahora lo molestaba más que nunca. Ha bía aprendido cómo era la verdadera Sakura. Quién era cuando dejaba de jugar.

Incluso si tenía razón y el hotel era un éxito, in cluso si gran parte de la gente no lo veía como un prostíbulo, ¿qué pasaría con el resto del mundo? El sexo estaba bien; era lo más natural del mundo. Pero no para un hotel. No para ella.

Decidió que mantendría una conversación con Sakura cuando se hubiera tranquilizado un poco. Ha ría lo que fuera necesario para que comprendiera que estaba cometiendo un error. Y si sus esfuerzos no servían de nada, se marcharía para siempre.


	13. Chapter 13

**Capítulo 13**

El sábado por la noche sería la prueba final. La fiesta en el Exhibit A sería la inauguración oficial del hotel. Iban a asistir famosos de todas partes; de Hollywood, de Miami, del resto del mundo. Y serían los primeros que se alojaran en el Star Sky.

Faltaba tan pocos días que Sakura se sintió súbita mente nerviosa. Se estaba jugando mucho. Además, aquella tarde había tenido ocasión de comprobar cómo podía ser su vida si conseguía eliminar ciertas complicaciones. El rato que había pasado con Shaoran, patinando en el parque, había sido tan divertido como esperanzador. Pero sus ilusiones se habían roto por culpa de aquel idiota. Shaoran se lo había to mado demasiado en serio, y sabía que siempre sería así. No podía cambiar.

Entró en el bar y saludó a Yukito. Parecía necesi tar una copa. El espectáculo no había empezado todavía, pero el bar funcionaba de todos modos. Eso la alegró. Un club no podía depender exclusi vamente de los espectáculos; debía tener estilo, algo que atrajera a la gente, y aquél lo tenía. La combinación de la música, la decoración y el am biente general de elegancia hacían del Exhibit A un lugar muy especial.

—Sakura...

Se giró y vio a Meiling Wong y a Yue. Meiling le hizo un gesto para que se sentara con ellos, cosa que hizo. Quería contemplar el local desde todas las perspectivas posibles, y además, Meiling y Yue le caían muy bien.

—Diganme una cosa. ¿Qué os parece el Star Sky, sinceramente?

—¿Qué quieres decir? —preguntó Meiling.

—Me refiero al concepto del hotel. Sé que os gusta y que estáis orgullosos de trabajar aquí. ¿Por qué?

—Bueno, además de ser el lugar donde he cono cido a Yue, me encanta la libertad que se respira. La posibilidad de ser tú mismo, de estar a gusto con tu sexualidad.

Yue asintió.

—No podría estar más de acuerdo. Es el único lo cal de la ciudad donde podemos tocarnos, besarnos...

—Ser sexys —lo interrumpió Meiling.

—En mi opinión, el Star Sky cubre un espacio muy importante. Debería haber muchos más sitios como éste, sitios donde la gente se sintiera libre y a salvo, sin la presión de las conservadoras normas sociales. Hay demasiada represión —afirmó Yue—. Todo el mundo te dice lo que está bien y lo que está mal, lo que se debe y lo que no se debe hacer. En cambio, Star Sky hace lo contrario.

Sakura asintió.

—Sí, yo opino lo mismo. Aunque es evidente que no le gusta a todo el mundo. No pensáis que sea sórdido, ¿verdad?

Meiling rió.

—En absoluto. ¿Pero qué ocurre, Sakura? ¿Algún problema con la prensa?

—No, sólo estoy haciendo una encuesta infor mal.

—El hotel es genial. Será un éxito.

—Lo sé.

En ese momento cambiaron las luces y empezó el espectáculo. Los bailarines salieron al escenario y empezaron a ejecutar una sensual danza; proba blemente, la pieza más erótica y elegante que ha bía visto en su vida. Sólo por eso, estaba segura de que el Exhibit A se llenaría todas las noches.

Ya estaba a punto de excusarse y alejarse de sus amigos cuando sintió que se le erizaba el vello de la nuca.

Era Shaoran.

—Sakura...

No podía creer que estuviera allí, después de lo sucedido por la tarde.

—¿Podemos hablar?

—No lo sé. ¿Debemos hacerlo?

La tensión era tan evidente que Sakura decidió ahorrársela a Meiling y a Yue y se levantó de la mesa después de despedirse de ellos.

—Venga, salgamos de aquí.

—No puedo marcharme, Shaoran. Mis empleados cuentan conmigo.

—Muy bien.

Sakura lo llevó a una mesa apartada y notó que se había cambiado de ropa. Ya no llevaba los vaqueros desgastados, sino un traje perfecto. Nadie habría imaginado que aquel hombre disfrutaba patinando en Parque Pingûino.

—Es un bar muy interesante —comentó él.

—Gracias.

—Al menos no tienes que gastar mucho en la ropa de los bailarines.

Ella suspiró.

—No me des otro discurso sobre moral y bue nas costumbres, por favor. No podría soportarlo.

La camarera se acercó a la mesa. Ella pidió un whisky, y él, su habitual vodka con hielo.

Sakura imaginó que retomarían la conversación inmediatamente, pero no fue así. Para su sorpresa, Shaoran parecía haberse quedado embelesado con el espectáculo.

—Relájate y disfruta, Shaoran —dijo ella, más ani mada—. Siente la música y sus movimientos. Y no pienses tanto.

Él quiso apartar la vista del escenario, pero no pudo. Contrariamente a lo que había supuesto, no ha bía nada de sórdido en todo aquello. Era elegante, sensual, atrayente.

Por desgracia, la pieza del escenario empeoró la exagerada consciencia de la presencia de Sakura. La deseaba con toda su alma. Había entrado en el bar con intención de convencerla, de hacerle ver que el Star Sky no podía funcionar. Pero ya no estaba se guro. Además, había oído parte de la conversación con Yue y Janice y por primera vez entendía el es píritu de aquel hotel.

Se volvió hacia ella y la miró.

—¿Sientes la magia?

Shaoran asintió.

—Esto es el Star Sky, Shaoran. Ahí lo tienes, en ese mismo escenario, ante tus ojos. Pero también está aquí, en la mesa, en tu propia actitud. No es nada sórdido ni terrible. Es algo humano, real.

La camarera regresó en ese instante y les sirvió las copas. También les dio una tarjeta en la que se podía leer _No molesten_.

—¿Qué es esto? —preguntó él, divertido.

—Sirve para que las camareras sepan que estás servido y que no quieres que te interrumpan.

—Vaya...

—Bueno, ¿de qué querías hablar conmigo?

Él echó un trago de vodka.

—Siento haberme portado tan mal, Sakura. Sólo quería ayudarte.

—Pues no necesito tu ayuda.

—¿No?

—No. Me las he arreglado muy bien yo sola.

—Eso no es lo que dijiste aquella noche. Dijiste que podía trabajar contigo si...

—Pero has roto el trato —lo interrumpió—. De bías colaborar conmigo, sí, pero sin prejuicios, sin juicios de valor apresurados. Y pensar que había llegado a creer que...

—¿Qué?

—Nada, olvídalo. Era una idea estúpida. Todo ha terminado.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

—Nada, en serio. De todas formas, el Star Sky no podrá salir adelante si mi padre me retira la finan ciación.

—Todavía te quedan tres días. Puedes reconsi derar el proyecto. ¿O es que tu orgullo vale más que tu herencia?

Ella lo miró con enfado.

—¿Qué es lo que pretendes, Shaoran?

—Ya te lo he dicho, pero no quieres creerme. Quiero que las cosas te salgan bien, que arregles tu relación con tu padre.

—¿Y la única forma que se te ocurre es que abandone mi sueño? ¿Que renuncie al Star Sky para ser una fotocopia de mi papaíto? Es una pena que no llegaras cinco minutos antes y que no hayas oído las cosas que decían Meiling y Yue...

—He oído parte de la conversación.

—¿Y no has entendido nada?

Él se inclinó hacia delante.

—No he dicho que tengas que cambiar todo el proyecto.

—Entonces, ¿qué quieres que cambie?

—Para empezar, la campaña de publicidad.

—¿Cómo?

—Sakura, en los anuncios apareces en la cama. Desnuda. Y mirando como si acabaras de...

—Sé el aspecto que tengo. No hace falta que me lo recuerdes. Y no salgo desnuda.

—Pero eres tú. ¿No podías haber contratado a una modelo?

—¿De qué serviría mi fama si no la aprovecho? Soy una de las personas más fotografiadas del mundo. Todos me conocen. Hay miles de imágenes mías por todo el planeta. Da igual que esté vestida o desnuda, porque parte de mi vida ya es de domi nio público. Pero si tú crees que soy lo que dicen algunas revistas del corazón, que soy una zorra bo rracha, una hija de papá que sólo sabe ir de com pras y acostarse con el primero que encuentra...

—Yo no he dicho eso, ni lo pienso. Sin embargo, no has hecho ningún esfuerzo por cambiar tu ima gen.

Ella sonrió con frialdad, tomó su bolso y se le vantó.

—Creo que ya he visto bastante. Ahora sé que el club será un éxito y que se llenará todas las no ches.

Él la tomó de la muñeca.

—No te vayas todavía, por favor... en realidad sólo quería decirte que me causaste una magnífica impresión esta tarde. Llevaste la negociación con el sindicato de un modo extremadamente profesio nal.

—Gracias.

—Mira, Sakura, que no veamos las cosas de la misma manera no quiere decir que yo sea inflexi ble. Sólo significa que...

—Eres el hombre más inflexible que he cono cido —espetó—. Eres peor que mi padre, porque él cambiaría de opinión si comprendiera que con el Star Sky se puede ganar mucho dinero. En cambio, tú has visto lo que el hotel puede llegar a ser y te resistes a admitirlo. Dices que es un sitio sórdido, pero la única sordidez es la que tienes en tu inte rior.

Sakura retiró la mano y se marchó.

—Maldita sea...

Shaoran deseó seguirla. Pero habida cuenta de su estado mental, y del estado de Sakura, se dijo que no sería buena idea. De modo que volvió a mirar el es pectáculo. E intentó pensar en lo que ella acababa de decir.


	14. Chapter 14

**Capítulo 14**

_MEMORANDO_

_A: Empleados_

_De: Meiling Wong, gerente del hotel Star Sky_

_Fecha: Jueves_

_Asunto: Reunión_

_Todos los empleados deben estar a las nueve y media en la sala de conferencias, para analizar las preferencias de los clientes sobre el sistema informático._

_A: Sora_

_Por favor, lleva varios ramos de flores a la suite y al despacho de la señorita Devon. ¡Y ten cuidado con dónde pisas!_

_A: Yukito_

_¡Felicidades por el espectáculo en el Exhibit A! ¡La fiesta del sábado será un exitazo!_

_A: Toda la plantilla_

_Mañana a las seis de la tarde daremos el in forme final sobre el estado del hotel. Debéis asis tir todos, sin excepciones._

Rubi Moon estaba encantada con el nuevo territorio. Sakura la había llevado a los jardines del piso supe rior, en la zona de la piscina, y el animal se lo es taba pasando a lo grande. Al menos, algo había sa lido bien. Aquel lugar era maravilloso, y todo gracias a los esfuerzos de Sora Takenouchi, una de sus empleadas favoritas.

Sora, que tenía algo más de setenta años, se dedicaba en cuerpo y alma al jardín. Había cui dado hasta el último detalle, desde los macizos de flores hasta las celosías y columnas. Y en todo había un toque de magia.

Durante un momento estuvo a punto de sen tarse en el balancín, pero prefirió hacerlo en un banco desde el que podía vigilar a la gata. Además, sólo tenía veinte minutos antes de volver al trabajo y quería relajarse. No había pegado ojo en toda la noche y necesitaba darse un respiro.

Sora se acercó en ese momento.

—Hola...

—Buenos días...

—Me alegro de verte. Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez.

La anciana le pareció tan bella como siempre.

—Demasiado. El jardín está precioso...

—Sí, pero el sábado vendrá gente y lo estro peará todo. Ya sabes, tiran latas, vasos, papeles...

—Pondremos cámaras y mataremos a quien se atreva.

La mujer sonrió.

—¿Has venido a pasear el gato, o necesitas hablar?

—Hablar me vendría bien.

—No pareces muy contenta. ¿Es que hay proble mas con el hotel?

—Bueno, todavía quedan cosas por hacer, pero estamos preparados para la inauguración.

—¿Entonces?

—Sora, ¿te habría gustado que el hotel fuera... distinto?

—No estoy segura de comprenderte.

—¿Preferirías que fuera como un hotel de la ca dena Kinomoto? Imagino que la conocerás....

—Claro. Me alojé en el Emperator en cierta ocasión y en otros pequeños hoteles de la cadena. Uno de Hokaido y otro de Ginza.

—¿Y?

—Sigo sin saber lo que me estás preguntando.

—Está bien... ¿Qué pensarías si el Exhibit A no fuera tan provocativo? Si no tuviéramos ejemplares del _Kamasutra _en los cajones, si prescindiéramos de los juguetes sexuales... en fin, ya sabes.

—Pues pasaría que no sería el mismo hotel. Pero la gente vendría de todas formas.

—¿Qué tipo de gente?

—Todo tipo de gente.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque es elegante, cómodo y bonito. ¿Quién podría resistirse a un jardín tan bello, o la suavidad de las sábanas, o a las bañeras donde caben parejas? La gente vendría aunque cambiaras tu proyecto. Daría igual que lo llamaras Hotel Canalla o algo así.

Sakura sonrió.

—Bueno, ahora tendrás que disculparme... —con tinuó Sora—. Tengo que volver con mis plantas. Pero ven más a menudo. El jardín está más bonito cuando estas tú.

—Gracias.

—No hay de qué. Ah, y no te olvides de tu gata...

Sakura no pudo ver a Rubi Moon por ninguna parte. La encontró unos minutos después, entre unos ar bustos. Luego, la tomó en brazos y se dirigieron al ascensor.

—Me alegra que hayas llegado tan pronto, Naoko. Necesito toda la información sobre la investigación de mercado —dijo Shaoran por teléfono.

—Son un montón de archivos...

—Lo sé, pero quiero verlos todos.

—No hay problema.

—Te lo agradezco. Esperaré en mi habitación.

Shaoran cortó la comunicación y llamó al servicio de habitaciones. Pidió huevos, tostadas, zumo de naranja y una buena taza de café. Había llegado el momento de pasar a la acción.

Había pasado gran parte de la noche pensando, intentando analizar el Star Sky desde la perspectiva de Sakura. Todavía no estaba del todo convencido, pero estaba decidido a concederle el beneficio de la duda. Al menos durante los dos días siguientes, estaría abierto a cualquier posibilidad.

En ese instante sonó el teléfono móvil. Eran las nueve menos cuarto y sólo podía ser una persona.

—Hola, Fujitaka...

—No he sabido nada de ti.

—Porque no tengo nada nuevo que contarte.

—¿Nada nuevo? Se ha armado un buen revuelo en la ciudad con el asunto de la inauguración. Es como si Sakura hubiera invitado a la Sexta Flota a acostarse con ella.

—No es para tanto. De hecho, es cierto que no tengo nada que contarte.

—Sabes que el proyecto de mi hija es una estu pidez, ¿verdad?

—Sigue siendo su hotel.

—Ya, pero recuérdale lo que puede perder —dijo él—. Y por cierto, me he enterado de que tiene bailarines desnudos.

—Bueno, no completamente.

—Shaoran...

—Anoche tuve ocasión de ver el espectáculo, Fujitaka. Y debo decir que es de muy buen gusto.

—Pues los periódicos no dicen lo mismo. ¿No has leído el _Wall Street Tokyo Journal_?

—Aún no.

—Pues te recomiendo que leas la página ocho.

—Está bien, Fujitaka...ya te llamaré.

Shaoran colgó, desconectó el teléfono y olvidó la conversación. No estaba dispuesto a cambiar de planes.

Sakura terminó de trabajar poco antes de las nueve de la noche. Había sido un día muy produc tivo, lleno de reuniones y dedicado a dar los últimos toques al hotel, pero ahora estaba muy cansada.

Cuando subió a la suite y abrió la puerta, se quedó extrañada. Oía música, pero no recordaba haber dejado el equipo encendido por la mañana. Además, había un ramo de flores en el jarrón de la mesita de café, y un aroma muy familiar.

Shaoran.

No lo había visto en todo el día y no estaba se gura de querer verlo. Pero apareció enseguida y se detuvo en la puerta del dormitorio.

—Estoy cansada. He tenido un día muy largo y sólo quiero ducharme y acostarme. Si quieres se guir discutiendo conmigo, te ruego que discutas solo en tu habitación. Te prometo que mañana es taré mejor y que discutiré todo lo que quieras.

—Sakura... cállate.

—¿Cómo?

Él se acercó y le puso las manos sobre los hom bros.

—No he venido a discutir.

—Shaoran...

—Anda, quítate la ropa.

—Pero Shaoran...

—Si no te la quitas, te la arrancaré yo. Será me jor que me obedezcas.

—¿Pero qué rayos intentas hacer? ¿Y por qué es tás tan contento?

—Contestaré a todas tus preguntas en cuanto estés desnuda.

—No, gracias.

—Venga, confía en mí.

—¿Debería hacerlo?

—Por supuesto.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque si no lo haces, te haré la vida imposi ble —se burló.

—¿Y tú qué harás mientras tanto? ¿Quedarte ahí, mirando?

—No, qué va. Estaré allí —respondió, apun tando al cuarto de baño.

—¿Es que piensas bañarme?

—Basta de preguntas.

—Está bien, como quieras. Me desnudaré si te marchas ahora mismo.

Shaoran sonrió, entró en el cuarto de baño y cerró la puerta. Ella empezó a desnudarse, pero se dijo que no se acostaría con él bajo ningún concepto. Cuando terminó, se puso un albornoz y se dirigió al servicio.

Al abrir, se llevó una sorpresa. Chiharu estaba con Shaoran, y habían instalado dos camillas de masajes.

—¿Qué es todo esto?

—Lo que parece. Son mesas para masajes.

—Eso ya me lo había imaginado.

Chiharu decidió intervenir.

—Ha sido una semana muy larga, Sakura. Túm bate y relájate.

—Gracias, Chiharu, pero creo que ha habido un error...

—No hay ningún error —dijo Shaoran—. Esto forma parte de mi política de comprender mejor el objetivo del Star Sky.

—Ya hemos pasado por eso, Shaoran...

—Ya. Pero he descubierto que tenías razón.

—¿Cómo has dicho? —preguntó, asombrada.

—Que tenías tazón. Me he comportado como un idiota, pero tengo intención de cambiar.

—¿Con un masaje para parejas?

—En efecto.

—¿Y luego?

—Nada. Nos iremos a dormir y dejaremos las charlas para mañana.

—¿Quién eres tú? ¿Qué has hecho con Shaoran?

Él suspiró.

—No lo sé, pero la espalda me está matando. Y dado que contamos con la ayuda de Chiharu y de una de sus compañeras, creo que deberíamos apro vechar la ocasión.

—Supongo que no conseguiré librarme de ti, ¿verdad?

—Por supuesto que no.

—Está bien...

Cada uno de ellos se tumbó en una mesa dis tinta, a tan escasa distancia que podían darse la mano si lo deseaban. Pero naturalmente, Sakura no tenía ninguna intención de hacerlo.

Chiharu y su ayudante pusieron música y pro cedieron a untarlos de aceites para facilitar los ma sajes. En cuanto sintió el contacto de las manos de la masajista, Sakura se empezó a relajar. Aquello era ciertamente maravilloso. Hacía que olvidara todo lo demás.

—¿Shaoran?

—No hables ahora.

—He estado pensando.

—Me alegro, pero no pienses ahora.

—Se trata de tu idea de llegar a un compromiso...

—Mañana...

—Pero Shaoran...

—¡Sakura!

—Bueno, no importa.

—Así me gusta.


	15. Chapter 15

**Capítulo 15**

Sakura comprendió que no estaba en ninguna playa del Caribe, sino en el cuarto de baño de su suite, en el hotel Star Sky. Y también notó que la toalla que había estado tapando su trasero había desapa recido.

—¿Chiharu?

—Ssss...

—Pero...

—Ssss...

Al sentir el contacto en los muslos, se estremeció. Aquéllas no eran manos de mujer, sino de hombre.

—Relájate, Sakura. Todo está bien.

Era Shaoran. Por lo visto, había sustituido a la masajista. Y no lo hacía nada mal.

—Shaoran...

—Deja de hablar de una vez. Quiero que te sien tas cómoda, que te relajes.

—Todavía estoy enfadada contigo.

—Lo sé, pero ya me abofetearás más tarde. Ahora sólo quiero que te dejes llevar...

Él la besó en la nuca y añadió:

—Vuelvo enseguida. No te muevas.

Sakura no habría podido moverse aunque hu biera querido. Estaba demasiado relajada y se sen tía demasiado bien. Además, Shaoran cumplió su pala bra, regresó en un par de minutos y continuó con el masaje. Pero algo había cambiado. Ahora llevaba unos guantes de piel, extremadamente suaves, y su contacto no podía resultar más agradable.

—Date la vuelta...

Ella dudó. No estaba segura de que fuera buena idea. Pero a fin de cuentas ya la había visto des nuda muchas veces, así que supuso que no había nada de malo en ello.

Sin embargo, estaba a punto de llevarse la se gunda sorpresa de la noche. Shaoran no se había ves tido. Se encontraba ante ella totalmente desnudo, y le pareció tan bello que a punto estuvo de olvidar su discusión. A punto.

—Siempre terminamos así —dijo ella—. Pero eso no cambia nada.

—Yo no estaría tan seguro. Pero dime... ¿Confías en mí?

—No.

Él rió.

—Pues tendrás que hacerlo, porque quiero mos trarte algo.

—Está bien, de acuerdo....

—Pero antes, te llevaré a la cama.

Sakura lo siguió, se tumbó y cerró los ojos. Él se inclinó entonces y la besó con tanto apasiona miento que ella deseó que siguiera. Sin embargo, no lo hizo.

—No abras los ojos —ordenó.

Entonces, Shaoran le hizo estirar los brazos por en cima de la cabeza y le puso unas esposas. Después, siguió con el masaje. La única diferencia aparente era que no podía mover las manos. Pero enseguida le separó las piernas y las esposó a su vez a las patas de la cama.

—Eres tan hermosa... Podría pasar toda la vida mirándote.

—Sigue con el masaje, por favor...

Él obedeció. Estaba deseando que la acariciara, que le tocara todo el cuerpo, y no tuvo que esperar demasiado. Shaoran empezó a hacerle cosas dignas de aparecer en el _Kamasutra_. Y el placer que sen tía era tan intenso que no estaba segura de poder soportarlo.

—Vamos, pequeña, aguanta un poco más...

—No puedo.. Oh, sí, sigue así...

Shaoran dejó de tocarla.

—Shaoran, maldita sea...

—Paciencia —rió.

—¡No!

Él introdujo una mano entre sus muslos y co menzó a acariciarle el clítoris con el pulgar. La pre sión era perfecta, el tempo era perfecto, todo era per fecto. Uno tras otro, le asaltaron los espasmos. Y antes de recobrar el aliento, sintió que la penetraba. Ya no había caricias ni manos; sólo su duro sexo.

—Por favor, suéltame las manos. Por favor...

Shaoran asintió. Se inclinó sobre ella sin salir de su cuerpo y le quitó las esposas de las muñecas. En cuanto estuvo libre, lo abrazó y le dio un largo y apasionado beso.

Él se apretó contra ella para poder sentirla me jor. Olía muy bien. Tanto, que deseo hacerle el amor otra vez.

—¿Shaoran?

—¿Sí?

—Has dicho que querías mostrarme algo.

—Ah, sí...

—¿De qué se trata?

Él sonrió.

—¿No te has preguntado qué he estado haciendo todo el día?

—Imaginé que le estarías diciendo a mi padre que cambie el testamento.

—No exactamente.

—¿Entonces?

—He estado en mi habitación, leyendo los infor mes de mercado.

Sakura lo miró con asombro.

—¿Cómo?

—Has hecho un gran trabajo, Sakura.

—Lo sé.

—Pero yo no lo he sabido hasta hoy. Y has sido tan meticulosa que no he conseguido encontrar ni un solo fallo.

—Bueno, ¿y qué piensas ahora?

—Que el concepto del Star Sky está muy bien. No hay ningún otro hotel parecido en Tokyo, aunque hay hoteles que ofrecen programas eróticos y he averiguado que es un gran negocio.

—Eso también lo sé.

—He pensado que podría decirle a Fujitaka que el Star Sky va a dar mucho dinero.

—Pero...

—Pero todavía está el asunto del apellido Kinomoto.

—Vamos, Shaoran. Los Kinomotono pueden seguir vi viendo en el pasado.

—No se trata de ser antiguos o modernos, Sakura, sino de la imagen. Y no es ninguna broma. El ape llido Kinomoto significa mucho en este negocio.

—Maldita sea...

—Espera un momento. No quiero que me malinterpretes, pero tu padre ya tiene muchos años y no estará aquí siempre. Y cuando fallezca...

—¿Bromeas? Pero si es fuerte como un roble... Nos sobrevivirá a todos.

—No lo hará. Y entonces serás libre de hacer lo que quieras, a no ser que te desherede. ¿Realmente crees que merece la pena?

—No lo sé, francamente —dijo, cerrando los ojos.

—Eh...

—Mírame.

—Está bien, ya te miro.

—Cuando hablamos sobre la posibilidad de lle gar a un compromiso...

—Oh, precisamente tenía algo que contarte. Me reuní con Mimi y le he planteado algunos cambios en la campaña de publicidad.

—Interesante...

—Pero quiero dejar bien claro que no conver tiré el Star Sky en un típico establecimiento de la ca dena Kinomoto.

—Entonces, ¿qué vas a hacer?

—Le he pedido a Mimi que busque nuevos con ceptos. Echaremos un vistazo a sus ideas, pero no te prometo nada.

—Me parece muy bien, aunque no nos queda mu cho tiempo...

—Lo sé.

—En tal caso, ¿por qué no duermes un rato? Ya hablaremos por la mañana.

—Me temo que no podré dormir mucho. He puesto el despertador a las cinco.

—Eso es un error...

—Pues deja de acariciarme.

—Yo no te estoy acariciando...

—Si no eres tú, ¿quién me está tocando el tra sero?

Shaoran rió.

—Está bien... retiro oficialmente la mano de tu maravilloso trasero. Y de paso, cerraré los ojos.

Ella suspiró y se tapó con el edredón. La quietud era tan total que podía oír su respiración.

—Sakura...

—¿Sí?

—Si sigues tocándome, ninguno de los dos po dremos dormir.

—Oh, lo siento.

—No pasa nada.

—Buenas noches.

—Buenas noches...

Sakura, que estaba impresionante con una blusa blanca, una falda negra y unos zapatos de tacón asombrosamente alto, dejó de arreglarse el pelo y lo miró.

—¿Te encuentras bien?

—Sí, ¿por qué lo dices?

—Porque has tenido una pesadilla.

—¿Cuándo?

—Me despertaste hacia las cuatro de madru gada. Gritaste.

—No lo recuerdo... —dijo, mientras se miraba al espejo para ajustarse la corbata.

—Pues estabas muy alterado...

—No sería nada. Seguramente estaba tratando con una reunión con tu padre.

—Qué gracioso.

—Anda, ve a comer algo. Estás demasiado del gada.

Ella tomó el bolso y el maletín y él la acompañó a la puerta.

—Lo de noche fue...

—En lugar de describirlo, déjame que te lo de muestre.

—Adelante.

Shaoran se inclinó sobre ella y la besó. Lamentó que se hubiera pintado los labios porque le gustaba más sin carmín, pero sabía a Sakura de todos modos.

Segundos después, Sakura le acarició la mejilla y se marchó.

La sonrisa de Shaoran desapareció de inmediato. Últimamente tenía demasiadas pesadillas; con toda seguridad, por la tensión a la que había estado so metido. Pero no podía seguir pensando en Kenshin. Por muchas pesadillas que tuviera, no le devolverían la vida.

Sakura estaba sentada en su despacho. No había tocado ni la pieza de fruta ni el yogur, porque es taba muy ocupada mirando los anuncios del Star Sky en las revistas. Naturalmente, conocía de sobra los anuncios. Pero aquella mañana los veía con nuevos ojos.

En una de las imágenes, ella aparecía a doble pá gina y a todo color con aspecto de necesitar un buen revolcón. Al recordar la sesión de fotografías, sonrió. Lo único que habría necesitado en aquel instante habría sido un bocadillo del restaurante Akatsuki. Estaba hambrienta, y el fotógrafo tardó demasiado.

En realidad, su mala fama pública había empe zado de improviso y sin que ella tuviera nada que ver. En cierta ocasión, se enganchó la blusa en un club y se le desabrochó. Alguien le hizo una foto y escribió que lo hacía por provocar y que estaba borracha, aunque en realidad no estaba tomando alcohol sino un simple refresco. A partir de ese mo mento, todos los fotógrafos del mundo se pasaban la vida intentando sorprenderla en alguna situación difícil. Uno de ellos había llegado a intentar fotografiarla cuando estaba en un cuarto de baño, pasando la cámara por encima de la puerta.

Pero Sakura no quería llegar a los cuarenta y se guir siendo la famosa de los escándalos, alguien que no había hecho nada en toda su vida y a quien sólo se conocía por sus fiestas y por sus amigos.

En ese aspecto, Shaoran tenía razón. Además de ga nar dinero, no había hecho nada bueno. Y la primera cosa que era suya, realmente suya, era el Star Sky.

En ese momento, se preguntó si conseguiría mantener el control del hotel si cambiaba ligera mente el concepto. Y sobre todo, si seguiría gustán dole tanto después.

Cuando entró en el vestíbulo, las luces de los fo tógrafos y de los cámaras la cegaron. La prensa ha bía conquistado el hotel y todos gritaban un nom bre. Pero no era el suyo.

—Kyo, ¿qué puedes decirnos del resto de la gira?

—¿Vas a probar el sexo del Star Sky?

—¡Kyo, por favor!

Sakura no entendió lo que sucedía. Kyo y ella habían roto su relación. Lo habían dejado muy claro y desde luego no esperaba encontrarlo en su hotel.

—Hola, nena...

—¿Se puede saber qué está pasando aquí, Kyo?

—¿Pensaste que podrías mantenerme alejado de un hotel especializado en sexo?

—Anda, vamos a mi despacho. Así podremos ha blar. En privado.

En ese momento, Sakura notó su olor a alcohol. Había bebido.

—Démosles algo de lo que hablar a los periodis tas, ¿quieres?

Él intentó abrazarla, pero ella se apartó. Aquel hombre la ponía enferma.

Por desgracia, los fotógrafos aprovecharon la ocasión para retratar el momento. Sakura se sintió acorralada y deseó huir. Justo entonces, una mano firme y segura se cerró sobre su brazo y la llevó a uno de los ascensores. Kyo, tan borracho que apenas se sostenía, los siguió.

Era Shaoran.

—Dios mío, Sakura...

Al cerrarse las puertas, Sakura notó que no estaba preocupado sino disgustado con la situación. Y para empeorarlo todo, Kyo intentó abrazarla otra vez.

—No lo comprendes. No es lo que tú crees.

—¿Es que nunca te cansas de hacer lo mismo?

Shaoran bajó la mirada hacia sus senos y ella se miró en el espejo. La blusa se le había abierto de al gún modo, y el sujetador se le había bajado de tal forma que se veía su pezón derecho.

Por lo visto, era la historia de su vida.


	16. Chapter 16

**Capítulo 16**

Shaoran se bajó en el piso donde se encontraba habitación y la dejó a solas con aquel individuo. No sabía lo que podía haber visto en él. Kyo era un simple borracho, de ropa sucia y aspecto desastrado. Siempre le había, disgustado; lo odiaba a él, odiaba a su grupo y odiaba su música. Y sin embargo, Sakura lo había invitado al hotel.

Cerró la puerta de la habitación de un portazo, terriblemente enfadado, y encendió el ordenador con intención de trabajar un poco. Pero no estaba de humor. Estuvo sentado un rato y decidió que se ría mejor que saliera a dar una vuelta. Sin embargo; tardó quince minutos en poder atravesar la multi tud de periodistas que seguían en el vestíbulo.

Una vez en la calle, tomó la avenida sin dirección concreta. Dos manzanas más abajo ya ha bía conseguido tranquilizarse, pero eso no mejoraba la situación. Acababa de comprobar que Sakura no cambiaría nunca. Quería tener éxito con el ho tel. Lo deseaba más que nada en el mundo. Y pro bablemente había llamado a aquel idiota para apro vechar la publicidad añadida.

Pero esta vez se había pasado. Había llegado de masiado lejos. Al día siguiente, su fotografía apare cería en todos los periódicos. Y esta vez, ense ñando un pezón.

Al pasar por delante de un kiosco, vio que una joven estaba mirando una revista del corazón en cuya portada aparecía la propia Sakura. Se acercó a ella y dijo:

—Discúlpame...

—¿Sí?

—¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

—Adelante.

La joven sonrió. Debía de tener poco más de veinte años y era una tipien de Tokyo de ropa negra y moderna.

—¿Qué sabes de Sakura Kinomoto?

Ella se encogió de hombros.

—Que es rica, que es una niña mimada y que le gustan las fiestas.

—¿Has oído hablar de su hotel?

—¿Qué es esto? ¿Una encuesta?

—Algo así.

—Sí, he oído hablar de él. Cómo no.

—¿Y?

—Me parece una buena idea. Si pudiera permi tírmelo, no me importaría alojarme en él.

—De modo que te gusta el concepto...

—En realidad no me parece nuevo. Todos los hoteles están ligados con el sexo; no en vano, su negocio consiste en ofrecer habitaciones. La única diferencia es que éste va un poco más allá.

—Muchas gracias. Te agradezco la sinceridad...

—De nada —dijo, mientras sacaba una tarjeta del bolso y se la daba—. Si necesitas que investigue algo especial sobre el Star Sky...

Shaoran tomó la tarjeta. Al parecer, se llamaba Mika Seido y era subdirectora editorial de una empresa de publicidad.

Se guardó la tarjeta en el bolsillo y siguió con su paseo. Mika Seido era la clienta perfecta del Star Sky. No ganaba dinero suficiente para poder per mitirse sus servicios, pero probablemente salía con hombres que sí podían. Aquello demostraba que Sakura tenía tazón. Había espacio en el mercado para un establecimiento como el Star Sky.

Ahora estaba convencido de que Sakura no debía cambiar el concepto general. Sólo debía suavizarlo un poco, aunque todavía quedaba el problema de su padre. Tendría que encontrar la forma de seguir adelante sin perder su herencia.

Deseó hablar con ella, pero no podía mientras estuviera con el canalla de Kyo. Debían solucio nar definitivamente aquel asunto. Y cuando lo hu bieran conseguido, ya vería lo que pasaba con su relación. Si es que tenían alguna relación.

—No recuerdo haberte pedido que vinieras.

—Sorpresa...

Sakura se acercó al ventanal y miró hacia la calle, llena de gente. Le habría encantado salir a pasear, pero no podía. En cuanto a Kyo, ya había localizado el mueble–bar y se había servido una copa a pesar de su evidente borrachera.

—Kyo, lo nuestro ha terminado. Terminó hace mucho tiempo. No te he invitado porque no te quería aquí.

—Venga ya, no puedo creerte...

—Mira, Kyo, estoy segura de que hay miles de jovencitas que darían cualquier cosa por estar con tigo. ¿Por qué no te marchas y te buscas una?

—Pero cariño, se trata de ti y de mí. Somos la pareja perfecta. Quedamos muy bien en las fotogra fías, ¿no te parece?

—Me da igual. Hay cosas más importantes que salir en la prensa.

Él empezó a reír y estuvo riendo un buen rato.

—Eso sí que ha sido gracioso —dijo, cuando se cansó—. Toda tu vida está en las revistas, querida.

—Bueno, ya está bien, márchate de una vez. ¿Dónde diablos está el cretino de T.K.? Al me nos, siempre se preocupa de que no bebas demasiado.

—El maldito T.K. está con Shigure, ensayando en el Tokyo Stadium.

Ella sacó el teléfono móvil y marcó el teléfono de T.K..

—T.K., soy Sakura. ¿Podrías venir a recoger a Kyo? Está borracho aquí, en el Star Sky, y ahora no puedo ocuparme de él.

—¿Es que habéis discutido?

—El genio de Kyo no parece entender que lo nuestro terminó hace tiempo —dijo con ironía—. Pero sea como sea, no lo quiero aquí. ¿Puedes ocu parte?

—Espera un momento, Sakura, pensemos un poco... La publicidad sería muy buena para los dos..

—Me da igual. Quiero que se vaya. Si no lo sacas tú, me veré obligada a llamar a la policía. Y sospe cho que eso no te haría ninguna gracia.

—Está bien, dame dos horas. Ahora estoy traba jando.

—Muy bien, dos horas. Pero ni un minuto más.

—Hasta luego, Sakura...

Ella cortó la comunicación y miró a Kyo.

—Tengo una reunión, pero tú quédate aquí y bebe todo lo que te apetezca si eso es lo que quie res. T.K. vendrá a recogerte.

—¿Sakura?

—¿Sí?

—¿Tienes almendras? Me apetecen almendras tostadas.

Ella negó con la cabeza, recogió el bolso y se marchó. Por fortuna, para llegar a su despacho no necesitaba pasar por el vestíbulo, así que se libró de otro lío con los periodistas.

Devolvió unas cuantas llamadas telefónicas, tra bajó un rato y luego intentó relajarse. Pero no po día. La situación se había complicado de forma inesperada. Aunque su vida siempre había sido ob jeto de interés público, ya no quería que lo fuera.

Además, estaba muy deprimida. No por la súbita aparición de Kyo, ni por el problema con su blusa.

Lo estaba por Shaoran. Se había dejado llevar por las apariencias y ni siquiera le había concedido el bene ficio de la duda; estaba convencido de que había en señado un seno sólo para obtener mas publicidad.

Intentó convencerse de que no tenía importan cia, aunque sin éxito. Hasta unas horas antes, había llegado a creer que su relación con Shaoran podía fun cionar. Era feliz a su lado. ¿Pero cómo podía querer a un hombre que no confiaba en ella?

Levantó el auricular del teléfono, llamó a Mimi y le preguntó si ya había terminado con las nuevas ideas. Cuando terminó de hablar, pensó en las co sas que debía hacer antes de la siguiente reunión e hizo una última llamada, al dormitorio de Shaoran.

Pero no estaba en el hotel.

—Eriol, soy Tomoyo Daidouji, del hotel Star Sky.

Tomoyo estaba muy nerviosa, y le pareció ridículo. Al fin y al cabo, sólo se trataba de un hombre.

—Hola, Tomoyo. Precisamente estaba repasando la entrevista del otro día.

—¿Conseguiste todo lo que necesitabas?

—De tu jefa, sí. Pero no me importaría que char laras conmigo durante una hora o dos...

—¿Yo?

—Claro. Eres su mejor amiga.

—Eso es cierto. Y por la misma razón, no hablo de ella a sus espaldas.

—Sólo me interesa la verdad.

—Vaya, eres el primer periodista que conozco que dice algo así.

El rió.

—Te prometo que no te torturaré...

—Mentiroso.

—Venga, estoy seguro de que podría ser diver tido. ¿Cuándo podríamos vernos?

Eriol no tuvo que insistir. Le gustaba demasiado a Tomoyo como para que pudiera resistirse.

—¿Te parece bien esta noche, a las ocho? Puedo conseguir una reserva en el Amuse... Para algo sir ven mis contactos.

—Me parece muy bien.

—Ah, otra cosa, Eriol...

—¿Sí?

—No he visto tu nombre en la lista de invitados a la fiesta.

—Es que no estoy invitado.

—¿Te apetece ir?

—Por supuesto que sí.

—Pues dalo por hecho.

—¿Sabes que eres una mujer maravillosa?

Ella se ruborizó, pero no dijo nada.

—¿Crees que Sakura estará en el restaurante esta noche?

—No estoy segura —dijo, decepcionada por el cambio de conversación.

—He oído que Kyo Souma ha vuelto a la ciudad y que se aloja en el hotel.

—Sin comentarios.

—¿No puedes decirme nada más?

—No, lo siento.

—Está bien... En fin, te veré esta noche.

—Claro. Hasta luego.

Tomoyo colgó y se dijo que había cometido un error al llamar a Eriol. Estaba escribiendo un artículo so bre Sakura y pensó que era una tonta por haber creído que podía estar interesado en ella. A fin de cuentas, Tomoyo Daidouji no era nadie. Nadie en absoluto.

Sakura apagó la cámara de vídeo. No estaba segura de haber hecho lo correcto. Tal y como estaban las cosas, dudaba que Shaoran cambiara de opinión.

Se dirigió al cuarto de baño y se maldijo al mi rarse en el espejo. El rimel se le había corrido por culpa de las lágrimas, a pesar de que, según la eti queta, era resistente al agua.

Rápidamente, tomó un pañuelo e intentó arre glar el desastre.

Ni siquiera sabía lo que pretendía. No podía es perar que Shaoran reconsiderara su actitud. No tenía razón alguna para creer que decía la verdad, pero quería intentarlo.

—Te gusta —se dijo al espejo—. Te gusta más de lo que debería. ¿Y qué hay de malo en ello?

Naturalmente, su reflejo no respondió a la pregunta. Y tenía que marcharse a su reunión con Mimi.

Salió del cuarto de baño, sacó la cinta del apa rato de vídeo y la dejó sobre la almohada. De ca minó al ascensor, volvió a llamar a T.K..

—¿Se puede saber dónde te has metido?

—Estoy en la limusina.

—¿Con Kyo?

—Sí, acabo de recogerlo.

—Gracias.

—¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

—Por supuesto.

—¿Qué ha pasado entre vosotros? Pensaba que os llevabais muy bien...

—Nunca nos hemos llevado bien, T.K.. Por si no te habías dado cuenta, tu representado es un al cohólico. Nuestra relación se basaba en la simple y pura conveniencia, pero él ya no me conviene. Así que hazme un favor y mantenlo alejado de mí, ¿quieres? No me gustaría que se presentara en la fiesta de inauguración.

—De acuerdo, Sakura, no te preocupes. Lo man tendré alejado.

—¿Y no quieres nada a cambio?

—No. Sólo decirte que a diferencia de Kyo, yo no soy ningún borracho.

Ella rió.

—Descuida, T.K.... Tú sí que estás invitado a la fiesta. Y puedes traer compañía, si quieres. Pero que Kyo no te acompañe.

—Descuida.

Ella colgó el teléfono y se preguntó cómo era posible que hubiera mantenido una relación con Kyo. No lo soportaba.

Consideró la posibilidad de dejarlo todo y mar charse a una isla desierta. Pero no podía. Ahora te nía el Star Sky y el hotel la necesitaba casi más que ella a él. La necesitaba en portada. Y con un poco de suerte, totalmente vestida.


	17. Chapter 17

**Capítulo 17**

La reunión con Mimi duró tres horas y media. To davía estaban en la sala de conferencias, y Shaoran se quedó mirando las propuestas de la nueva campaña mientras Sakura acompañaba a Mimit a la sa lida.

Era una campaña magnífica. Si se la presentaban bien a Fujitaka, estaba seguro de que el viejo cam biaría de opinión sobre el Star Sky. No le gustarían nada los asuntos relativos al sexo, pero tampoco se opondría. Sobre todo, porque Sakura no iba a ocupar las portadas de los periódicos.

Todavía no había tenido ocasión de hablar con ella sobre el asunto de Kyo y ni siquiera sabía si el individuo seguía en el hotel. Evidentemente, no habría sido correcto que interrumpiera una reu nión de trabajo para interesarse por aspectos tan personales.

—¿Y bien? ¿Qué te parece?

Sakura se encontraba en la puerta, con los brazos cruzados.

—Es un proyecto magnífico. Estoy realmente impresionado.

—Mimi es una gran profesional.

—Lo es. Pero todo el mérito es tuyo. Es una cam paña elegante, con estilo. Como el hotel.

—Me pregunto qué pensarán los medios de comunicación del súbito cambio. Tal vez crean que he perdido el impulso inicial y que ya no quiero convertir el Star Skyen un hotel para aman tes.

—Lo dudo. Pensarán que es una evolución natu ral, que apelas a algo más que a la libido de la gente.

—Tal vez. Pero estoy segura de que alguien dirá que Fujitaka ha tenido algo que ver.

—¿Y qué?

Ella sonrió.

—Hablas con la tranquilidad de quien no ha sa lido nunca en las portadas.

—No perteneces a los medios, Sakura.

—¿En serio?

—Vamos, no digas eso. No pretendo entender tu forma de vida, pero te conozco lo suficiente como para saber que no es así.

Ella rió con escepticismo.

—¿Por qué no me crees?

—Porque tú crees lo que dice la prensa.

—¿Se puede saber qué te ocurre? ¿Por qué estás tan enfadada?

—Porque yo no invité a Kyo. No sabía que te nía intención de aparecer.

—¿Y quién llamó a la prensa?

—Él trajo a los periodistas. Supongo que lo orga nizaría su representante, T.K..

—Entonces no estaba planeado...

—Por mí, no.

—Oh.

—Sí, oh —se burló—. Y muchas gracias por ha berme creído.

Acto seguido, ella giró en redondo e hizo ade mán de marcharse.

—Espera, espera un momento...

Ella se detuvo, pero no se volvió.

—Te repito que tienes la mala costumbre de creer lo que dicen los periódicos.

—¿Puedo preguntarte una cosa?

—¿Qué quieres saber?

—¿Sigues saliendo con él?

—No.

—¿Hay alguien más en tu vida?

—Tampoco.

—¿Te apetece cenar conmigo?

—No esta noche.

—Está bien.

—Tengo que hacer unas llamadas.

Él asintió y la observó mientras se alejaba. Antes de salir de la sala de reuniones, tomó los documen tos y los guardó en su maletín. Tenía intención de ir a ver a Fujitaka a primera hora de la mañana para enseñarle la campaña publicitaria.

Pero antes, subiría a su habitación, cenaría e intentaría hablar de nuevo con Sakura. No quería dejar la conversación en ese punto. Y sospechaba que ella tampoco.

—Pensaba que te habrías marchado...

Sakura movió la cabeza en gesto negativo al en trar en el despacho de Mimi. Era típico de ella. Desde el reloj hasta la pantalla del ordenador, había pegatinas con sonrisas por todas partes.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó, echándose hacia atrás su rubia melena.

—Quiero dar una conferencia de prensa mañana por la mañana. ¿Crees que podríamos hacerlo?

—Claro. ¿Por qué?

—Me gustaría anunciar la nueva campaña y aprovechar la ocasión para informar de que mi re lación con Kyo ya es historia.

—¿Estás segura de que no preferirías dejar eso para el día siguiente a la fiesta de inaugura ción?

—¿Es que crees que la gente viene al hotel por Kyo?

—No, pero su presencia tampoco nos viene mal.

—Pues no va a volver. Nunca.

—Como quieras.

—Dime lo que piensas, sinceramente. ¿De ver dad te gusta el cambio de concepto del Star Sky?

—Muchísimo. Me parece magnífico, más ele gante que antes.

—¿Y?

—Y nada más. El resto me gusta tal y como está.

—¿Estás bromeando?

—En absoluto. El Star Sky es un sueño hecho reali dad. Lo digo completamente en serio.

—Está bien, te creo —dijo, agradablemente sor prendida—. En fin, organiza entonces lo de la con ferencia de prensa. Y dile a Kaho que tenga prepa rado al equipo de seguridad a primera hora de la mañana.

—Muy bien. ¿Quieres que siga trabajando en los diseños?

—Sí, por favor...

Sakura salió del despacho y consideró la posibili dad de dirigirse al suyo, pero no le apetecía en ab soluto. Necesitaba hacer algo, lo que fuera, para de jar de pensar en el hotel y en él.

Sólo había una solución. Tomoyo. Siempre podía contar con ella.

Shaoran no movió un músculo desde que puso la cinta de vídeo. No podía apartar la vista de la cara de Sakura, que hablaba con voz suave y temblorosa y los ojos llenos de lágrimas mientras le contaba la historia de su vida.

—Mi padre nunca confió en mí —decía en aquel momento—. Desde el momento en que los paparazzi me asaltaron por primera vez y me sacaron en situaciones comprometidas, me retiró la confianza. Pensaba que yo lo hacía a propósito. Creía lo que es cribían sobre mí. Y cuando intentaba explicarme, no me hacía caso.

Shaoran cerró los ojos un momento. No soportaba su triste visión, y se sentía culpable por haber co metido con ella el mismo error que Fujitaka.

Pero hizo un esfuerzo y se obligó a seguir mi rando la cinta.

—Confieso que en determinado momento me rendí. Dejé de resistirme y empecé a sentirme enorme, imparable. Salía con hombres, iba constan temente a fiestas... pero todo cambió cuando fui a la universidad. Y más tarde, con el Star Sky. Tal vez de bería haber creado un hotel menos llamativo, pero no me avergüenzo de nada. No soy la mujer que di cen las revistas del corazón. No soy un simple ob jeto sexual, ni por otra parte quiero perder mi he rencia. Pero sobre todo, no quiero perderme a mí misma. No ahora, cuando estoy empezando a en tenderme.

La grabación no terminaba ahí. Había más. Ha blaba de su relación con Kyo, de las circunstan cias de sus fotografías más conocidas y de otros aspectos relativos a su fama. Todo con buen hu mor, pero también con una profunda desespera ción.

Por fin, la cinta terminó. Los ojos de Sakura se lle naron de lágrimas y la voz se le quebró.

Luego, apagó el aparato y se quedó sentado en el sillón. Necesitaba pensar.

Sakura estaba trabajando en el restaurante. Aque lla noche había muchas caras famosas; todos esta ban invitados a la fiesta de inauguración y debía prestarles atención, así que tardó tres cuartos de hora en llegar a la mesa donde se encontraba Tomoyo.

En cuanto vio al hombre que la acompañaba, lo reconoció. Era el periodista que le había hecho la última entrevista.

—Eriol...

—Hola, me alegro de verte...

—Hola, Tomoyo.

Su amiga asintió y dijo:

—¿Por qué no te sientas con nosotros? Precisa mente estábamos hablando de ti.

Ella se sentó. Tomoyo parecía muy seria y se pre guntó que le pasaría.

—Es verdad. Le estaba preguntando por Kyo y por ti —admitió el periodista—. Me han dicho que ha estado en el hotel.

—Pues no está.

—Pero ha estado...

—Es cierto.

—¿Y?

—Y nada. Ha estado y se ha marchado.

—¿Y qué me dices de ustedes? ¿Es que tienen problemas?

—Mira, me gustaría contártelo todo, pero no puedo. He convocado una rueda de prensa para mañana por la mañana. Entonces responderé a tus preguntas.

—¿No puedes adelantarme nada?

—Oh, por supuesto que sí —dijo, inclinándose sobre la mesa—. El bonito con tomate del chef está para chuparse los dedos...

El comentario sirvió para que Tomoyo riera. Pero su alegría no duró demasiado. Definitivamente, le ocu rría algo malo.

Sakura se levantó entonces de la mesa y dijo a su amiga:

—¿Puedes llamarme más tarde?

—Claro.

—Me alegro de haberte visto otra vez, Eriol. Por favor, sé bueno con Tomoyo. Es muy importante para mí.

El periodista ni siquiera miró a su amiga. Sólo parecía tener ojos para ella, y Sakura no lo compren dió, Tomoyo era una mujer muy atractiva, además de di vertida e inteligente. Algunos hombres eran unos perfectos estúpidos.

En cuanto salió del restaurante, se dirigió a la suite. Estaba tan cansada que caminó directamente a la cama, sin molestarse en encender la luz. Pero a pesar de ello, la inconfundible silueta de Shaoran no la sorprendió. Todo lo contrario. Y se alegró mucho.

Tomoyo salió del ascensor al llegar al último piso, Las luces de los jardines estaban encendidas, y sa bía que dentro de poco tiempo no podría disfrutar del lugar en soledad.

Era su zona preferida del hotel. Le gustaba ir a cualquier hora, pero preferiblemente de noche. Las luces de Tokyo eran el complemento perfecto a su soledad, y el aroma de las flores le recordaba a la primavera. Aunque a decir verdad, hacía tiempo que no disfrutaba de primavera alguna. El trabajo le robaba todos sus días.

Se dirigió al balancín y se sentó. Tenía veintio cho años y era la jefa de personal de un hotel de cinco estrellas. Desde cualquier punto de vista, era una privilegiada. Lamentablemente, de su vida pri vada no se podía decir lo mismo. No salía con na die y encima vivía a la sombra de Sakura Kinomoto, aunque no sentía ningún rencor por ello. Lo había elegido ella misma, sin que nadie la obligara.

Además, le gustaba trabajar con su amiga. Apren día mucho con ella, y sólo esperaba que su vida cambiara para bien ahora que había arreglado sus diferencias con Shaoran. Era un buen hombre, un hom bre que la respetaba y que la quería, pero todavía tendrían que solucionar algunos problemas de im portancia. Por ejemplo, su relación con Fujitaka.

Miró a su alrededor y sonrió. El Star Sky iba a ser todo un éxito, no había duda alguna. En ese mo mento, se preguntó por qué se había dejado llevar por la depresión. Que su cita con Eriol hubiera sa lido mal no quería decir nada. Había muchas cosas buenas en su vida. Y por otra parte, Eriol no mere cía que se preocupara.

Había tomado una decisión. Dejaría de ser la mujer triste y aburrida que había sido. A partir de entonces, procuraría disfrutar del instante y estar abierta a todo lo que la vida le deparara. Tal vez no encontrara el amor verdadero, pero al menos ten dría unos cuantos orgasmos.

Respiró a fondo, contempló el paisaje de la ciu dad y a punto estuvo de ponerse a cantar. Pero en lugar de eso, bailó. A fin de cuentas, nadie, salvo la luna, podía verla.

—Un refresco estará bien —dijo Shaoran.

Sakura necesitaba algo más fuerte, de modo que pidió una copa a la camarera. Era obvio que Shaoran había visto la cinta y que quería hablar con ella, po ner las cartas sobre la mesa. Y ahora que estaba allí, tenía miedo.

Cuando la camarera se marchó, ella preguntó:

—¿Y bien?

—Estuve un buen rato sentado, pensando, des pués de ver la cinta. Decías muchas cosas...

—Contaba mi vida entera, de hecho.

Él asintió.

—Sé que decir que lo siento no serviría de nada...

—No creas. Ayuda.

—No debí enjuiciarte con tanta severidad.

—No tenías motivos para actuar de otro modo. Al principio sólo era la hija de tu jefe.

—Eso no es cierto. ¿Crees que nos habríamos lle vado tan mal si sólo hubiera sido eso? Siempre me has gustado, Sakura. No entendía la imagen que da bas, pero me gustabas. Y ahora comprendo que esa imagen era simple fachada.

—Empezó siéndolo, pero terminó por domi narme. En eso no te habías equivocado.

Él se inclinó hacia delante y se apoyó en los co dos.

—De todas formas, me equivoqué contigo. Y no por estupidez, sino por vagancia. Era más fácil así.

Siempre lo hago cuando se trata de asuntos relacio nados con Fujitaka. No me enorgullece demasiado.

—Recuerdo que en cierta época querías hacer otras cosas...

—Desde entonces ha pasado mucho tiempo. Y no había vuelto a pensar en mis sueños hasta esta semana.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

Él se pasó una mano por la cara.

—Tenía un amigo en la universidad, Kenshin himura. Un gran tipo y un gran jugador de ajedrez, por cierto... lo quería mucho. Cuando terminó los estu dios, se marchó a trabajar en la empresa de su fami lia, una empresa textil de Aizu. Yo también me puse a trabajar y perdimos el contacto.

Él se detuvo antes de continuar.

—Dos noches antes de que tú cumplieras dieci siete años, me llamó por teléfono. Tenía problemas, pero sólo me dijo que me necesitaba para que lo ayudara en un asunto legal. Yo supe que no exage raba, que se trataba de algo grave. Pero Fujitaka quería que viajara a Inglaterra para negociar el contrato de un nuevo hotel. Le di a Kenshin el número de un abogado que era amigo mío y le dije que lo llamaría a la vuelta.

—¿Y qué pasó?

—Me quedé en Inglaterra más tiempo del pre visto. Decidí aprovechar la ocasión para viajar un poco y pasé unos días en Gales. De hecho, me di vertí mucho. Hacía un tiempo magnífico.

Shaoran ya no la miraba. Estaba cabizbajo, como dominado por un profundo dolor.

—Cuando regresé, supe que lo habían acusado de estafa. Pero no llegó a ir a juicio. Se ahorcó.

—Oh, Dios mío...

—¿He mencionado ya el buen tiempo que hacía en Gales?


	18. Chapter 18

**Capítulo 18**

—Tú no lo mataste, Shaoran.

Shaoran la miró por fin. Se cara se había enroje cido y tenía una mueca de tensión en los labios.

—Pero no hice nada para impedirlo —declaró—. Podía haber hecho muchas cosas y no hice nada

Ella se acercó al sofá y le tomó las manos.

—No podías saberlo...

—Sakura, eres una mujer maravillosa —dijo él con una sonrisa—. Y creo que tu hotel es tan mara villoso como tú.

—Gracias.

—Si te he contado mi triste historia es porque sé por experiencia que se cosecha lo que se siem bra.

—¿Qué quieres hacer de verdad, Shaoran? Antes sabía lo que deseabas, pero ahora no sé con qué sueñas.

—Con nada.

—Todos soñamos con algo.

—No.

—¿Es que tu vida es perfecta? ¿Todo es como quieres que sea?

Él negó con la cabeza.

—Bueno, está mejorando —dijo.

—He grabado la cinta para que pudiéramos em pezar de nuevo. Pero no podremos hacerlo si no estás dispuesto a ser sincero conmigo.

—¿Y que crees que he estado haciendo?

—Has mejorado mucho, es verdad —recono ció—, pero esto de los sueños... no me lo trago. Creo que deseas muchas cosas.

—¿Por ejemplo?

—Patinar más; tener menos reuniones para po der dormir...

—Ya.

—Hacer algo importante...

—¿Te parece que dirigir el imperio Kinomoto no es importante?

—Creo que podrías hacer lo que quisieras. Ejer cer tu profesión, tal vez hacer algún trabajo volun tario extra... Eres un tipo inteligente. Y sería genial que también fueras feliz.

—¿Tú lo eres?

—¿Un tipo feliz? —se burló.

—Tacha la parte del tipo.

—A veces —dijo Sakura—. El Star Sky me hace feliz. Necesitaba hacer algo con mi vida. Algo en lo que comprometerme a fondo. Eso cuenta.

—Y te hace feliz

—Eso debería ser lo de menos. Se trata de que la gente tenga un lugar bonito donde hacer el amor.

—Si hubiera pensado que el Star Sky sólo era eso, me habría largado al segundo día.

—¿En serio?

Él asintió.

—Me llevó un tiempo, pero lo he entendido. Es un lugar especial. Tú lo haces especial.

Ella le acarició una mejilla. Le encantaba el con tacto de la piel de Shaoran, la expresión de sus ojos.

—Ahora mismo soy feliz —dijo.

Él asintió antes de echarse hacia delante para besarla con ternura. Ella suspiró y disfrutó de la sensación del aliento de Shaoran en su boca. Habían compartido algo importante, aunque no estaba se gura de qué era. Un momento, una verdad. Por primera vez estaban en el mismo terreno; no cada uno en su respectiva esquina.

Él le pasó una mano por detrás de la cabeza y la sostuvo mientras intensificaba el beso. Le recorrió los dientes con la punta de la lengua, y ella se dejó llevar. Shaoran se acercó más, inclinando la cabeza en un ángulo perfecto. Se movían en profunda sincro nía, se entendían, se complementaban, se fusiona ban.

Interrumpieron el beso para ponerse en pie, pero él no le soltó la mano. Fueron juntos al dormi torio. Todo parecía tan diferente...

Se quitaron las ropas, lentamente, prenda a prenda. Ella le deslizó las manos por la camisa, sin tiendo el calor de la piel. Después, se la desabro chó y apartó la tela para revelar el vello del pecho de Shaoran; no mucho, apenas una mata oscura y suave en el centro. Le besó el torso y siguió desnu dándolo, oliendo su aroma. Al ver que se le habían endurecido los pezones, se inclinó y le pasó la len gua por el derecho. Él gimió complacido en tanto ella levantaba los brazos para que pudiera quitarle la blusa.

Las cosas se precipitaron cuando Sakura le desa brochó el cinturón. Él se apresuró a bajarle la crema llera y dejó que se le quitara mientras hacía lo pro pio con sus pantalones. Los dos aprovecharon para despojarse de la ropa interior.

Después, Sakura le dejó librarla de los tacones y el sujetador. La ropa quedó en el suelo, y ellos se metieron en la cama, bajo las mantas.

Se abrazaron, tocándose tanto como podían, y encontraron sus bocas. No había urgencias ni ne cesidad de demostrar nada. No se parecía en abso luto a los encuentros sexuales que habían tenido. Sakura se sentía como si tuviera que volver a descu brir a Shaoran. Las largas caricias en la espalda y el costado; el roce de los nudillos en el vientre que la hacían estremecerse contra él; la presión del pene erecto entre los muslos.

Él se apartó.

—Quédate aquí —susurró, antes de levantarse a buscar un preservativo.

Cuando regresó, Sakura no desaprovechó la opor tunidad de ponérselo y de sentir el contacto de su piel. Sólo para oírlo gemir.

Él la tomó de la mano, y ella abandonó la dulce tortura de sus caricias. Entonces notó el cálido aliento de Shaoran en su nuca y se estremeció al sentir que le introducía los dedos entre los mus los. Estaba lista y se moría por sentirlo en su inte rior.

—Ahora —murmuró.

Él asintió y se situó encima de ella, cuidando de repartir el peso entre sus brazos. Se introdujo len tamente hasta arrancarle un alarido de placer. En cuanto estuvo completamente dentro, se quedó quieto. Ella le rodeó los muslos con las piernas. No había acrobacias ni artilugios. Sólo... ellos.

—Siempre he querido hacerte el amor —dijo él, mirándola detenidamente a los ojos.

—Yo también. Desde que tenía diecisiete años.

—La espera ha valido la pena.

Ella asintió.

—Cada minuto.

Y en aquel preciso instante, él se empezó a mo ver, lenta y acompasadamente. Se besaron con pa sión, pero sin prisas. Sakura no se había dado cuenta de que estaba llorando hasta que sintió las lágrimas que le corrían por las mejillas.

Shaoran se levantó cuando sonó el teléfono. Sakura gruñó mientras levantaba el auricular y lo besó en mitad de la espalda antes de que se marchara al cuarto de baño. Había habido unas cuantas llama das la noche anterior, al menos hasta la mediano che. Los preparativos de la fiesta tenían a todo el hotel en ascuas. Entre la construcción, la decora ción, la música y la comida, aquello parecía un manicomio. Suerte que Sakura tenía una plantilla capaz de ocuparse de todo, salvo de los cuestiones complicadas.

Cuando Shaoran regresó al dormitorio, ella se es taba poniendo el albornoz.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó él.

—Era mi padre. Quiere que nos veamos... ahora.

—Estaré listo en diez minutos.

—No, Shaoran. Gracias, pero necesito verlo a solas.

—¿Qué vas a hacer?

Sakura lo observó un momento antes de contes tar:

—No lo sé.

Él rodeó la cama y la tomó entre sus brazos.

—Harás lo correcto.

—Ojalá supiera qué es lo correcto —dijo ella, sonriendo.

—Lo sabes.

—¿Sí?

—Confía en ti. Yo lo hago.

—¿Y si me dice que no he cambiado nada?

—He estado pensando en eso. Te desheredará. Nada de lo que le digas lo convencerá de lo contra rio. Es terco y cree que tiene razón.

—¿Tú qué crees?

—Ya te lo he dicho: confío en ti.

—Eso no responde a mi pregunta.

Él la besó.

—Estaré aquí cuando regreses.

—Ha sido increíble, ¿verdad? —dijo ella, acari ciándole la cara.

—Sí. Increíble.

—¿Qué tal si ahorramos un poco de agua y nos bañamos juntos?

—Me encanta la idea.

Sakura lo llevó por la habitación, pero se detuvo justo antes de llegar al cuarto de baño.

—Rueda de prensa.

—¿Qué?

—Tengo que hacer una llamada.

Sakura volvió a la cama, tomó el teléfono y marcó el número. Él recogió sus calzoncillos del suelo y se los puso, dudando de si debía esperar.

—Soy yo, papá. No puedo ir a verte ahora. Tengo una rueda de prensa. Si quieres hablar, tendrás que venir.

Shaoran se quedó helado. Por la expresión de Sakura, supo que Fujitaka se había enfadado. No lo sorprendía. A Mahoma no le gustaba ir a la mon taña, y menos por algo tan trivial como su única hija. Era un cerdo.

—Está bien, de acuerdo —dijo ella—, te llamaré cuando haya terminado.

En cuanto cortó la comunicación, Sakura se vol vió hacia Trace y le ofreció una sonrisa tensa.

—Vamos a ducharnos, ¿vale?

—Te enjabonaré la espalda...

Ella lo tomó de la mano y no lo soltó hasta que agarró el jabón.

—¿Qué pasa entre Logan y tú, Sakura? —preguntó un periodista.

—¿Kyo va ir a la fiesta?

—Me han dicho que Maaya y Megumi van a ir, ¿es cierto?

Sakura alzó una mano y se acercó a los micrófo nos.

—De acuerdo, vamos por partes —dijo—. Kyo Souma no vendrá a la fiesta. Y hasta donde sé, no vendrá al Star Sky en absoluto.

Los flashes de las cámaras parecían las luces estroboscópicas en una discoteca. Sakura esperó a que pudieran apuntar y procesar lo que había di cho. Y cuando llegó la primera oleada de reaccio nes, se aseguró de tener plantada su mejor sonrisa.

—Si queréis saber algo más sobre Kyo, les su giero que os pongáis en contacto con él.

—¿Kyo se ha acostado con otra, Sakura? —in sistió alguien.

—¿Te has acostado con otro? —preguntó uno más.

—No pienso seguir hablando del asunto —con testó ella, levantando una mano—. Los he convocado para hablar de la fiesta de esta noche. Hemos colo cado una alfombra roja en la entrada del hotel. Kaho Misuki y Tomoyo Daidouji os darán las acreditaciones de prensa, y podréis hacer unas fotos y unos reportajes fantásticos, pero no dentro del Star Sky. Es una fiesta privada a la que sólo se accederá con invitación, y so mos absolutamente inflexibles en ese aspecto.

El abucheo colectivo hizo que sonriera aún más.

—Sé que ssobreviviran —añadió—, y si juegans limpio, nos aseguraremos de que todas los pesos pesados entren por la puerta principal.

—¿Tienes una lista?

—Sí, pero es tan privada como la fiesta.

—Sakura, corre el rumor de que tu padre insiste en que cambies la imagen del hotel. Que quiere que cambies la publicidad y quites todo lo relacio nado con el sexo.

Ella reconoció a la periodista que había hecho la pregunta. Se llamaba Misao Makimachi y trabajaba para el Tokyo _Post_. Era una mujer madura muy guapa, que a menudo acompañaba al padre de Sakura a los acontecimientos sociales. No había duda de que el «rumor» había sido cosa de don Terco. Fujitaka no había perdido tiempo. Ni siquiera habían pasado dos horas desde que habían hablado por teléfono.

—¿Sakura?

Ella miró más allá de los periodistas, oteando en tre las paredes hasta ver a Shaoran. Estaba increíble mente apuesto y elegante, y eso que apenas se lo veía.

—No va a haber ningún cambio en el Star Sky — contestó Sakura, sin dejar de mirar a Shaoran.

Se le hizo un nudo en el estómago al darse cuenta de que aquella sola afirmación valía qui nientos millones de dólares, pero no dudó en aña dir:

—Éste no es un hotel Kinomoto. Es y seguirá siendo el Star Sky, y nada ni nadie va cambiar eso.

En todo momento mantuvo la mirada en Shaoran. Había tanta confianza y aliento en su expresión, que mantuvo la boca cerrada, aun cuando una gran parte de ella quería retirar lo dicho.

Hubieron más preguntas, todos querían saber más, pero ella ya había dicho lo que necesitaba. Todo estaba contenido en aquella contestación. El hotel sería su éxito o su ruina, pero sería suyo. De nadie más.

Por primera vez en años sintió miedo ante las cámaras. Era una Sakura nueva la que hablaba. Aun que fuera una Kinomoto, se había convertido en la dueña de su vida.

Volvió a mirar a Shaoran, y él le hizo una seña con la cabeza para llamarle la atención sobre algo.

—Oh, maldición —murmuró Sakura.

Maki, la secretaria de Fujitaka, estaba de pie junto a la puerta. No parecía muy contenta. Se llevó el móvil a la oreja, se dio la vuelta y desapare ció por el pasillo.

Sakura se preguntó si su padre le volvería a ha blar alguna vez, si seguía considerándola su hija. Sintió que todo le daba vueltas y tuvo que afe rrarse a la plataforma para no caerse redonda. Sa bía que tenía que contestar a las preguntas, pero no podía. Cuanto más caía en la cuenta de las im plicaciones de lo que había hecho, mayor era su miedo.

En aquel momento sintió una mano en el hom bro. Levantó la vista para ver a Shaoran, de pie al lado de ella.

—Gracias, damas y caballeros —dijo él, acercán dose a los micrófonos—. Esto ha sido todo. Estoy seguro de que nos veremos en la alfombra roja esta noche. No olvidéis que Meiling Wong y Tomoyo Daidouji es tán a vuestra disposición para cualquier consulta.

Acto seguido, Shaoran le pasó un brazo por la cintura y la ayudó a bajar del escenario. Ella se apoyó en él, reconfortándose en sus brazos. Unos minu tos después estaban solos en el ascensor. Sakura le recostó la cabeza en el hombro, y él la abrazó du rante todo el viaje hasta la última planta.

Una vez en el jardín, rodeados por el perfume denso y dulzón de las flores de abril, Shaoran la tomó de la barbilla y le levantó la cabeza para poder mi rarla a los ojos.

—Lo has hecho —dijo.

Ella asintió.

—Creo que voy a vomitar.

—No me extraña.

—¿Te das cuenta de lo que acabo de hacer? — dijo ella, entre risas—. ¿Comprendes a lo que he re nunciado?

—Sí; y también me doy cuenta de lo que has ga nado.

—Un hotel.

—Tu hotel y tu alma. Va a ser sensacional.

—Eso espero. Soy una niña malcriada.

—Lo sé.

—Y mucha gente depende de mí.

—También lo sé.

—Y aun así, estás aquí.

Él sonrió.

—En realidad, he venido a pedirte trabajo.

—¿Y eso?

—Sí. Ya no valgo para abogado de Kinomoto. Por mi obsesión con el sexo.

—Sexo, ¿eh?

—Ya me conoces. Soy un devoto de la investigación de todo lo relativo a la sensualidad. Tanto que hasta tengo un ejemplar del _Kamasutra_ en mi mesita de noche.

Sakura le pellizcó el trasero.

—Un hotel como éste necesita un buen abo gado —afirmó, divertida.

—En eso estaba pensando.

—Y ahora que ya no cuento con los asesores de mi padre, necesitaré que alguien se ocupe de mis asuntos personales.

—Aja.

—Así que puede que nos apañemos.

—Hoy mismo presentaré mi dimisión en el Emperator.

—Eso va a ser duro.

Shaoran la besó.

—Volveré a tiempo para la fiesta de esta noche.

—De acuerdo.

Él volvió a besarla. Cuando finalmente se apartó, la miró con extrañeza.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Ha sido una semana increíble.

—Sí.

—Es como si acabáramos de conocernos.

—Nuevos comienzos a diestro y siniestro.

Shaoran se echó a reír. Sakura no estaba para risas, pero cuando sonrió, fue sincera. Se sentía bien.


	19. Chapter 19

**Capítulo 19**

Eran las siete y el hotel estaba listo. La fiesta era escandalosamente multitudinaria y la gente ocu paba todo el edificio. Sakura estaba convencida de que sus invitados quedarían cautivados. Eran tan tos los que iban a pasar la noche en el Star Sky que no quedaban habitaciones libres. Y era de suponer que las reservas se dispararían después de aquello.

Sakurase miró una vez más en el espejo y ben dijo a Donatella Versace por el fabuloso vestido rojo. Era sencillo, pero perfecto. Takeshi Yamasaki también se merecía un premio, porque se había superado con el maquillaje. Sakura estaba feliz; aunque seguía aturdida por su decisión, en el fondo sabía que ha bía hecho lo correcto.

En aquel momento, lo único que necesitaba era a Shaoran.

Apenas se podía creer lo que había pasado con él. Había empezado muchos años antes y, mientras se sonrojaba al pensar en lo que había hecho en su decimoséptimo cumpleaños, le parecía un milagro que hubieran llegado hasta allí. Aún no tenía muy claro qué era lo que había entre ellos, pero tenía la absoluta certeza de que era algo bueno.

Caminó hasta el ascensor, sorprendida de lo có modos que eran los ridículos tacones de Jimmy Choos. Durante el trayecto hacia abajo, el ascensor se paró en las plantas décima, quinta y cuarta para recoger a más gente. Aunque Sakura no los conocía, era obvio que ellos sabían quién era, porque se en trecruzaban miradas cómplices. Ella les dio la bien venida y les deseó que disfrutaran de la velada. Le había parecido apropiado y, por un momento, le ha bía hecho olvidar lo que estaba a punto de afrontar.

Lo recordó en cuanto llegaron al vestíbulo.

Se suponía que la fiesta no empezaba hasta las nueve, pero el vestíbulo estaba atestado de gente. Todos iban vestidos como si se tratara de una en trega de premios de la MTV con joyas suficientes para hacer temblar a Tiffany.

Sakura no se quedaba atrás: llevaba un collar que valía un cuarto de millón. Había pertenecido a su madre, y no había palabras para definir lo mucho que significaba para ella. Se llevó una mano al cue llo y acarició los diamantes y su frío tranquilizador. Respiró profundamente y se adentró en la noche de su vida.

Los camareros repartían champán por el vestí bulo; les sentaba de maravilla el esmoquin negro y las corbatas rosas con, cómo no, el logo del Star Sky. Sakura sonrió ampliamente y saludó a sus invitados mientras avanzaba hacia su primera parada: el Erotique.

El bar estaba a medio llenar; con seguridad una hora después estaría hasta los topes. El champán corría como el agua, pero la mayoría estaba pi diendo cócteles. Los músicos, un grupo local ex traordinario que había descubierto Yukito, estaban terminando de instalar los instrumentos. Sakura les había pedido que empezaran a tocar a las ocho.

Aunque le apetecía un vodka, fue a la barra y pi dió un refresco con cuatro cerezas. No creía que pudiera comer nada más aquella noche.

Kelly Preston se acercó a saludarla y a decirle que John Travolta, su marido, andaba cerca. Sakura había hecho una función benéfica con la pareja, y era agradable volver a verlos. Pero Kelly se alejó en seguida, y Sakura aprovechó para ir a por su re fresco.

—¿Puedo llevarte la copa?

Ella se giró de inmediato.

—Oh —exclamó al ver a Sahoran—. ¿Cómo te ha ido?

—Ya te lo contaré —contestó él, con una son risa—. En este momento lo único que importa es que estás espectacular.

—Shaoran...

—Por favor.

Ella suspiró y lo recorrió con la mirada. Llevaba un esmoquin de Armani con una camisa gris de seda y una corbata a juego.

—Cariño, creo que esta noche tendrás lo que te mereces...

—Ojalá.

Justo cuando Shaoran la estaba besando se disparó el flash de una cámara. Sakura trató de atrapar al desgra ciado de la foto, pero había demasiada gente. Era ine vitable que se introdujeran cámaras de contrabando; sobre todo porque la mayoría había llevado algún equipaje, y era impensable registrarlos a todos.

—No importa —dijo Shaoran, volviendo a besarla—. ¿Qué has pedido?

—Cerezas y un refresco.

—Sinvergüenza...

—No te metas conmigo.

Él le hizo una seña al camarero y se pidió un vodka con hielo.

—Todo ha quedado muy bien.

—Los empleados se han dejado el alma traba jando. Me han asegurado que todo funcionaría como un reloj. Pero me sigo reservando el derecho de vomitar.

—Buen plan —dijo él, tomando su bebida y la de ella—. ¿Vamos a echar un vistazo?

—Deberíamos.

Shaoran le pasó un brazo por la cintura y la guió entre la multitud.

Al volver al vestíbulo, Sakura encontró a JMeiling, que estaba tan encantadora como siempre, a pesar de no haber dormido en veinte horas.

—¿Y bien? —preguntó

—El gentío de fuera se está comportando sospe chosamente bien, así que he pedido refuerzos.

Sakura soltó una carcajada.

—Excelente, Kaho. ¿Y qué hay de las limusinas?

—Ningún problema. La policía está cooperando mucho. Puede que sólo sea porque el alcalde lle gará en veinte minutos, pero de momento tengo lo que necesito.

—Genial. ¿Dónde está Tomoyo?

—La última vez que la he visto estaba en el Exhibit A.

—Muchas gracias, Meiling. Si me necesitas, llá mame al móvil.

—Bien.

Acto seguido, Meilin se dio la vuelta con su bo nito vestido negro y se marchó hacia la salida. Sakura vio que Yue la estaba esperando en la puerta.

—Pasemos por el Amuse antes de bajar, ¿de acuerdo?

—¿Quieres comer?

—Sí, me muero de hambre. Si la comida no está servida, nos colaremos en la cocina.

El restaurante estaba muy cerca, pero tardaron un buen rato en llegar. Muchas manos que estre char; muchas mejillas que besar; docenas y doce nas de famosos, desde Larry King hasta Beyoncé. Cuando por fin llegaron al restaurante, Sakura vio que el cocinero había hecho un trabajo insupera ble. Los entremeses eran algo de otro mundo: os tras escalfadas con guarnición de caviar dorado y salsa de vermut; ensalada templada de codorniz; pi cadillo de bogavante; gambas y vieiras con sofrito y salsa de marisco; y muchas exquisiteces más.

Shaoran se sirvió un plato variado; Sakura tuvo que contentarse con sus cerezas. Todo el mundo quería hablar con ella, declararle su lealtad incondicional a Star Sky y prometerle que siempre estarían allí. Lás tima que como ya no estaba tan nerviosa, lo único que quería era estar a solas con Shaoran y averiguar qué había pasado con Fujitaka.

Sin embargo, le fue imposible, porque apareció el alcalde, y su sola presencia era todo un aconteci miento. Era un hombre encantador, pero Sakura sa bía que se lamentaba de que la prensa tuviera prohibida la entrada. Meiling la tranquilizó al asegu rarle que las hordas de periodistas lo habían tra tado bien, y que sólo se estaba regodeando en el brillo de las cámaras.

El alcalde se dedicó a soltar sus discursos a to dos los que estaban cerca, Sakura fue tan simpática como pudo; y cuando por fin consiguió librarse del compromiso, la avisaron de que la necesitaban en el Exhibit A.

Shaoran había estado con ella todo el tiempo, lo cual era una sensación indescriptible. Era maravi lloso tenerlo a su lado. No la dejaría caer. No deja ría siquiera que tropezara. Sencillamente estaba ahí, como su puntal.

Aquello despertó sus instintos eróticos. Pero como de momento no podía satisfacerlos, le robó un beso mientras iban al bar de los sofás.

La había llamado Yukito, y Sakura comprendió por qué nada más entrar en el local. Había algún pro blema con el sistema de sonido. Antes de que pu diera desesperarse, Shaoran la tomó de los hombros, le preguntó quién era el responsable técnico y le dijo que él lo solucionaría. Y de golpe y porrazo, Sakura se relajó. No cabía duda de que Shaoran haría lo necesario para resolver el inconveniente, por lo que ella no tenía que hacer nada salvo pasearse entre la concurrencia y elogiar los atuendos de los famosos.

Empezó por Akane Tendo, que estaba absoluta mente deslumbrante, y siguió por Ranma Saotome. Era increíble, había más estrellas que en el firma mento: Hajime Saito y Ruri Hoshino, Jude Law y Sienna Miller, y hasta el mismísimo Dash Black. Era una locura. Pero una locura maravi llosa.

Sin embargo, lo mejor fue cuando vio a Tomoyo. Estaba preciosa. No sólo por el traje de Valentino, que era una verdadera monada, sino porque jamás la había visto tan feliz. No dejaba de sonreír y es taba coqueteando con el irresistible George Clooney. Y, por lo que podía ver Sakura, Clooney lo tenía difícil.

En aquel momento, la música inundó la sala. Funcionaban ya no uno, sino todos los altavoces. Habían contratado a uno de los mejores cuartetos de jazz del mundo, y con los primeros acordes ha bían demostrado que valían lo que cobraban.

Sakura miró a su alrededor buscando a Shaoran y se deleitó con las parejas que bailaban por el salón y con las luces azules que hacían que los invitados tuvieran un aspecto de lo más exótico. Y cuando vio a Shaoran, se animó aún más.

Se sentía la reina de Tokyo y sabía, sin el menor atisbo de duda, que había tomado la decisión correcta. Pero aún quedaba mucho por hacer. No con el hotel: con aquel hombre guapo que se acercaba sonriendo.

Shaoran avanzó entre la gente sin mirar siquiera a una de las diosas que lo rodeaban. Sólo a ella.

—Mucho mejor —dijo.

Ella le puso una mano en el corazón.

—Perfecto.

—¿Hace falta que te quedes aquí?

Sakura negó con la cabeza.

—¿Te apetece una visita al jardín? —preguntó él.

—No imaginas cuánto.

Media hora después, estaban en el último piso. Desafortunadamente no estaban solos, pero había poca gente, y pudieron encontrar un rincón pri vado donde refugiarse. El lugar estaba precioso; las pérgolas y las enredaderas estaban decoradas con lucecitas blancas; las flores olían divinamente; y la única música que se oía era el repicar del agua de las fuentes.

Shaoran encontró un banco y sentó a Sakura pe gada a él.

—Has organizado una fiesta fantástica.

—Gracias. He tenido ayuda.

—Todos necesitamos ayuda de tanto en tanto.

—Hablando de eso, ¿qué ha pasado?

—Ha sido mejor y peor.

—¿Mejor y peor que qué?

—Mejor que ser picado por millones de avispas y peor que ganar el premio Nobel de la paz.

—¿Nunca te han dicho que cuando no te comportas como un idiota estirado, eres muy, pero que muy gracioso? —dijo ella, entre risas.

—No.

—Pues es cierto. Ahora cuéntame lo que ha pa sado —Sakura lo tomó de la mano.

—Bueno, lo cierto es que Fujitaka no se lo ha tomado nada bien.

—Es lo que había imaginado.

—Ahora mismo es un hombre bastante acongo jado, ¿sabes?

Ella volvió a reír.

—Dime algo que no sepa.

—Tiene un romance con la periodista del Tokyo Post.

—Shaoran...

—De acuerdo. Me ha ofrecido una suma ingente de dinero para que te haga cambiar de opinión.

—¿Y la has aceptado?

—Oh, sí. Ya me he comprado un yate. Lo voy a llamar Canalla Incorregible.

—Qué mono.

—También lo he informado de que ahora soy el abogado oficial del Star Sky y Sakura Kinomoto —declaró Shaoran—. Ha tratado de convencerme de que podía quitarte el hotel, porque se había construido con su dinero, pero le he recordado que yo redacté los papeles del fideicomiso y que no tiene derecho a reclamar nada. Hemos revisado los contratos y nos hemos dicho unas cuantas cosas. Sinceramente no creo que tu padre entendiera nada, pero, en cual quier caso, se ha dado por vencido.

—Increíble. Supongo que eso significa que no deberíamos invitarlo a cenar la semana que viene.

Shaoran se puso serio.

—No, cariño. No digo que no os vayáis a reconci liar nunca, pero llevará su tiempo. Bastante tiempo.

—¿Has visto a Touya?

—Sí —contestó él, recuperando la sonrisa—. Me ha dicho que te dijera que así se hace moustro.

—Estoy segura de que ya lo debe de estar celebrando. Ahora es el hijo único que siempre quiso ser.

—Por otra parte, tú has creado este hotel. Has construido algo verdadero. Tuyo. Nadie más podría haberlo hecho. Sólo tú. Espero que no te moleste que tenga intención de subirme a tu carro.

Ella tragó saliva.

—¿En serio?

—Sí. Sólo quiero añadir otra cosa.

—¿Cuál?

Shaoran le tomó la mano y se la besó con ternura.

—Que estoy enamorado de ti.

Sakura empezó a temblar. No podía hablar; en toda su vida había sentido nada semejante.

—Oh...

Él la miró extrañado.

—¿Oh? ¿Eso es todo?

—¿Oh... qué bien? —corrigió ella, mirándolo con complicidad.

—Eso está mejor.

Sakura se echó hacia delante y lo besó apasiona damente. Aquel beso era su forma de decirle que también estaba enamorada de él, que estaban em pezando de nuevo y que estaban empezando juntos, y que pasara lo que pasara, saldría bien. Realmente bien.

Sahoran respondió al beso con idéntica pasión. La abrazó con fuerza, y ella se apretó contra él hasta fundirse en aquel juego de lenguas, dientes y suspi ros. Un juego que hacía desaparecer el resto del mundo.

Sólo se separaron cuando les faltó el aire. Sakura contuvo las lágrimas mientras lo miraba a los ojos.

—Te amo —dijo—. Siempre te he amado. Pero durante un tiempo, lo olvidé.

—Me alegro de saberlo.

—¿Crees que me echarán de menos si nos va mos?

Él se echó a reír.

—Sí. Lamentablemente, creo que sí. Pero te diré algo: después de la medianoche, que se arreglen solos. Entonces seremos sólo tú y yo.

—Trato hecho.

Sahoran la besó una vez más y luego la ayudó a po nerse en pie.

—Vamos a dejarlos boquiabiertos, ¿de acuerdo?

Sakura asintió.

—Pero quédate a mi lado, ¿vale?

Shaoran le apretó la mano y dijo:

—Siempre.

**Fin**


End file.
